1 es 1 ÷ 2: La mitad
by Zelshamada
Summary: [Continuación de -2 en 1-] Hao, con cuerpo propio, está viviendo en la casa Asakura. Hao para ayudarse con Lyserg, hace un pacto con Horo. Anna sigue molesta ¿Quieres ver cómo todo se soluciona? --Contiene Yaoi-- [CAPÍTULO 8. Algo de lime HoroRen]
1. Al día siguiente

**Shaman King.**

_*1 es 1 ÷ 2 = La mitad*_

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Notas1:**

¡Hola! Bueno, bienvenidos sean a mi nuevo fic en progreso [Sí, otro; porque yo no tengo vergüenza], esta vez continuación de _*2 en 1*_.

 Al ser una continuación, lo más recomendable [O tal vez, lo que deben hacer para poder entender mejor este], es haber leído antes _*2 en 1*_. Pero, como sé que es fastidioso, y además, con tanto tiempo que ha pasado, no muchos se acuerdan de la trama, aquí va un pequeño resumen de lo que aconteció:

*- Hao fue vencido por Yoh. Al tener una sola alma, la mente de Hao, pasó al cuerpo de Yoh, por lo tanto eran dos personas en un cuerpo. [Y quedó resuelto el título].

*- Hao podía dominar a veces el cuerpo de Yoh, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le dice que Hao está ahí.

*- Horo Horo y Ren se besan, pero, (por acuerdo mutuo) deciden olvidarlo, a pesar de que se quieren (Sólo que el otro no lo sabe).

*- Pilika y Chocolove bailan, haciendo que piensen si es que se gustan.

*- Hao besa a Anna, e Yoh se venga diciéndole a Lyserg que Hao lo quería, dejando al inglés **muy** confundido.

*- Manta se entera de que Hao está en Yoh, y trata de ayudar.

*- Gracias a Ren y a Ryu, todos descubren que "Hao está entre ellos".

*- Hao al tercer día, empieza a desaparecer, y entre Fausto y los otros, construyen un clon de Yoh, que es en donde poner la mente, y mitad del alma de Hao, para que tenga cuerpo propio. Lo malo, es que perdió su cabellera, ya que es ahora _idéntico_ a Yoh.

*- Anna está molesta con Yoh, porque piensa que no confió en ella al no decirle lo de Hao.

*- Manta quiere a Tamao, pero, es muy tímido para decirle.

*- Los 12 personajes viven en la casa Asakura [Porque Manta no vive ahí, pero, se la pasa adentro], haciendo que se forme, cierto aire de tensión. 

-La autora se da cuenta de que su largo fic de 10 capítulos fue reducido a 11 viñetas- o.ôUUU .... Eh, aún así,... Recomiendo leerlo primero.

Bueno: He aquí. Ojalá les guste.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Capítulo 1: **Al día siguiente.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, y sintiendo en sus párpados pesados el sueño que aún le quedaba. Había sido despertado casi abruptamente de su sueño, cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. 

Dejó escapar un gruñido.

-Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de que me podía llamar si él quería.- Volvió a gruñir- Al menos que no se enterara hasta un año, o dos... O nunca.

Unos tímidos golpes a la puerta de su habitación, hicieron que parara de divagar.

-Adelante.- Dijo mientras que se movía un poco en su futon.

-Buenos días, Joven Hao.- Lo saludó Tamao a penas abrió la puerta.- El joven Yoh me ha mandado a despertarlo, ya que la señorita Anna quiere que se guarde toda la comida del desayuno... Eh... Ya.

Hao observó suspicazmente a la pelirrosada, haciendo que esta se sonrojara un tanto. 

¿Qué hora sería?

-Increíble. Llevo sólo un día aquí, y ya se me pegaron los malos hábitos de Yoh... Esto de ser holgazán no me era muy común.-  Tamamura sonrió.- Ya bajo.

-Trataré de que la señorita Anna no se lleve nada.- Dicho esto, la chica cerró la puerta retirándose del cuarto.

Ya más despierto se levantó de donde dormía de un salto, y se estiró. Sin poder evitarlo, observó su reflejo en el espejo.

-Mi precioso cabello.- Dejó escapar con lástima por _quien_sabe_cuanta_ vez en 2 días. Esto de tenerlo tan corto como su gemelo no le agradaba mucho.

-Aunque, la pérdida fue mucha, estoy igual de guapo.

Dicho esto, encaminó hacia la puerta: Tenía hambre.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Él se encontraba en esos momento observando fijamente la ventana que debía pertenecer al cuarto de su gemelos, desde el jardín.  Dejó escapar una corta risa.

A penas ayer se habían despertado estando en dos cuerpos distintos de nuevo. Había sido reconfortante ver a todos más tranquilos, y al propio Hao contento [Y algo molesto: nunca dejó de reclamarle sobre su cabellera]; pero ahora se daba cuenta de que lo extrañaba un poco. 

 Aunque, aquello no era un real problema. El menor Asakura estaba más que seguro de que Hao seguiría unido a él, y que también lo haría alguna vez con el grupo completo.

Además, hace pocos minutos, había tenido la tentación de despertarlo de golpe, haciéndolo rabiar un tanto... Y fue en ese momento que su mente se desplazó a otra parte.

En vez de estar sentado a la luz del Sol de su jardín, se había visto a sí mismo en un lugar oscuro, con muchos ojos en cima suyo, pero sintió temor en cada uno de ellos. Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que estaba en el sueño de Hao. De alguna forma, había entrado a la mente de su gemelo.

 Y apenas lo supo, volvió a su jardín, sabiendo que ya él estaba despierto, y que venía bajando. [O por lo menos esperaba que Tamao hubiese cumplido lo que le encargó].

-¡¡Yoh!!- Alguien lo llamaba gritando. Volteó la cabeza, dejando escapar de nuevo una risita- ¡¡¡¿¿Tu prometida está loca??!!! ¡Me ha votado del comedor, sólo porque dije que no era necesario guardar la comida, sino que yo me la comería!

Yoh se llevó una mano hasta la nuca.

-Bueno, Horo Horo, tú conoces como es ella cuando está de mal humor.

-¿Qué la tendrá así?- Dejó escapar el Ainu con casi desesperación.- ¡No llegué a mi tercer plato! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Yoh lo observó divertido:

-¡Vaya, Horo Horo! Habrás de estar con hambre.

-¡¿Qué sino no?!

El joven de cabello azul sintió como su estómago protestaba hasta con más fuerza que su propia voz, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran un poco de rojo.

-Eh... Iré a ver si puedo salvar algo de comida.- Antes de dar media vuelta, le preguntó a Yoh- ¿Tú ya comiste?

-¡Así es!- El joven Asakura lució una gran sonrisa.

-... Te tocó preparar el desayuno, ¿no es cierto?

La sonrisa se le rebajó un poco, mientras que su risita característica volvía a sonar.

-Así es.- Repitió.

-Con razón.

Justo cuando Horo Horo se fue, el semblante de Yoh pasó a ser uno serio.

 El Ainu le había dado en su cuerda flexible: Anna. 

Ella estaba molesta, porque creía que Yoh había traicionado su confianza. ¡Pero, él nunca lo vio de aquella forma! De hecho, lo último que quería era preocuparla, o ponerla en un aprieto, ya que Hao no se quedaba exactamente quieto con nada.

-¡Ay, mi Annita!- Suspiró al viento.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Horo Horo llegó a la puerta del comedor, y se escondió a un lado del marco de esta. Tal vez Anna seguía allí. Tal vez lo iba a dejar inconsciente. Tal vez lo destrozaría. **¡¡Tal vez él sería la próxima cena!!**

No, definitivamente no iba a entrar ahí de buenas a primeras.

Asomó un poco los ojos, para tener una visión del que podría ser su próximo campo de batalla. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que ninguna melena rubia se hallaba presente, pero el corazón se le encogió al notar dos pares de ojos dorados comiendo. Volvió a esconderse rápidamente.

Suspiró con tristeza mientras cerraba los ojos. 

¿Por qué no podía simplemente cumplir la promesa que hicieron? ¿Por qué no se podía conformar con el _"nada pasó"_ que Ren le había dado? ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

-Y no me gusta la depresión.- Soltó al aire.

-¡¡A mi tampoco, güerito!!- Le respondió una voz muy animada- ¡¡Para eso es la risa!!

Horo Horo abrió los ojos rápidamente, para ver a Chocolove a su lado, al parecer, había terminado de comer, y se retiraba.  Lo que no le gustó, fue ver a Ren detrás del moreno, observándolo con ojos desafiantes.

_"¡Rayos! ¿Él me habrá oído?"_  Pensó.

-¡Si quieres te cuento unos chistes muy buenos, que me contó el Doctor Gueguerebaba!

-Yo me voy.- Y dicho esto, el joven Tao siguió su camino por el iluminado pasillo.

-¡Uy, siempre de mal genio! Bueno, como te decía...- Siguió Chocovole.

-¡Ay, ahora no, bembón!- Y rápidamente entró al comedor.- No vaya a ser que vuelva Anna... U otra persona.

-Buenos días, Horo Horo.- Le dijo una voz muy amable desde la mesa.

-¡¡Buenos días, Lyserg!!- Le respondió poniendo una gran sonrisa.- Espero que aún no se haya agotado la comida.

El inglés sonrió.

-No. Para nada. Siéntate y come lo que gustes.

-¡No tienes que decirlo!- Y dicho esto se sentó en la mesa, al tiempo que tomaba un palto, y empezaba a servirse mucha comida.

-¿Y cómo...?- Empezó el shaman del norte con la boca llena. Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente lo distrajo.

El mayor de los gemelos Asakura había entrado al comedor.

-Buenos días.- Dijo antes de sentarse, al lado de Lyserg, en la mesa para comer.

El ojiverde frunció el entrecejo casi inmediatamente, y sin tratar si quiera de ocultarlo. De repente, decidió que ya había comido bastante, y había quedado lo suficientemente satisfecho como para retirarse.

-Sí, buenos días.- Se levantó- Permiso.- Y sin dejar a alguien si quiera reclamar, salió de la habitación.

Hao sonrió de lado, tal vez, por pura costumbre. Horo Horo, sin embargo, se le quedó mirando a Hao con algo de desconfianza, y aún con la boca llena.

-Tú tienes suerte en estas cosas.- Le dijo Hao sonriendo a Horo Horo, haciendo que el semblante de este, su volviera sorprendido- Te envidio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pudo preguntar luego de tratar.

**[~~~~~~~]**

-¡Oh!- Resonó en algún lugar de la casa- Tengo ganas de viajar para ver a alguien especial.- Dudó un momento- Pero, primero comeré: Tengo hambre.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

**Notas:**

He aquí el primer capítulo. No tengo ni idea de cuantos serán, y en realidad no lo tengo concretamente planeado, es más, hace unas pocas semanas resolví cada uno de los rollos armados [O que se armarán]. Por eso, perdónenme... Aún así espero que les guste.

 Ya sé que quedó malo, y que no es lo que en realidad esperaban, pero: lo siento. Así salió. Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado.

Sólo quiero decir algo: **¡¡Mi bebé se hizo 'rande'!!** ;___; Adoré _*2 en 1*_ ... ¡Y escribir esto se me hace tan bien!

Mi e-mail -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


	2. Pacto con el diablo

**Shaman King.**

_*1 es 1 ÷ 2 = La mitad*_

**[~~~~~~~]**

Perdonen la tardanza. Petra no se decidía. 

**NOTA:** Un _pequeeeeeño_ Yaoi casi a lo último de la segunda parte... ^^U

**La Llama:** Gracias por leer. A mi también me gusta mucho la pareja! ^^U Me gustaría que me dejases tu opinión sobre la historia! 9_9U Si te gusta, o no, o eso.  ^^ Gracias!!!!!!

**Kisuka:** Gracias por leer. Oh, no te preocupes, todo está bajo control. No te puedo complacer mucho con lo de los celos, pero, espero que lo que pase te guste. Yo también adoro el RenHoro, xD Creo que es una pareja oficial. Gracias de nuevo.

**Alyson-Lange:** Gracias por leer!! .///. Y también por lo que dijiste. ^^ Ojalá esta historia no te decepcione, porque está hecha con mucho cariño. =P Sép, espera el HaoLyserg. Grax!

**Katherine Diethel y Diego ;:** Gracias por leer!!! n___n Oye! Que gran honor que te desvelaras leyendo, eh? xD. Gracias por tu comentario ^^... ¡Habrá la pareja! ¡La habrá!

**Akane Himura ;:** Gracias por haberlo leído!!! ^^UU Tengo la costumbre de empezar lento, después de todo, los cabos sueltos de *2 en 1* se resolverán aquí, así que no te preocupes. O.ôUU  ¿Yo dije que habría Lemon? =PP Pues, tengamos la fiesta en paz: Habrá lime... ^^ Y espero que te guste. ¡Gracias!

**Marineneko ;:** Gracias por leer!! o//óU No me diga así que me sonrojo!! n_n Sép, espero que te guste, y cubra tus expectativas. @@U Yo te ayudo con lo de salvar a los peces, eh? xD ¡Gracias!

**Kathy Asakura:** ^^U Bueno, gracias por tu comentario. Aunque me pregunto si no entendiste ¿Cómo te pareció lindo? ^^U Nah! Aún así, gracias!! Ojalá siga así.

**Haruka:** Gracias por haberlo leído!! Tanto éste, como la primera parte! n_n Espero que este también te guste, y lo disfrutes. Gracias!!!

**Javiera Hiwatari ;:** ¡¡Amiga!! Gracias por leer!!!!! ^^ Tengo tiempo sin hallarte [Debe ser que casi no he podido entrar al MSN, hermanita]. ^^ Sép, Yoh entró en su sueño (o algo así), ya verás con más claridad.  xDD Gracias por tan lindos comentarios. ^^ No eres lenta, no digas eso, captaste muy bien la historia, para ser el primer capítulo. Grax!!

**Lily-chan:** ¡¡Gracias a ti por leer!! ^^ Espero que te guste, y no te decepcione. XDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario; y no, esto no es un sueño ^^ [xDD Aunque se oyó solemne y todo].

**Lucy:** ^^ Gracias por leer!! Bueno, aquí está la continuación! ^^UU Disculpa, ¿qué pareja te gustó? XDD ¡Eso, emociónate! Yo feliz. Grax!!

**AGUILA FANEL:** ^^ Muchas gracias por tu comentario de ánimo, y por haber leído!! Espero que no te decepcione la continuación. ¡Ojalá y sigas en sintonía! Gracias.

**Edward Wong Hau ;:** Gracias por haber leído mis fics!! xDD. Trataré de continuarlo pronto, y esperando que te guste! ^^ Un honor que tu me dejes tus comentarios y opiniones. Oye chica, por esas cosas de la vida que uno se pregunta una vez cada equinoccio... ¿Eres tú 'Wizzy' la del antiguo DX?. Gracias de todas formas por tu comentario! =P.

**CECI:** .///. ¡Gracias por haberlo leído! Siento vergüenza, tienes razón, me pasé de vaga, sin hacer la continuación... ^^U ¡Pero aquí está! Y espero que te guste, y no te decepcione. Tranquila, que creo que cumpliré tus deseos. Y claro que lo continuaré, ¡si yo adoro este fic! Gracias de nuevo.

Bueno, esto son todos. También gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer, ^^. Esto es para que les guste.

Ahora sí el fic...

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Capítulo 2: **Pacto con el Diablo.

Ryu parecía muy entretenido mientras cocinaba lo que pronto se convertiría en el almuerzo. Tomó una cucharilla para luego verter en ella un poco de la sopa que preparaba, acto seguido, se la llevó a sus labios.

-Mmm... Le falta algo de sal.- Dijo simplemente mientras empezaba a registrar la cocina, en busca de dicho ingrediente.

 Pensó en llamar a Tamao al no encontrarlo, pero se contuvo, no podía llamarla sólo porque no encontraba algo, le parecía casi estúpido e injusto. Además, la pobre ya tenía sus problemas encima.

 Puede que nadie lo notara, pero él era una de las pocas persona que quedaban cuerdas en la casa. Siguió buscando la sal, no sin antes bajarle el mechero de llamas que hervía la sopa, con el fin de no calentarla más de lo debido.

Don Yoh y Doña Anna parecían tener grandes conflictos, gracias a ese niño Hao [Aunque, sabía que debía guardarle respeto]. ¡También su querido Lyserg se veía confundido! Por no hablar del enérgico Horo Horo, y el pedante de Ren. ¡Hasta Chocolove y Pilika parecían esquivarse por los pasillos!

 Mientras revolvía una gaveta, pensó en su querido Billy, quería verlo, la idea le llamaba mucho la atención.

-¡Pero bueno!- Casi gritó colocando las manos sobre sus caderas- ¿Dónde está la sal?

Giró los ojos a un lado, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata gracias a la vergüenza. ¡Que bueno que nadie lo vio! Ahí estaba la sal, riéndose de él, justo a un lado de la olla, en la cual preparaba la comida.

-Soluciones tan simples, para algo que se veía tan complejo.- Luego sonrió, al darse cuenta, de que aquello era casi una metáfora de lo que acontecía en la residencia Asakura.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Hao sonrió al instante en el que el Ainu recitó la pregunta.

-Tú sabes de lo que hablo...- Le respondió simplemente.

-¡Ay!- Empezó Horo Horo dejando escapar su temperamento- ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Habla claro!

El chico venido del Norte, podría jurar que el mayor Asakura había hecho una mueca diabólica, que quedaba muy bien con sus ojos suspicaces. _"No se parece a Yoh" _ No pudo evitar pensar, al tiempo en que empezaba a sentir como la desconfianza que le tenía a Hao, crecía.

-No te hagas el baka- Le dijo Hao simplemente, mientras que tomaba un poco de arroz y lo servía en su plato, dispuesto a comerlo-. Yo sé perfectamente lo que tienes con el chico Tao.

El shaman de hielo agradeció a los dioses que en ese momento no tuviera comida en la boca, o estaba seguro de que la hubiera escupido totalmente. ¡¡¿¿Qué Hao lo sabía??!! ¡¡Pero si nadie más que los dos implicados estaban enterados!! ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo era posible?

Sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron los del gemelo Asakura, para ver si aquello se trataba de una simple broma [Aunque, muy acertada]. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo al comprobar, que en los globos oculares del castaño había seguridad.

-¿Cómo... tú...?- Empezó a preguntar.

-¡Se nota!- Dijo simplemente- Además, ¿se te olvida que estuve varios días en la mente de Yoh? Y bien sabe que él no es estúpido, se dio cuenta en seguida de verlos.

El semblante de Horo Horo se tornó casi agresivo.

-¡Bueno, Hao! Pero lo que nosotros hagamos no te importa. Aún así, estás muy equivocado, Ren y yo no tenemos nada entre nosotros.- Trató de que su tono de voz saliera fuerte, obviando el agrio sabor que le dejó decirlo.

-Eso también lo sé.- Hao se llevó a la boca una porción de arroz- Por eso estás algo deprimido, ¿o me equivoco?

 Un gruñido de rabia se oyó de parte del peliazul.

-Nada de eso te incumbe. 

-Cierto. Pero, podemos hacer un pequeño trato, y te prometo que nadie saldrá perdiendo.

 Hao volvió a tragar un poco de su desayuno. Sonrió más ampliamente mientras masticaba, tratando de darse a sí mismo un aire interesante (no era que lo necesitara, sino que quería verdaderamente cautivar la atención del shaman del hielo). Ese tal Horo Horo le caía bien, tal vez sea, porque estaba enterado de sus deseos de proteger el medio ambiente; pero ¿a quién queremos engañar? También sabía que necesitaba de él, si es que quería que las cosas le salieran bien.

-No entiendo. ¿Un trato?- Preguntó Horo Horo.

-Sí.- Respondió Hao místicamente- Yo te ayudaré a que se arreglen tus problemas con el chino, y tú, en retribución, me ayudarás también.

-¿Te ayudaré?- Siguió desconfiado el peliazul- ¿A qué debería ayudarte?

-Ya lo sabrás, pero, como te dije, estoy seguro de que nadie saldrá perdiendo.- Dejó escapar una risita.

 Horo Horo abrió un poco sus ojos más extrañado y confundido que otra cosa. Por un momento, hubiera podido jurar que Hao se vio exactamente igual a Yoh; y ese cabello corto que ahora llevaba no ayudaba para distinguirlos. Cuando volvió la mirada suspicaz y retadora al semblante del mayor, Horo Horo volvió a su desconfianza.

-No confío en ti. Además, yo no necesito tu ayuda para nada.

-Eso crees tú. Podré llevar muy poco tiempo viviendo con ustedes, pero tengo muchísimo más tiempo conociéndolos a todos, incluso, más tiempo del que tú conoces mí nombre. Sé que el Tao es bastante orgulloso, y prefiere hacer las cosas a su manera, quieras o no, no podrás tú solo.

-¿Y en qué podrías ayudarme tú?- Horo Horo parecía estar un poco más convencido.

-Fácil: hablando con él, o molestándolo, sabes que eso funciona mucho, pero creo que tú no estás en posición de hacer eso ahora. Por lo tanto, ese sería mi rol.

-Mmm... Me parece bien. Y yo, ¿cómo te ayudaré?

-Básicamente, con lo mismo.

-¡Lomismo es la enfermedad del lomo!- Le replicó el Ainu a Hao, tratando de que este fuera más claro en sus palabras. Si había algo que no le gustara, era que todo lo hicieran más complicado- ¡Explícate!

-Ya lo entenderás.- Sonrió el mayor Asakura extendiendo su mano hacia el frente- ¿Trato?

Horo Horo frunció el entrecejo. Aún no confiaba plenamente en Hao, mas sí lo hacía en Yoh, y si éste decía que su gemelo era de fiar, entonces lo mínimo que él tenía que darle era una oportunidad para demostrarlo. Y sorteando las posibilidades ¿Qué malo podría pasar si aceptaba su pequeña ayuda?

Lentamente, estiró su mano, para luego apretarla con la de Hao.

-Es un trato.- Le dijo sonriendo- Pero, debes decirme exactamente como debo ayudarte.

-Te lo diré, no te preocupes.- Fue turno de Hao de sonreír, sin presión alguna. El de cabello bicolor le agradaba, y si todo salía como él lo había planeado mentalmente, nadie saldría ganando más que el otro.

 Comieron un poco más en un incómodo silencio, como si supieran que deben hablar mucho, pero no saben por donde empezar. Hao fue el que habló con elocuencia:

-Bueno, me parece que el primer factor que a ustedes los separa es el miedo.

-¿Miedo?- Le preguntó Horo Horo casi sonando agresivo- ¡Yo no siento miedo!

-¿A quién quieres engañar?- Hao suspiró- El hecho de que tengas miedo, no significa que seas cobarde, o que no quieras que lo que tenga que pasar- Las mejillas de Horo Horo tomaron un momentáneo color, que Hao notó divertido (Los 'hentais' se entienden entre ellos)-, pase. Lo creas o no, los terceros también importan.

-¿Terceros?- Siguió Horo Horo- ¿Hablas de las otras personas?

Hao suspiró, parecía como si le estuviera explicando un plan, a un niño pequeño; no era que tuviera poca paciencia, es sólo que le parecía un tanto desesperante.

-Así es. Puede que, inconscientemente, sientan miedo de ellos, y por eso frenan su relación.

-Dices tonterías- Le replicó el shaman del norte-, los terceros a mí no me importan.

 Hao sonrió de medio lado. ¿A sí? Esto podría ser divertido. No estaba entre sus planes tener algo con ninguna persona (que no fuera inglés, y tuviera el cabello verde), pero, probar no estaba demás. Y a pesar de no haber recuperado sus poderes del todo, podía sentir que _cierta_ persona se acercaba, sólo quería ver su reacción.

-Demuéstramelo.- Sonrió provocativamente.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Horo Horo inocentemente.

-Bésame.- Respondió Hao con gran simpleza.

Los ojos de Horo Horo se agrandaron. ¡¿Que qué?!  ¿¿¡Besarlo!?? ¿¿Pero que demonios le pasaba a Hao hoy??

-No te angusties- Le explicó el mayor Asakura como quien explica que 2 + 2 son 4 -, será un beso nada significativo, por lo menos para mí, y sé que para ti también. Sólo para dejarme claro que no te importa.

 El peliazulado volvió a sentir desconfianza, y algo de miedo, pero, como Hao había dicho, sería un beso sin significado.. ¡¡Y él quería dejar bien en claro que no tenía miedo!! **¡Porque no lo tenía!** _¿Verdad?_

-Acepto.- Dicho esto se levantó del suelo, y al ver que Hao imitaba sus movimientos y se acercaba, se puso un poco más nervioso. La única vez que había besado a alguien, había sido muy espontáneo, y además, fue con la persona que él más quiso; nada que le gritara desconfianza. Ren eran tan diferente a Hao.

Poco a poco sus cabezas se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios se besaron. Horo Horo trató de desenvolverse en ese beso, como sentía que Hao lo estaba haciendo. También supo que las reencarnaciones que Hao tenía encima, no había sido en vano en este aspecto, sus labios se sentían casi maestros sobre su boca. No pudo evitar compararlo con el beso que se había dado con Ren, y se sintió bien sentir que aquel le había gustado más... Ambos habían puesto el corazón.

Poco a poco se separó del shaman del fuego, y le gustó ver una sonrisa en su semblante. ¡Ja! Ya sabía él que no besaba tan mal. Pronto, vio que los ojos de Hao se dirigían hacia la puerta, casi como si esperaba a alguien. Horo Horo no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos al mismo punto, y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

 Ahí, en la puerta, Ren se encontraba parado, con los ojos cerrados, y pretendiendo no haber visto nada, mas el rubor en sus mejillas, y el entrecejo molesto le delataban bastante.

Antes de que Horo Horo pudiera decir algo, el Tao siguió su camino por el pasillo.

El shaman del hielo, bajó la mirada volviéndose a sentir mal consigo mismo, para luego dirigirla a Hao, que parecía muy pensativo.

-No puede ser que me equivocara.- Dijo de repente casi asustando a Horo Horo- Lo siento, pensé que pasaría otra persona, alguien que me interesara que viera.

 La duda no quedó mucho tiempo en el cerebro del chico del norte, ya que unos segundo más tarde, Lyserg pasó al frente de la puerta, muy metido en sus pensamientos, a penas viendo hacia dentro. Un suspiro de parte del mayor Asakura le dejó todo claro.

-¿¿¿¿Lyserg????- Casi le grita, mientras que lo tomaba por los hombros, como queriéndole sacudir la respuesta- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Quieres que te ayude con lyserg???!!!!

-Veo que eres más inteligente de lo que pareces.- Fue la respuesta del gemelo de Yoh.

 Horo Horo ni siquiera se sintió ofendido, simplemente, analizó mejor la situación.

-Hice un pacto con el diablo ¿cierto?- Le preguntó casi con temor, y la respuesta de Hao, fue una gran sonrisa.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Una hora más tarde de que Hao bajara a desayunar, su gemelo Yoh Asakura, estaba corriendo por todo el parque, con cara de ya estar cansando, pero sin haber cumplido ni la mitad de su entrenamiento.

 Recordó con una media sonrisa, como Anna se le había acercado más taciturna que nunca a decirle que antes de la hora del almuerzo, él debía correr 20 kilómetros, y en aquel entonces faltaban 3 horas para dicha comida....

 Suspiró. Casi sentía que se lo merecía, y sin replicar salió de la casa.

 La verdad, es que quería un tiempo para pensar, pero el hecho de haberse encontrado a su amigo Manta a mitad de camino, lo puso de buen humor. Quería un montón al pequeñín, y por lo general, lo ayudaba mucho.

-Oye, Manta- Le dijo para llamar su atención. Yoh corría, Manta iba montado en una bicicleta, para poder mantener el paso de su delgado amigo.

-Dime, Yoh- Respondió este con una gran sonrisa.

-Quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros, de parte mía, y de Hao.

Las mejillas de Oyamada se volvieron un tanto rojas.

-¡No es nada, Yoh! Además, ya nos habías agradecido.

-Lo sé, pero, tú fuiste el primero en ayudarnos, por eso, te doy las gracias especialmente.

 Una sonrisa tímida se apoderó del semblante del que montaba bicicleta, antes de subir la vista.

-Pero, todo hicimos nuestro trabajo, y Fausto lo hizo posible.

 Yoh sonrió un poco más. Algo que le encantaba de su amigo, era la modestia que tenía. Podría ser millonario, y muy inteligente, pero eso nunca opacaría en gran corazón que tenía su pequeño amigo; casi parecía demasiado grande para tan bajo cuerpo. Pero ya lo decía el dicho: _«El mejor perfume, viene en el frasco chiquito»_

Mientras seguían en su tarea, cada quien un poco más animado, Manta de repente, paró la bicicleta concentrando la mirada, en la vitrina de alguna tienda fotográfica. Yoh paró de avanzar, pero no cesó el movimiento de sus pies. Manta sonrió y señaló un objeto con su mano.

-Mira, Yoh, una cámara fotográfica. ¿Recuerdas que la otra se dañó?

 El menor Asakura hizo un recuento mental de la historia de la cámara: Él tomándole fotos a Annita; Ren y Horo Horo peleándose en el jardín, Anna persiguiéndole para darle un golpe, él tratando de esquivar a sus revoltosos amigos, para que a la final, la cámara cayera en el poso de aguas termales.

-Sí.- Suspiró sonriente, aún sin parar el estacionario movimiento de sus pies.

-¡Deberíamos comprar una nueva! - Manta se veía entusiasmado- Es decir, ahora que Hao está con nosotros, seguramente viviremos cosas nuevas, y tener recuerdos suena bien ¿no te parece?

 Yoh volvió a forzar su mente, para pensar en la situación actual de la casa. Parecía un simple rompecabezas sin armar, ya que a simple vista, parecía difícil. Estaba claro que necesitaban un toque de alegría.

-Sí, Manta.- Dijo calmadamente, mientras que estudiaba la posibilidad de dejar de trotar sin avanzar- Pero, por ahora no tengo dinero.

Oyamada sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver todos sus blancos dientes.

-¡Ay, Yoh! Eso no es problema.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

**Notas:**

Baka barra espaciadora que se tranca y no separa....

Uy! De acuerdo! 9_9U La parte HaoHoro, fue un simple capricho de su servidora [O tal vez, de la cabra]. No es un secreto, de que ambos son mis personajes favoritos, así que no pude evitar juntarlos! u///u. Pero **no se preocupen**, como espero haber dejado más o menos claro [Sino, lo haré más a fondo en los próximos capítulos], esta **NO** es una pareja del fic. [Aunque muy lindos quedan, ¿no? Tal vez, en otra historia.]

Ya la historia está planeada. Espero, de todo corazón, que les guste.

Mi e-mail -- zelshamada@hotmail.com

**¡Gracias por leer!**

¡No te pierdas!

_Zelshamada._


	3. El regreso de los espíritus

**Shaman King.**

_*1 es 1 ÷ 2 = La mitad*_

**[~~~~~~~]**

^^ Esta vez no hay Yaoi. Perdonen la espera, pero el capítulo es _laaaaaargo_ por no dejar… ¬¬U

^^ ¡Gracias por sus R/Rs!

**Minako-chan:** .///. ¡Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer, y decir cosas tan lindas del fic! @.@U ¿Fui la primera en hacer un HaoLyserg?... **¿En serio?** .---.U Casi no me lo creo, xD pero es que son tan kawaiis! *¬*U Comparto la obsesión. n__n ¡Gracias por leer! xD Y no te preocupes… ¡De que habrá HaoLyserg: lo habrá!

**Takami Megunata:** Gracias por leer!!! o///oU Leyendo tu R/R me sonrojé en exceso. =P ¡Creo que Petra lloró le la emoción! *¬* ¡El orgullo! Que bien que te guste el HaoLyserg! [ñ_n ¿Se me nota que a mi me encanta?] n___n ¡Muy lindo R/R de _*2 en 1*_! No molestas para nada, y gracias por decir cosas tan lindas de la historia, un honor merecer tu R/R ^^. Espero no decepcionarte con éste capítulo.

**The Dark:** Gracias por leer! .///.U No, no sabía que escribía genial… De hecho no escribo genial… xDDD ¡¡Pero me alegro mucho que a ti te guste!! oóU Éste capítulo lo considero largo y tendido [u.uU], espero que te guste, y no te decepcione! ^^ xD ¡Que bueno que te reíste! ;__;U Me encantan que me digan eso. Gracias de nuevo! ^^

**Kisuka:** ¡Gracias por leer y perdón por demorar! ¬¬U Esto de inspirarme me da en clases, y no puedo escribir! xD. Gracias por decir cosas tan bien del fic! n___n ¡No te preocupes, que pronto tendrás una buena dosis de HoroRen! I love this pareja! [Que bilingüe soy…] XD Creo que aquí se ven los celos. ¡Espero que te guste! ^^

**Lucy:** xDD Wuhajajajaja!! Gracias!! n___n ¡Sép! El HoroRen es excelente!!! [We love you, Ren and Horo!] xDD Y no te preocupes por nada… o.ó ¡Porque me cambio el nombre a Petronila [o sea, el de la cabra], si aquí no hay Horo Ren! xD Y ya tengo la historia lista, así que me seguiré llamando Zelsh! xD. ^^ Espero que te guste esto!! Gracias!

**Alyson-Lange:** ^^ Nihao! Gracias por leer!! xD Estoy bien, y tú? ¡Espero que estés bien también, y te guste éste capítulo! ;__;U Mmm… El beso entre Horo y Hao sí tendrá sus pequeños problemas, sobretodo en el humor de Ren hacia Hao, pero, ya verás que pasa! ^^ Cuídate tú también, y muchas gracias por todo!

**Lily-chan:** Nihao!! ¬¬ Oye, me conecté el viernes y no te vi! T__TU Yo te tengo que pretejer! ;__;U ¿Dónde andas, Lily-chan querida?. ^^ Oh! Hiciste una observación que nadie había visto: Los sueños. Ya verás que son; y sí, Yoh descubrirá muchas cosas, de hecho, prácticamente, de eso se basa la última parte del fic. ^^ La reacción de Ren no será directa con Horo, que por ahí va [xD], y el Hao Lyserg, aunque no muy pronunciado: se verá! o_ó9!! ^^ Gracias por leer, y espero que te guste.

**Marineneko:** ¡¡Gracias por leer, chica!! ¬¬ No diga eso de sus R/Rs, mire que yo soy muy feliz leyéndolos! ^^ Y los tuyos siempre traen ánimos. .///. ¡Que lindo piensas del fic! Gracias. ^^ Haré lo posible para no defraudarte, sobretodo con el HaoLyserg, que según veo, es algo que a todos les gusta. ^^ Yo también apoyo más el RenHoro… Pero eso de quien es el Seme y quien el Uke siempre varía en mi cabeza. ^^ No sé por qué. ¡¡Gracias por leer!! n___n espero que te guste!! @@U Por cierto… ¿Ya dije que te ayudo con lo de los peces?

**Lain Chan:** Gracias por leer y dejar tu R/R!! ^^ xD Y también por decir cosas lindas del fic!! n_n A mi también me encanta el HoroRen [xD Es una de las favoritas de tu servidora]. Mmm.. ^c^ No os preocupéis, que para hentai, yo cumplo los requisitos!! Mmm… A ver, no habrá lemon, pero sí lime. [I love lime, xD Tú no?]. @@U Pero, ya verás… xP Espero que te guste!

**AGUILA FANEL:** Gracias por haberlo leído!! ^^ Bueno… @@U Pronto vendrá el romance entre ellos! ^^ Ya verás. @@U ¿Por qué casi nadie le presta atención a Yoh y a Anna? xD Me da risa eso! ^^ Pero, bueno es que el Yaoi es tan kawaii! *¬*. Jejeje… ^^ Gracias por leer y espero que te guste.

**Javiera Hiwatari:** ¡Nihao, amiga! xDD Javi-Javi, gracias por seguir leyendo esto! Sí, eso de ver a tu persona más querida besando a otra: duele. ^^ Pero, ya planeé la historia, y todo acabará bien [*Cof*almenosporahora*cof*] para Ren y Horo. ^^ Y ya vendrá el HaoLyserg. La pareja es complicada, porque no puedo unirlos y ya, sino que Lyserg tiene que pensar, y lo mismo va para el psicópata… ^^ Aún así, espero que te guste mucho!! xD

**¡¡Gracias a todos!!** x____xU El capítulo está largo. 17 páginas…Weh.. ^^U ¡Espero que les guste!

-

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Capítulo 3:** El regreso de los espíritus.

-

-

La residencia Asakura podía ser considerada de todo, menos normal, y ese detalle era algo que a nadie le importaba, ni le quitaba el sueño. O por lo menos eso pensaba la linda Tamao mientras servía la cena de esa noche.

A pesar de lo heterogéneo de los personajes que habitaban en las habitaciones, siempre se había visto un aire de gran amistad entre ellos, y también, de tremenda vitalidad. Ahora, la pelirosada casi podía jurar, que muchos ni siquiera se miraban.

Ella, antes de sentarse a la mesa a comer, se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada al joven Manta que aquella noche se encontraba comiendo con ellos, como casi se había vuelto costumbre, y antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba sonrojada, se inclinó suavemente al suelo, para empezar a comer.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- Dijo Yoh antes de empezar a comer con gran ánimo. - ¡Vaya, Tamao! Que delicioso te quedó esta vez.

-Mu-muchas gracias, Joven Yoh.- Y la chica volvió a sonrojarse como era costumbre; para que luego Manta se le quedara mirando, y Tamamura no tardó en notar que de costumbre esa mirada no tenía _nada._

-¡Don Yoh tiene razón!- Ryu sonrió de oreja a oreja - ¡Está exquisito!

A pesar de que no se le fue la sangre de la cabeza, Tamao suspiró. Le gustaba que elogiaran su comida, (¡Eso la ponía contenta!), es sólo que algo le faltaba, y ella sabía perfectamente que era. La comida había salido con mucha facilidad, y cuando fue de compras en todo reinó la tranquilidad.

_¿Dónde estarían Konchi y Ponchi?_

Y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Hao lanzó la pregunta de los millones:

-¿Dónde están todos sus espíritus?

Aunque fuera una simple pregunta, el mayor Asakura tenía serias dudas de la respuesta. Al principio creyó que estaba muy débil con su nuevo cuerpo como para poder sentirlos, pero luego desechó la idea: ¡Él era el mejor shaman de todos los tiempos! A pesar de estar débil, él como mínimo sentiría su presencia. Pero luego cayó en cuenta que cuando estuvo en el cuerpo de su gemelo, nunca vio a ningún espíritu, ni siquiera Yoh dijo alguna vez _'Amidamaru'_. ¿Entonces? ¡¡¿Dónde estaban?!!

No creía que estuvieran tan locos como para liberarlos así como así ¿cierto? No, era imposible, porque los espíritus también estaban encariñados con ellos.

Por eso estaba tan curioso, y no encontró un mejor momento para formular la pregunta.

-¿Y para qué tú quieres saber eso?- Salió Ren con su mal humor característico, sólo que la sombra psicópata que sus dorados ojos ahora mostraban no daban buena espina.- ¿Te los quieres robar también?

El _'también'_ de la oración pasó desapercibido por casi todos, incluido Horo Horo, (el cual miraba su plato de arroz muy interesado); pero Hao no tardó en sonreír, Anna en mirar con más atención a Ren, e Yoh fruncir mentalmente el entrecejo.

-Yo no he robado nada.- Dejó escapar el mayor Asakura con cinismo, y un dejo de burla- ¿Qué? ¿Les falta algo en la decoración de sus cuartos? No sé, ¿Un novio, un cenicero, o algo así?

Para ahora, Pilika, Manta, Ryu y Chocolove miraban sin gran disimulo a los que participaban en la conversación. Lyserg y Horo Horo, sin embargo, casi se encogieron en sus asientos, pero sus oídos estaban muy atentos.

-¿Qué ridiculeces dices?- A pesar de que las mejillas del Tao se tornaron escarlata, su semblante seguía serio.- ¡Por lo menos yo no t…!

Pero Ren no pudo continuar, gracias al buen brazo de Anna que le había lanzado una bola de arroz por el aire.

-No permitiré discusiones en la mesa, y menos que me arruinen mi comida.- Defendió su acto, con el mismo semblante fastidiado de siempre.

-¡Pero, Anna…!- Empezó Ren, pero otra bola de arroz lo hizo callar.

-¡Ya, pue'!- Le dijo del otro lado de la mesa Chocolove, con el brazo aún extendido dejando en evidencia que él había lanzado el alimento hasta la cabeza del Tao.- ¡¡Que no discutas con la Banana de Anna!

Al segundo siguiente, no se vio al moreno por los al rededores, sólo una luz color café en el cielo que se elevaba y se elevaba. Luego del golpe, Ren y Anna se sentaron sacudiéndose las manos en la mesa.

Yoh no pudo evitar reír, mientras que Hao tragó saliva casi con dificultad. 

_"¡Que carácter! Debo cuidar lo que digo…"_ Pensó el que tenía instintos piro maniáticos; y se exasperó un poco al oír que su gemelo volvía a reír, pero esta vez en su cabeza. 

Al girar su cara, se encontró con la sonrisa tranquila de Yoh, pero a la vez muy suspicaz. Prácticamente le estaba diciendo que ya sabía como comunicarse con él mentalmente.

Pilika iba a hacer un comentario sobre la injusticia de lanzar por el aire a las personas: con los golpes bastaba. Pero antes de si quiera abrir la boca, una fuerte presencia espiritual la hizo girar su hermosa cabeza hacia la puerta del patio la cual, para estos instantes, estaba cerrada. No se sorprendió al ver que todos los demás estaban en la misma posición.

De repente, la puerta se abrió con un fuerte viento. Horo Horo sonrió al ver el semblante casi confundido de Hao, (Son cosas que no se ven todos los días. ¡Una vez cada cuaresma!), pero su ánimo mejoró muchísimo al darse cuenta de lo que pronto llegaría.

-¡¡Joven Yoh!!- Resonó por el salón de la comida justo antes de que un collar de flores se dejara caer por el cuello del gemelo menor. Amidamaru se materializó en frente de los ojos de todos, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, y otro collar de flores diversas en su propio cuello.

-¡Amidamaru!- Le dijo Yoh con mucho entusiasmo reflejado en su voz, antes de levantarse para ver directamente al samurai y volver s sonreír.

Antes de siquiera preguntar, los espíritus de todos hicieron acto de presencia entrando de distintas formas por la puerta.

Kororo se lanzó como una pequeña bala hasta el cuerpo del Ainu, para darle un gran abrazo; al no medir su fuerza, hizo que Horo Horo se fuera con él al suelo, pero eso no importó.

-¡Kororo!- Dijo el shaman del hielo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su pequeño espíritu de las plantas.

-¡Kuru ku!- Fue la respuesta del simpático ser, mientras que sonreía, y hacía que la hoja de planta que siempre traía consigo se meciera. 

Pilika tomó rápidamente al espíritu de su hermano entre sus manos, para luego sonreírle:

-¡Te extrañamos tanto, chico!

Por otro el otro lado de la mesa, las cosas tenían la misma emoción, pero no todos la expresaban.

-¡Señorito Ren! ¡Me alegro tanto de verlo de nuevo!

-Yo también me alegro, Basón.- El chino se permitió una sonrisa sincera, a lo que el espíritu en su forma pequeña respondió con cascaditas en los ojos.

A su lado, Lyserg estaba siendo observado por una hermosa hada del bosque, que le sonría tiernamente.

-¡Morphin!- Dijo el inglés simplemente, mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraron gracias al cariño que le tenía a su espíritu acompañante.

Ryu, sí parecía animado.

-¡Tokagueroh, compañero! ¿Cómo la pasaste?- Le picó el ojos sonriendo- ¿Conociste alguna chica linda?

-¡Ryu, por favor!- Le dijo simplemente el espíritu, mientras que se sonrojaba, a pesar de su color verde lagartija.

-¡Moske!- Le dijo Manta sonriendo.- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¡Así es, Manta!- Le sonrió el viejo espíritu, mientras que se decidía si abrazaba al pequeño o no. Después de todo, él no era su humano acompañante, aunque, casi se podía decir que sí. ¡Aquello era complicado! A pesar de todo lo hablado con Amidamaru, estaba confundido.

Oyamada entendió perfectamente el dilema del espíritu amigo del samurai, porque él se encontraba en las mismas. Aún así, se aventuró a lanzarle una pequeña mirada a Tamao, y se alegró mucho al verla sonreír, y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué tanto le estarían diciendo el mapache y el zorro a la pelirosada?

Luego, Ponchi le tapó los ojos a Tamao, mientras que Konchi le ponía al frente de ella, una colorida flor rosa. Y a la chica se le vieron casi todos los dientes al sonreír.

-Así que sí fueron a Hawai.- Explicó Anna con calma.- Pensé que eso les cansaría mucho.

-¿¿Qué??- Soltó Hao- ¡¡¿¿A Hawai??!!! **¡¿Fueron a Hawai?!**

Justo en ese momento, los espíritus se dieron cuenta de la presencia de un extraño en la mesa, y Amidamaru se colocó protectoramente delante de Yoh:

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- Se escuchó claramente su pregunta, gracias a que había mucho silencio alrededor. 

Hao suspiró, pero Yoh soltó otra de sus casi insoportables risitas.

-¡Es una larga historia, Amidamaru!- El menor Asakura observó atentamente a su querido espíritu, tratando de transmitirle le seguridad que él sentía al estar con su gemelo.- Te la cuento luego, ¿te parece? ^^

-Pero…- Aunque el milenario samurai bajó la guardia, tenía el cejo fruncido- ¿Por qué tiene el cabello tan corto como usted, joven Yoh?

Para el momento el carácter explosivo de Hao había salido a flote.

-¡¡Esa es la parte de larga de la historia, que nunca sabrás!!- Le dijo casi con elegancia. ¡Como detestaba que le recordaran una y otra vez lo de su cabello! ¡Él ya sabía que estaba corto! Lo sentía, lo veía, y lo traumaba ¿para qué recordárselo?

-Mmm…- Fue la respuesta de Amidamaru. 

-¡Pero sí fuimos a Hawai!- Respondió Moske, señalando una flor que tenía enredada en el cabello.

-Y al parecer les fue muy bien.- Terció Yoh, sosteniendo el collar de flores coloridas que Amidamaru le había puesto en el cuello como regalo.

Inmediatamente, el samurai sacó otra corona (quien sabe de donde), y se la colocó a Anna.

-¡Les trajimos recuerdos!- Dijo simplemente Amidamaru. Hao tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse con la escena. Anna tenía el mismo semblante serio, y fastidiado de siempre, pero con flores tan coloridas en su cuello, se veía un contraste muy cómico.

-Te lo agradezco.- Le dijo la rubia.

En ese momento, unos pasos apresurados en el jardín, volvieron a hacer que miraran por la puerta, sólo para encontrarse a Chocolove un poco mal herido (Pero, según la opinión de Ren, el color morado que tenía su ojo derecho le hacía una bonita combinación a su piel normal), montado sobre su imponente jaguar Mik.

-¡Orale pue' con Mik!- Dijo en su modo cantado- ¡Nunca pierde la fuerza! Además está bonito, y agarró color.

-¡Ay, pero que bruto!- Le dijo Horo Horo - ¿Cómo se va a broncear un jaguar?

A Chocolove le apareció un brillo en sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera soltar un comentario muy, muy gracioso (en extremo, ¡se iban a reír mucho!), Hao preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Qué demonios hacían los espíritus en una isla tan lejana como Hawai?

-Estar de vacaciones.- Le respondió Manta mientras que tomaba un poco de arroz de su plato, para luego comérselo.

-¿Vacaciones?- El shaman del fuego casi no entendía muy bien la situación.

-Verás, Hao.- Empezó a explicar Yoh con calma - Luego de la última batalla, -Hao lanzó un gruñido al saber a cual se refería _("¡Que me vencieron por suerte!")_ - todos quedamos cansados, y nuestros espíritus no son la excepción, por lo que nos apreció un bonito gesto dejarlos tomar unas vacaciones a donde ellos quisieran.

-Y no se les ocurrió mejor lugar que Hawai.- Terminó Anna con un tono de voz neutro, pero para el humor con el que se la había mantenido estos días, aquello era un alivio.

-¿Vacaciones, eh?- La mirada del mayor Asakura se paseó por todos los espíritus, viendo los felices que se encontraban. Sus ojos se quedaron un poco más de lo normal en el espíritu de Lyserg, pero eso nadie lo notó, ni siquiera el mismo inglés.- ¿Y por qué la esposa del científico loco no se fue con ellos?

La clara mención de Fausto hizo que se sorprendieran un poco. Era tan callado y reservado que a veces olvidaban que convivía ahí con ellos; pero vaya que sí era parte del equipo ¿Dónde estarían sin Fausto VIII? Más de uno estaría muerto para el momento.

-Bueno, - Yoh volvió a tomar la palabra- es que Elisa nunca quiso dejar a Fausto, decía que mejor estar con él. Las vacaciones se las tomarían juntos. De hecho, esta noche salieron a recolectar ciertos instrumentos que necesitaban para un experimento. 

Hao decidió dejar el tema al comprobar que, en efecto, todos en esa casa estaban locos. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos, y volviendo a comer.

-¿Y en dónde quedó tu imponente espíritu de Fuego?- Le preguntó Ren con algo que sonó a burla.

A pesar de que Hao sabía que le estaba dando luz verde para volver a pelear, esta vez no sonrió; simplemente abrió sus ojos mirando atentamente al chino, haciendo que captara que aquel era un tema que a él no le importaba pero que aún así explicaría sólo una vez.

-Se puede decir que lo perdí en la última batalla.- Su voz salió un tanto áspera, pero continuó luego de aclararse la garganta.- Pero ahora que no estoy muerto, él debe estar conmigo, porque soy un poderosísimo shaman, y él es mi espíritu acompañante.

-¿Entonces?- Le preguntó Ryu- ¿Dónde está?

El mayor Asakura dejó escapar un 'Humh' antes de seguir.

-Al ser un espíritu tan poderoso, no cualquiera puede con él; y a pesar de que yo soy el shaman más fuerte- Aquí Ren tosió -, aún no he recuperado todos mis poderes, por lo que no puedo llamarlo.

-O sea, que volverá pronto ¿no es así?- Preguntó Horo Horo, como tratando de dar ánimo.

-Así es,- Hao le sonrió de medio lado al Ainu, provocando ciertas reacciones en el chino - a penas recupere cierta cantidad de poder, y he de decir que falta muy poco.

-Pues espero que en el momento que lo llames no avises a todos.- Le dijo Anna sin mirarlo, sino tomando un bocado de pescado con los palillos- No quiero a un espíritu loco, con su loco dueño quemando la casa.

-¡Lo que tú digas, Annita!- Le sonrió Hao, pero casi no le duró la sonrisa, ya que Anna le había mandado una bola de arroz que dio justo en el blanco: su cara.

-A Annita no le gusta que le digan Annita.- Le recordó tontamente Yoh antes de también ser golpeado por otra bola de arroz.

-Joven Yoh.- Le dijo Amidamaru mientras observaba casi preocupado los remolinos que ahora eran los ojos de su humano acompañante.

-¡Bola de inútiles!- Y nadie nunca sabrá de donde llegó la bola de arroz que le lanzaron a Ren en el cabello.

Antes que se armara una guerra, Anna dejó muy en claro que si hacían otra cosa además de comer, y puede que respirar, les iría muy mal. Claro, también designó al shaman de China y a los gemelos como los ganadores de esa noche para limpiar el comedor, y la cocina.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Mucho más adentrada la noche, Manta había declarado (para sorpresa de nadie, pero emoción de todos), que esa noche la pasaría en la pensión. Ayudó un poco a los gemelos a limpiar el comedor, mientras que Tamao hacía lo propio con Ren en la cocina. Si se ayudaban mutuamente acabarían más rápido.

¡Y tenía razón! Una hora después, todo estaba limpio.

Ren se retiró sin decir palabra, el resto se sentó en la mesa con unas tazas de té que Tamao, muy amablemente, había preparado para todos.

-El carácter de esa prometida tuya es de mucho cuidado…- Dijo Hao para luego tomar un largo trago de su té caliente.

De repente, la cara de Manta se iluminó, y se levantó muy rápido de la mesa diciendo algo que sonó a: _"¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo lo olvidé?"_ A los pocos segundos volvió, con una caja de mediano tamaño entre sus pequeñas manitas.

Yoh soltó una risita.

-Yo también lo había olvidado, Manta.- Le dijo a su amigo.

-¿Qué es, joven Manta?- Preguntó Tamao demostrando la curiosidad que todos sentían.

Un segundo después, Pilika entró al ambiente, percibiendo el olor del té preparado por su amiga; se sentó en la mesa al lado de Yoh sin mayores ceremonias.

-¡Oye!- Le dijo sonriendo la peliazul- ¿Qué es eso?

-Les diré.- Respondió Manta, mientras que abría la caja, y sacaba de ella un plástico blanco, muchas hojas de papel y lo que parecía ser un estuche negro.- ¡Es una cámara fotográfica!

Tamao sonrió con dulzura, Hao, casi con malicia. 

-¡Vaya!- Le dijo la Ainu pareciendo emocionada- ¿Cómo la que tiraron al pozo de aguas termales mi hermano y Ren? 

-Sí.- Manta siguió sonriendo, casi con resignación.

-A si que… ¿Una cámara…?- Hao veía el objeto con interes.

-¿Sabes qué es, Hao?- Le preguntó Yoh con un dejo inocente en su voz, el mayor de los gemelos casi lo confundió con burla, pero, era mejor creer que su hermano era despistado.

-¡Claro que sé, baka!- Le dijo.- Toma fotografías a las personas, recordando momentos. Uno de los pocos inventos tecnológicos que me parecen buenos.

-Así es, Hao.- Le apoyó Oyamada alegremente.

-¡Me alegro que estés conmigo en eso, enanín!- Empezó el shaman del fuego, sin hacer caso al entre cejo fruncido de Yoh- ¡Porque te tengo una misión!

Manta casi salta en su asiento al comprender las palabras. ¿Una misión? ¿Para él?

-¿Una misión? ¿Para mí?- No pudo evitar repetir, ahora en voz alta- ¿Cuál, Hao?- Parecía un poco desconfiado, a lo que Hao sonrió.

-¡Es fácil! Tomarles fotos a todos los miembros de la casa, en todos los momentos.

-¿Eh?- Dejaron escapar Yoh, Manta, Pilika y Tamao al mismo tiempo, todos poniendo el mismo semblante confuso, que hizo que Hao casi se riera.

-Así es.- Explicó el mayor Asakura - No es la gran cosa, sólo tomar fotos. Será divertido, además, podremos recordar los momentos luego, y nos burlaremos, reiremos, y pareceremos estúpidos felices ¿Qué me dices?

-No se oye tan mala idea.- Le respondió Manta con fluidez, a pesar de que aún sentía desconfianza. Hao, a pesar del cabello corto, se diferenciaba mucho de Yoh.- Para eso son las cámaras.

-¡Pero deberás usarla en **todo** momento! ¡¡En todos!! Así sea triste, alegre, raro, o que no esté pasando absolutamente nada: debes fotografiar a la gente que aquí vive.

-¿Y para qué guardar fotos tristes, Hao?- le preguntó dubitativa Pilika.

-Para luego recordar con mejor sabor los mejores momentos- Le respondió Yoh, aunque para él no fuera la pregunta-. Así, veremos lo mementos en los que estuvimos mal, y los que estuvimos bien, y tendremos la certeza de que, a la final, todo estará bien.

-¡Oh!- Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Tamamura que había entendido muy bien que debía hacer Manta.

-Mmm… ¡Bueno, Hao!- Le dijo Oyamada con gran decisión en su voz- ¡Acepto!

-Muy bien.- Le respondió Hao, cual estuviera felicitando a un niño de 4 años.

Yoh sólo soltó una de sus famosas risitas.

Acto seguido, Manta apretó varios botones en la cámara, para luego colocarle el rollo de fotos, y volverla a cerrar. Luego, apretó más botones, y la puso sobre la mesa, paralelamente a donde estaban todos.

Con pequeños pero rápidos pasos se acercó hasta donde estaban Hao, Yoh, Pilika y Tamao reunidos (en ése orden sentados en la mesa), y se sentó al lado de Hao.

-¡Sonrían!- Dijo simplemente, para que 3 segundos más tarde, el flash de la cámara alumbrara toda la habitación.

Todos se sobaron los ojos luego, mientras murmuraban algo que sonaba como: "Nos agarraron desprevenidos para una foto"

-¡Esa fue para darle inicio a mí misión!- Sonrió el más pequeño en estatura, y Hao se debatió mentalmente sobre retractarse de la famosa misión, o sentirse orgulloso de que el enano tomaría muchas fotos de todos.

Yoh volvió a reír. ¡Que desesperante cuando le llegaban las risitas mentales de su gemelo!

**[~~~~~~~]**

Abrazando tiernamente a Kororo, Horo Horo entró a su habitación apagando las luces en su paso hasta su futon. A pesar de tener a su queridísimo espíritu consigo, volvía a sentirse triste y decaído. Y esto Kororo lo notaba claramente.

-¿Kukuru ku?- Le preguntó observándolo preocupado.

El Ainu sonrió.

-No te preocupes Kororito, que no pasa nada.- Le sonrió tristemente.- Es sólo que… dudo sobre algo.

Repasó mentalmente el día bizarro de hoy. Primero hizo un extraño pacto ganar-ganar con Hao. Luego, se besó con él, y Ren fue el único espectador de la escena. Después, se la pasó planeado con Hao ya ni sabe que cosas sobre Lyserg. Para terminar cenando, y que llegara Kororo.

-Ayudaré a Hao.- Dijo Horo Horo, aunque Kororo no supo identificar si le hablaba a él, o al aire.

Bueno, él lo ayudaría: de eso no había duda, pero… ¿Y si Ren verdaderamente no le quería? Hao se pasó la tarde tratando de hacerle entender que su amor sí era correspondido, pero aún en la congelada cabeza del shaman del norte no cabía la idea.

Si era verdad que Ren le quería ¿Para qué decirle que mejor olvidaran las cosas?

Y escuchó como la voz de Hao le decía en su cabeza (gracias a los recuerdos le la mañana y la tarde): "Los terceros también importan"

¿Ren estaba inseguro? ¿De lo que pensarían los demás? ¿Tenía miedo de eso?

… Si hablaba con sinceridad: Horo Horo también sentía miedo, pero no le faltaba voluntad para intentarlo. A pesar de que tantas cosas podían estropearse (su amistad, por ejemplo), la ganancia podía ser mucha; además, con el paso que iban no esperaba que su amistad floreciera mucho ahora, eso de estarse evitando como la peste no era muy saludable que digamos.

-Ni la depresión.- Volvió a soltar el Ainu, pero al menos esta vez sí miró a Kororo, antes de tomarlo entre sus manos y abrazarlo, preparándose para dormir.

Horo Horo estaba consiente de que sentirse triste y vacío no significaba estar feliz. Y si seguía así, se perdería las cosas buenas, como por ejemplo, disfrutar con sus amigos. 

Quería estar en un sueño… ¡Y simplemente despertar! Un mundo bastante ordenado, que ya todos sepan lo que tienen que hacer, y a quien amar.

Sonrió irónico al pensar que aquello sería en extremo aburrido.

Pero, por ejemplo, ese beso con Hao. Para él no significó nada sentimental, pero sí le gustó probar otros labios, porque descubrió que nada mejor a los de Ren.

¡Y el Tao los había visto! ¿Con qué cara lo vería ahora? No tenía nada porque rendirle cuentas, pero aún así… ¡Que vergüenza!

-Siempre metiendo la nariz donde no te llaman.- Para éste punto, Kororo suspiró, y Horo Horo cerró los ojos para abandonarse en el mundo de Morfeo.

_Mañana será otro día._

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

**Notas:**

¡¡Señores!! .___.U ¡¡Que largo capítulo!! Petra se inspiró! O.ôU Y yo que pensaba que tendría que rellenarlo para que no salieran corto! xD Wuhajajaja!

Bueno, aquí se resolvió un misterio que a nadie le importaba ^^ ¿Dónde estaban los espíritus? Wueh! 9_9U He de decir que yo no les tomé mucho en cuenta, pero… ¡Me caen tan bien! Además, ellos son vitales para *Shaman King* ¿Cómo quitarlos del fic si son grandes amigos de los protagonistas?

xDD Perdonen tan inventada idea de Hawai .__.U Petra se cree muy graciosa… En exceso. 

¡Ah! ¿Y la cámara de Manta? ¡Oh! n___ñ Se hartarán de todas las fotos que tomará: se los aseguro. Por cierto… @@U Para mi Kororo es niño ¿estoy mal?

Perdonen la mala redacción y el feo capítulo x__xU Quedó exageradamente largo. **¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER!!**

Pero antes una duda… _¿Cómo es eso que a muchos les gusta el HaoLyserg gracias a mi fic?_ o///óU Me llena de orgullo, pero me es difícil de creer… ^^UU

Para el que guste -- zelshamada@hotmail.com

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas! [T__T]

Zelshamada.


	4. Cada quien a su manera

**Shaman King**

_1 es 1 ÷ 2 = La mitad_

**[]**

**-**

**-**

=P Éste capítulo no quedó tan grosero de extensión, digo yo.

Un millón de gracias a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para dejarme un R/R, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

**Takami Megunata:** ..  Bueno, chica-linda! xD Siempre leyendo tus R/Rs me sonrojo!, jejeje… U. Pues, yo estoy muy contenta de que la historia te guste tanto! ¬ Créeme que trataré de no defraudarte, serio! Con lo del HaoLyserg: u.u No, no tengo fotos de ellos [Nótese mi cara de tristeza] , pero buscaré! ¬ Y si encuentro, con gusto te las paso!! xDD ¡Gracias por leer! Ojala y te siga gustando.

**Lain Chan:**  Gracias por leerlo!! ;;U En serio! Me alegra que te gustara. xD ¡Oh! **Habr** lime de HoroRen, a mi también me gusta! ñn ¡Y no te creas! Me encantó tu indirecta! Vaya! Un millón de gracias por leerte el HaoLyserg, aunque no te agrade tanto, es un honor! Y sí, a Hao le crecerá el cabello, pero primero…! xD Déjame divertirme, no? ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te siga gustando.

**Lucy:** ¡¡Gracias por leer!! xDD Jajaja! Tienes razón, no actualizo rápido, por culpa de Petra, y porque soy bastante vaga [U], pero trataré! Oó9 Además, antes de que se me complique el asunto con la escuela, quisiera terminar esto! xD Asíq ue espero seguirle rápido. Pues, a mi me encanta el HoroRen, ¡gracias por leer Moreno!! Ehrm… xD Sí quedó inconcluso, pero, ésa era la idea [u.uU Además, estaba nueva yo]. ¡¡Gracias por leer!! Y decir cosas tan lindas de mi fic, te lo agradezco mucho; espero no decepcionarte.

**Alyson-Lange:** xDD ¡¡Gracias por leer!! nn Sép, los espíritus merecían sus vacaciones! =PP ¡¡Y Hawai debe ser cheverísimo! ¬ Mm… Buneo, Ren se enojó más con Hao! xD Ya verás. Y con lo del HaoLyserg… U Paciencia, no puede ser de buenas a primeras. ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!! Espero que te siga gustando!! xD Me encantan tus R/Rs animados! xD

**lily-chan:** Gracias por seguir leyendo, protegida mía! xDD Jejeje, tus R/R's tan lindos siempre, que dan ánimos! TTU Bueno, con lo de las fotos,… xDD Me pareció divertido, la verdad! no te preocupes por lo del viernes.. ¬¬ Este viernes entro! xDD Ojalá nos veamos! ¬ Me gustó hablar con vos. Ya vendrá tu HaoLyserg! Por nada te defraudo. Gracias por seguir! ;;U

**The Dark:** ¡Graaaciiiaaass por leeeeeer! En serio! Muchos gracias! =PP Yeah! Hawai!! Wuhajajaja! o.óU Vale, la próxima vez, haré que vayan contigo! Los obligaré!! "ó9 .. Gracias por decirme cosas tan lindas. La verdad, es que hubo un problema mientras subía el capítulo, y salió un día después, o algo así! U Je. nn Grax por seguir en sintonía! Ojalá te siga gustando.

**Javiera Hiwatari:** Sis de mi corazón!! ;;U ¿Cómo le pago el hecho de que siga leyendo ésta porquería? ¡Te lo agradezco muchísimo! ¡En serio! =PP Ya vendrá el Espíritu de Fuego. Y bueno, lo de Horo y Ren ya se resolverá, no os preocupéis! xD Ahora, con Hao, bueno, ya verás! Con lo de Hawai, bueno! xD Petra quiere ir para allá! nn Gracias por seguir leyendo! Y ojalá sigas apoyándome! ;;U Os quiero mucho, sis!

**LADY TAO:** OO ¡Gracias por leer y decir cosas tan lindas! Ahora sí que mi cabeza se quedó sin sangre suficiente! xDD Por las 5 estrellas y el Oscar, me siento halagada, pero se me hace un muy bonito honor, el hecho de que me dejaras un R/R tan anímico! ¡¡Que bueno que te gusta el fic!! Espero no defraudarte con el HoroRen, de veras, que trataré de no hacerlo. Un millón!

nn Gracias a todos los que leyeron, y me ayudaron con esto. Ojalá les guste.

-

**[]**

-

**Capítulo 4:** Cada quien a su manera.

-

-

_Miles de ojos sobre su persona. Odio, rencor, miedo._

_Todos le odiaban…_

_Todos le envidiaban…_

_Todos le temían._

_Y él poco a poco también los odió. Poco a poco, paso a paso, como si no quisiera aceptarlo del todo, no le importó, y se hizo insensible según pasaban los segundos. Los desaparecería., ¡aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, lo haría! _

_O dejaría de llamarse Hao Asakura._

_Una mirada de acero, lo observó con un odio tan profundo que tembló. Con pasos poco rápidos y espeluznantes llegó el de mirada de hielo hasta él, y le extendió un brazo; con intensión de matarlo quizá._

_Y se le partía lo poco que le quedaba de corazón, al pensar en cuanto lo había querido antes, y ahora sólo quedaba vacío… Porque se detestaban entre sí._

En ése momento, ambos gemelos se despertaron casi sudando.

**[]**

-

No podían ser más de las 3 de la mañana, y sin embargo, a Ren le parecía mucho más temprano.

 No se había podido quedar dormido en el momento de acostarse, y arto de dar vueltas inconclusas en la cama, se dispuso ir a la cocina, a tomar un vaso de leche, y pensar con más calma, y en otro ambiente todo lo que ahora pasaba.

  Esta situación lo confundía cada vez más. Primero, había pensado que simplemente tenía que estar claro consigo mismo, para poder corresponderle como es debido a Horo Horo. No podía decir que sentía miedo, porque quería al shaman del hielo, sólo que había algo que lo frenaba, y no sabía que era; de hecho, aún no lo sabe, y luego de algunas noches sin pegar un ojo (muy parecida a ésta), había llegado a la conclusión de tomar un tiempo para analizar qué le ocurría.

… Sólo que **siempre** había puesto a Horo Horo como algo tácito en el juego. Como un elemento, que siempre estaría ahí, aunque ni siquiera se nombrara.

_Y al parecer, se había equivocado._

Tomó un sorbo de leche, mientras que se sentaba en el suelo, para apoyarse en la mesa del comedor, y terminar suspirando.

 Ren había estado más que seguro que el shaman del Norte le quería; ¿entonces? ¿Cómo que de repente se besa con Hao a la primera de cambio?

 Sonrió de medio lado. Bueno, él sí sabía porqué se habían besado, y la verdad es que se sentía alagado, pero nunca lo creyó capaz.

 El chico Tao había escuchado parte de la conversación que habían tenido el shaman del hielo con el del fuego, desde que Hao dijo algo de tener miedo de las demás personas, y luego para probarlo, le pidió un beso a Horo Horo. ¡Al que debía ser **sólo** y **nada más** de Ren!

 Y cuando vio la escena del famoso beso, su corazón se encogió, y de repente, todo se había puesto chiquito e insignificante. ¿Eso era estar enamorado? ¿Tener miedo de perder a alguien, a la persona que crees más importante?

Suspiró cansado, ya que no era la primera vez en el día que se hacía las mismas preguntas:

-Mañana le preguntaré a Yoh.- Por algo se le veía que andaba tan enamorado de Anna ¿o, no?

-Sí tú lo crees conveniente, hazlo; pero, yo digo que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua- Sorprendiendo al shaman de China, Hao hizo acto de presencia en el salón, sentándose con mucha gracia al frente de él, haciendo el ademán de querer menear el cabello, cosa que le salió frustrada-, o de leche, como prefieras.

La mirada de Ren se tornó rencorosa, y Hao _casi_ sintió indiferencia, pero aún así, seguía con su semblante cínico de siempre.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa?- Le preguntó Ren con desafío en voz, cosa que se veía muy gracioso, ya que hablaba en susurros.

-Bueno,- El menor de los gemelos casi sonríe- la primera pregunta está demás, ya que tú también estás aquí sin ningún motivo aparente ¿cierto? Y la segunda, bueno, es que sí me importa: Todo lo que le importe a Horo Horo me importa a mí.

 Asakura sonrió sintiéndose victorioso ante el Tao, quien por cierto, estaba usando todo el autocontrol que poseía, para no saltar la mesa, y empezar a ahorcar al gemelo de uno de sus mejores amigos.

 -Ja, que mentira.- Le respondió Ren tratando de parecer calmado - Sólo te interesa porque tendrás algo a cambio.

-Muy bien.- Le felicitó Hao en un tono demasiado dulce, como para no reconocer que era sarcasmo.- Pero tú no sabes que gano ¿verdad? ¡Jaja! Tal vez, gane lo que a ti más te duele perder. - Suspiró con elegancia y resignación - Y no me vengas con estupideces a decir que no sabes de qué estoy hablando.

-La verdad es que no me importa de cual de tus alucinaciones hablas; eso me trae sin cuidado. Sin embargo, puedo decirte, que yo no perderé lo que más quiero.

-He ahí un progreso.- Hao sonrió, aún cínico: parecía su marca personal - ¿Ya dejaste de tener miedo, y empiezas a nadar a la orilla del vaso?

-No me interesan tampoco tus cinismos, y estupideces varias.- Dicho esto cerró los ojos, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con elegancia.

 El shaman del fuego se levantó de la mesa en ese momento, y caminó hasta Ren, para hablarle aún más bajo, pero en un tono más serio, y puede, que preocupado.

-Te recomiendo que duermas un rato; hablo en serio cuando digo que te complicas la vida, pero recuerda, yo hago lo posible porque pase lo mejor, pero si tú no pones de su parte y lo dañas, te las verás conmigo.

 Ren le dedicó una mirada llena de furia y también incomprensión. Hao hablaba como si él y Horo Horo fueran los mejores amigos del universo, y a penas ayer en la mañana, habían tenido su primera charla directa, al menos. ¿Entonces? No tenía sentido, ¿Por qué sus ojos reflejaban gran seriedad, y su expresión neutra hacía que se pareciera horrores a Yoh? (Porque reconocerlos era fácil, pero cuando estaban sin sentimiento alguno reflejado, ¿cómo saber? ¡Y más con el cabello de ambos tan corto!)

-No tengo que rendirte cuentas a ti, además, ¿qué te importa? No sé cual sea, pero tendrás tu paga. Y por cierto, ya me cansé de tanta palabrería como si Horo Horo fuera el mejor de tus amigos, cuando ni siquiera le conoces.

 Hao sólo atinó a sonreír.

-Buen punto, desde tu punto de vista. No lo comprenderás, mas sí lo conozco. Y mejor de lo que piensas.

 Antes de que el Tao pudiera preguntar algo más, una fuerte luz blanca cegó a ambos por unos segundos. Ren se levantó inmediatamente, y dirigió su vista a la puerta, sólo para encontrar a Manta sonriendo, con una cámara fotográfica en las manos.

-¡¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí, cabezón?!!- Le preguntó enojado, mientras que Hao dejaba escapar una risita no parecida, pero igual de insoportable como la de Yoh.

¡El colmo! Los gemelos que se reían de estupideces.

-Me largo.- Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, y salía de la estancia, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada gélida a Hao, y una de espanto a Manta.

 Todos en esa casa se volvían progresivamente locos. Que bueno que él se había salvado.

**[]**

-

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba en gloriosa calma. Gloriosa sobretodo, porque eso de que la residencia Asakura estuviera en tranquilidad una mañana, no era de todos los días; e Yoh casi le agradecía a los dioses por ello cada noche.

 Se sentó en su futon, sintiéndose un poco cansado. Esos sueños extraños de Hao lo estaban asustando, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su hermano de eso, y casi estaba seguro que Hao desviaría el tema, antes de llegar a alguna pregunta directa.

 Luego de vestirse sintiéndose de mejor ánimo, miró hacia fuera, y dejó salir su suave risa. Era un bonito día: estaba despejado, y el cielo estaba azulito y profundo; además el calor del verano le agradaba.

 Y también oraba que Anna se despertara de mejor humor.

 Desde que Hao tenía cuerpo propio (O sea, hace 3 días exactamente) Anna estaba más mal humorada que de costumbre, y bueno, sabía que no podía luchar contra eso, mas cada vez que trataba de hacerle conversación ¡terminaba entrenando! Al parecer, lo que quería la itako, era que se arrepintiera de no haber confiado en ella (Versión que sólo Anna veía), y terminara sacando bandera blanca.

 ¡Pero él ya estaba arrepentido de no haberle dicho! Porque Yoh jamás lo vio de una forma desconfiada, sino protectiva. El problema estaba, en como hacérselo entender a su linda prometida.

 Y estemos claros, a Anna nunca le faltaban neuronas para pensar en esa opción de protegerla, el menor Asakura sabía de sobra, que ya había pasado por la mente de la rubia, y aún no la desechaba. Lo que pasó fue que se sintió traicionada.

 Suspiró.

-¡Bueno! Hoy le toca a Pilika hacer el desayuno. A ver con qué nos sorprende ésta vez.

 Yoh sabía que a pesar del buen corazón y la gran energía que ponía la ainu en la cocina, nunca había podido preparar algo que se considerara como un _Desayuno con todos los hierros_; o se pasaba de sal, o tenía exceso de azúcar, o simplemente parecían piedra echadas a hervir. Y sin embargo, ¡como se divertía con las ocurrencias de la peliazul!

 Salió de su habitación y giró hacia la izquierda en el pasillo, con la intención de ir a la cocina, pero cuando pasó por la recámara de su hermano mayor, una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios.

 ¡Bueno! Podría despertarlo, para no perder la tradición.

-¡Buenos días, Don Yoh!- La voz de Ryu, hizo que dejara sus pensamientos bromistas a un lado, y le dirigiera una sonrisa animada a su extravagante amigo, con espada de madera.

-¡Buen día para ti, Ryu!- Y otra risita se escuchó, procedente desde su garganta.- ¡Oh, Fausto!- Siguió cuando vio al científico atrás de Ryu, con su expresión seria, e indiferente de siempre.- ¡Ya has vuelto!

-Así es, volví esta mañana temprano.- Sonrió Fausto VIII, y atrás de él Eliza hizo acto de presencia.- Espero que todo esté bien.

Sin darle tiempo a Yoh de responder, el espíritu de Amidamaru se materializó atrás de su compañero.

-Nada malo ha pasado.- Dijo sonriendo- ¡Me alegra verlo de nuevo!

-Que bien, ya volvieron Amidamaru y los demás.- Por lo general Fausto sonreía de una manera hueca, o por lo menos, como si se estuviera riendo de algún chiste personal, por eso, cuando se le veía en el semblante una sonrisa de alegría, era algo muy digno de verse, o de tomarle una fotografía.

… Como bien Manta hacía ahora.

-¡Buenos días!- Salió Oyamada luciendo una gran sonrisa.

Sin más preámbulos, Ryu se acercó más hasta su Don Yoh, para hablarle rápidamente.

 -¡Fausto y yo queremos platicarte algo, Don Yoh! Amidamaru y el pequeño Manta pueden acompañarnos, queremos saber que es lo que opina.

 Tokagueroh apareció al lado de Ryu, y le sonrió a Amidamaru, con un dejo de cinismo.

 Esa lagartija a veces casaba.

Y Manta coronó con otra foto.

**[]**

-

Lyserg se había levanto muy temprano esa mañana.  Cualquiera podría culpar al insomnio, o al hecho de que ya no estuviera cansado, mas nunca llegaría a la conclusión de que el inglés se había equivocado pensando que a él le tocaba hacer el desayuno.

 Para cuando descubrió que la cocina había sido tomada por Pilika, casi sintió desilusión. Le gustaba cocinar, y eso mantendría su mente un poco despejaba, además… ¡Quien sabe Dios que clase de brebaje estaba preparando la peliazulada!

  Pensativo, y aún sentado en el piso de la casa que daba hacia el jardín, con las piernas bien estiradas hacia fuera, y balanceándolas, empezó a escuchar una bonita melodía que salía de la cocina: Pilika tarareaba en voz alta alguna canción. Y se escuchaba relajante, tal vez, fuera algún canto típico en su tribu. Al parecer, Morphin también pensó que sonaba bien, puesto que en ese momento apareció, y se dirigió volando hacia la ventada de donde preparaban la comida.

 Lo curioso era como los ruidos de ollas, y otros utensilios golpeando el piso y las paredes, contrastaban también con el tarareo de la Ainu.

 Subió los ojos al cielo, y pidió que por favor no les pusieran a comer de nuevo fidegua (1) con arroz, preparado a la Pilika [Preparación de la cual estaba orgullosa], o su estómago no lo resistiría.

 En ese momento, vio como Yoh caminaba por le corredor, tal vez, con destino de irse al comedor. Suspiró nervioso, por un momento pensó que aquel era Hao.

 Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, mientras que sentía como su aura se llenaba de impurezas, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

 Maldito Hao.

 El shaman del fuego no sólo había vuelto su vida una miseria desde sus risueños 8 años, sino también ahora, lo había confundido que todas las maneras posibles.

 Aún no entendía ¿Cómo era que Hao lo quería a él? Era prácticamente imposible tal cosa.

 Lyserg estaba muy consiente que él por el mayor Asakura, no sentía nada más que odio, y que si se llegaba a morir un día, no lo iba a extrañar.  Y aún así, le había llamado mucho la atención, que él sí ocupara un lugar en el corazón de Hao. (Si esa cosa realmente existía, porque el inglés lo dudaba **mucho**).

 De algo estaba seguro: Hao lo veía como objeto de deseo. ¿Por qué lo sabía? Por como lo miraba, por como secreteaba con Yoh cuando estaba cerca. También, porque cuando estuvo en el cuerpo de Yoh, le había prestado mucha atención a como cambiaba rápidamente de humor cuando estaba cerca.

 Y aquello, saber que la persona que él más odiaba en el mundo, y en cualquier otro, le quería, hacía que sus tripas se revolvieran, dándole la horrible sensación de querer vomitar.

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué tan psicópata podía llega a ser una persona? ¡¡Hao estaba demente!! Y si el inglés algo tenía claro, era que el intenso odio que sentía por el shaman del fuego, había aumentado su fuerza, al saber que Hao no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza.

 Primero mata a los padres, ya hora quiere jugar un rato con el hijo. Que bonito.

 ¡Como lo odiaba, maldita sea! Como lo detestaba. Ojalá muriera, y ya. Tal vez no en sus manos, pero sí que alguien cobrara todas las que debía.

 Dejó escapar un gruñido, haciendo que Morphin se regresara a él cuestionándole con la mirada.

 -¡Ya sé que mi hermana cocina horrible!- Sin saber cuando, Horo Horo se sentó a su lado, irradiando algo de energía- pero no es necesario que gruñas como perro para soportar su comida.

El peliverde no vio otra opción que sonreír.

-¿Qué tal, Horo Horo?

-¡Aquí!- Le respondió el del hielo, como quien no quiere la cosa. Dejó salir a Kororo, quien empezó a revolotear un rato con el espíritu del péndulo.- ¿Y tú?

-Igual.- Respondió sin ánimo.

-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

-¿No te parece que es obvio?- Preguntó sonando molesto.- Un parásito decidió habitar la residencia.

El shaman del Norte se llevó una mano hasta su nuca. ¡Vaya! Aquello de devolverle el favor a Hao, iba a ser sumamente difícil.

-¡Vale! Pero no puede ser tan malo.

-No para ti; sin embargo, yo lo odio.

-Conócelo mejor, ¿no te parece?- El Ainu casi se sentía ridículo diciéndole esas palabras de apoyo hacia Hao, cuando hablaba con su víctima afligida número 1.

-¡Es tonto lo que pides! Lo odio, y punto. Quisiera que él desapareciera y ya. ¡Hizo bastante daño al mundo, como para que vuelva otra vez! ¡Es incoherente!

-Y aún así participaste en su recuperación.- Horo Horo se felicitó mentalmente por su suspicacia al decir aquello, aunque la verdad, es que le había llamado la atención semanas atrás.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste si tanto lo odias?

-Estaba… confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-Pensaba que…, tal vez era otra persona; tal vez no era le mismo Hao.

-Puede que no estés erróneo.

-Las personas no cambian de una día para otro.

-Es cierto, por eso Hao lo está haciendo con el tiempo; a penas y empieza.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¡Deberías odiarlo por todo el mal que hizo!- Lyserg lo miraba enfadado, por lo que el Ainu no tuvo más remedio que suspirar derrotado.

-Cierto, pero… Tal vez él fuera el confundido. No sé porqué, pero me parece una buena persona, como si la conociera bien, y sé que hay cosas con las que no juega. El amor es una de ellas.

 El inglés abrió sus liadísimos ojos verdes lo más que pudo, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle al shaman de hielo porque había dicho eso, ya para cuando volteó a ver en donde estaba sentado, Horo Horo ya estaba entrando a la casa, con Kororo siguiéndole detrás.

 Frunció el entrecejo.

-Yo no lo perdono, ni lo perdonaré nunca por lo que me hizo.

 Si hubiera subido su cabeza unos centímetros, se habría encontrado con el semblante preocupado de su hada del bosque.

 Y sin ser si quiera oído, Manta salió de su escondite debajo de la casa, susurrando algo de que ya tenía 3 fotos nuevas. Moske, que lo había encontrado por pura casualidad esa mañana, había sonreído divertido, a pesar de que no entendía para nada lo que decía el simpático cabezón.

-Los vivos a veces son tan locos.- Dejó escapar.

**[]**

**-**

**-**

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

(1) El fidegua no es nada del otro mundo, pero es un plato que yo detesto, y es como una sopa. Sé que tiene pasta, y otros (muchos) alimentos, pero si ya de por sí a mi me sabe mal, no me quiero imaginar un plato de esos mal preparado… ¡Que asco! xD Si en otros países le dicen de otra manera, o yo estoy muy equivocada con el nombre U ¿Podrían decirme, por favor?

Notas:

Uy. Que feo… u.uU ¡Ejem!

Bueno, éste capítulo fue más de _'Léeme bien para que comprendas que vendrá luego'_ que otra cosa. Mmm… Ésta cabra debe ser pariente lejano de Chocolove.

 Ok, obviando de sobremanera la redacción, etc.: ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Qué le cambiarían? ¿Les gustó la conversación de Hao con Ren? Ya verán, ya verán. Jojojojojo!! o.ó!!

 El título es porque ya Hao y Horo Horo se están poniendo las pilas, en eso de ayudarse. xD

_Con el HaoLyserg:_ TT Onegai! Ténganme paciencia. Esta pareja debe curarse todas las heridas, antes de cualquier cosa, ¡¡ Por eso tardará un poquito en hacerse ver. ¡Gracias por su tiempo! xD [Aunque, sinceramente, no tiene precio].

 También, pido mis **más sinceras disculpas** por no actualizar rápido. U Como siempre, culparé a la cabra. Señala compulsivamente a Petra

Mucho parloteo. ¡Gracias por haber leído ésta barbaridad!

Mi e-mail -- zelshamadahotmail.com

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


	5. ¡Nos vamos vamos!

**Shaman King**

_1 es 1 ÷ 2 = La mitad_

**[]**

-

-

Notas: nn La mandada a volar que da Anna es éste capítulo, está dedicada a **_The Dark_** que la pidió! xDD Espero que les guste el capítulo!

n.n **¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON R/R!!** ¡En serio!

**Ale:** Primero que nada: gracias por leer y por decir cosas tan lindas del fic!!! nn ¡En serio! Es grato saber que mi fic gusta. Síp, el HoroRen es una gran pareja, y una de las más queridas! xD No alucinas, yo me encargaré de que tengan un final feliz, por ahora al menos. Luego, sufrirán… ¡Wuhajaja! Ehrm… nn ¡Gracias por leer! Ojala te siga gustando.

**The Dark:** Wuhajaja! Gracias por seguir leyendo!!! Vaya que me corté cuando leí lo de que te sorprendía… ¡Gracias por decir tan lindas cosas! n-n =P Gracias por entender lo del HaoLyserg, y también por lo de los títulos originales! Jeje, a mi no me parecen, pero espero que te sigan gustando. Ñaka-ñaka, bueno, aquí Anna manda a volar a alguien, y te dedico la volada!!  Jeje… n.n Ya que la querías ver. Espero que te siga gustando, y sigas leyendo esto!!

**Lucy:** ¡Cada vez que leo que eres mi fan me sonrojo hasta la punta del cabello! ¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Jeje, síe, muchas gracias por leer, y seguir éste fic. Lo sé, debo poner más juntos a Horo y a Ren, pero, pronto estarán muy unidos… ¡Déjalo en mis manos, no más! Wuhajaja! A muchos les gusta la pareja, y espero no decepcionarte. Ojala sigas leyendo!! Y gracias.

**LADY TAO:** Eeeh!! Sigo teniendo 5 estrellitas!!! Jejeje… ¡¡GRACIAS!! No sólo por leer, y decir tan buenas cosas sobre el fic, sino también por haberte molestado dejando un R/R. A mí también me encanta el Yaoi, y si es HoroRen ¡bienvenido sea! Jejeje. Espero que te siga gustando, y sigas leyendo, ¡ens erio! Me dan mucho ánimo tus R/Rs.. ¡Y a Petra también! xDD. ¡Gracias!

**Marineneko:** ¡¡Gracias por leer esto, chica!! No, en serio!! Muchísimas gracias; para mí es un honor que me dejes un R/R, aunque sea un capítulo sí y otro no! n.n Pues sí, los traumas de Lyserg complican el asunto, pero lo hace más divertido. [=PP Mí punto de vista]. Y lo de Ren,… síe, els iempre es desconfiado, y con Hao aún más! Que bueno que te gustó lo de Hawai, estaba nerviosa con eso, pensé que era una gran bobería [xDD Aún lo hago, y que no iba a gustar el detalle]. Gracias por tu tiempo, tu R/R, y tu presencia leyendo mi fic. Te lo agradezco muchísimo, ojala pueda seguir tus expectativas.

**katya-chan:** ¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!! Seriooo! Muchas gracias (Etto, si no salen las cositas delante de tu nick, es porque ff.net no las muestra ahora, no sé porqué! oóU) Que honor que me dejaras un R/R si tenías tiempo sin hacerlo. Y además, el comentario positivo de mi fic.. ¡Oh! Espero no defraudarte!! Me esforzaré!! n.n Con lo del HaoLyserg, ¡que bueno que te gusta! Es un tanto rara por las condiciones dadas, ¡pero vaya que gusta! xD. Espero que mi fic siga gustándote, y lo sigas leyendo. Muchas gracias.

 **Takami Megunata:** ¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER!! En serio, gracias por no perder la sintonía, tus R/Rs siempre me animan, y me hacen seguir, (Petra te tiene cariño u.uU). ¡Eeh! Que bueno que te gusta eso de los pensamientos… Cierto que algunos aburren… ¡Ay que vergüenza tengo! Gracias por decir que le mío no aburría, y lo de mi sentido del humor, también gracias [xD Mi prima leyó eso, y se echó a reír afirmándolo oóU]. ¡¡Gracias por seguir aquí!! Bueno, con las fotos RenHoro sí te puedo complacer, n.n agrégame a tu MSN, y nada más dime que eres tú, y te paso todas las que gustes!! De nuevo, gracias por leer, y espero que te siga gustando. n.n ¡Serio!

**Javiera Hiwatari:** ¡Gracias por seguir aquí leyendo, sis de mi alma! n.n ¡Wuneo! Aquí otro capítulo que en serio espero que te guste, y siga complaciéndote. Lo de los sueños, bueno, ya se resolverá, y ya verás quién lo odia, ¡ni te lo puedes imaginar! [jeje], todo tendrá una explicación!! Con el YohAnna [xDD ¿Puedes creer que eres de las pocas que pregunta?], ¡claro que se resolverá! Y no te preocupes, que Yoh ya no dará más pena, pronto, dará ganas de comérselo a besos [xDD O eso espero]. ¡¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!! ;--; Ojala y no abandones el fic, que te quiere.

**AGUILA FANEL:** ¡Ay, gracias por seguir leyendo! n.n Que bueno que te gusta el fic, y se te haga interesante, de veras. Y también, por tomarte un tiempo para dejarme un R/R. nn Espero que te siga gustando, y lo sigas leyendo. No dejaré de actualizar, así tarde meses! =P Le tengo cariño a la historia. Grax, por leer!!!

**lily-chan:** ¡¡Amiga mía!! n.n Gracias por leer!!!! En serio, jeje.. ¡se me hace un gran honor tenerte como lectora de mis fics! Síe, ya Hao y horo se pusieron en acción, con su plan. Y síp, grax por la paciencia con el HaoLyserg, como ya te dije ;; está complicado, pero ojala y guste mi modo de acercarlos. Yeah, Lyserg, para mí, es muy observador, e inteligente, no se le escapan muchas cosas, sólo que está traumado y tiene baja autoestima,… a ver como Hao cambia eso! xD. Pues no, Manta no vive con ellos, pero sí se la pasa en la casa Asakura, es que me cae muy bien el enano. Con lo de Chocolove y Anna, espero que me perdones, trato de ponerlos, pero son muchos personajes, y yo soy inexperta… Ahora sí trataré de no ignorar a ninguno. Y ya veras con las parejas n.n. Espero que te siga gustando, y sigas leyendo. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Rei:** ¡Gracias por haber leído!! ¡Wow!  Y por las cosas que dijiste.. ¡Que bien que te gustara! Y espero de todo corazón que lo siga haciendo. Síe, el HaoLyserg es complicado, creo que por eso me gusta mucho, uno no puede decir "Siempre se quisieron, y vivieron felices por siempre". También, grax por lo del RenHoro, jeje. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero que te siga gustando, y que ésta capítulo no sea la excepción.

_Bueno, ¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON!!_  Y también, muchísimas más a los que se tomaron un poquito de tiempo, y me dejaron un R/R.

Espero que les guste.

-

-

**[]**

-

-

**Capítulo 5:** ¡Nos vamos-vamos!

-

Pilika caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia Asakura, luciendo una media sonrisa, en su cara llena de cenizas_. ¡Wuhajaja!_  Ésta vez, la comida le había quedado muy bien.

¿Por qué todos se comportaban como si estuvieran reacios a comer?  ¿Qué les pasaba? ¡Hasta Hao la miró con desconfianza cuando le informó que el desayuno estaba listo!

¡Jojo! Pero es que él no había probado sus exquisiteces. Pero ya vería; ¡¡Esos huevos revueltos con salsa picante, algo de almendra, y miel le habían quedado _di-vi-nos_!!

Torció un poco su linda sonrisa, a pesar de que su semblante seguía mostrando felicidad. ¿A quién engañaba? Pilika odiaba cocinar. Esas tareas del hogar no estaban hechas para ella; la Ainu prefería no ensuciar o desordenar la casa, a ayudar en su limpieza.

 Jejeje… Aunque gracias a Anna, no debía preocuparse por limpiar. Aunque cocinar era otra cosa, ¡al menos podía poner su imaginación al máximo!

Hace tiempo que no se sentía orgullosa por alguna creación suya. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba bien, tenía tiempo sin sonreír a todo lo que le daban los labios.

-Jum… Ya volví a pensar en eso.- Le dijo al aire, frunciendo el entre cejo.

 No podía decir que tenía un dilema existencial [Como el pobre Lyserg. Casi no lo conocía, y ya reconocía que el semblante de amargado con el que se la pasaba, no era normal.], pero a nadie le gusta estar confundido. A ella le gustaba estar clara en lo que sentía, para poder estar en calma.

Pero cierto moreno no hacía más que reír y danzar en su cabeza molestamente.

Se sonrojó. Bueno, ya era un hecho que **no sabía** qué sentía por Chocolove. Le gustaba mucho estar con él, pero bien podía pasársela bien sin el bembón a su alrededor. Además, se consideraba muy joven para novios, y ése tipo de cosas.

_…. Y aún así el pensamiento no la dejaba en paz._

¡Que confusión! ¡Ni ella misma se entendía! Mejor pensar en otra cosa. En su hermano, por ejemplo.

 En ése momento los ojitos de Pilika no supieron qué emoción mostrar. Por un lado, sabía que Horo Horo no estaba bien… Por otro, parecía muy normal.

 Era raro ver al enérgico peliazul deprimido en su futon; si bien no mostraba tanto su tristeza al exterior, Pilika la palpaba casi inconscientemente.

 No en vano eran hermanos…

 Ella le había preguntado en varias oportunidades qué le acontecía, y él siempre respondía con lo mismo: _"Sólo tengo sueño, Pilika"_. Por lo que, tuvo que investigar por sus propios medios, y llegó a una conclusión: Nadie sabía, pero todo el mundo se había percatado.

Algo contradictorio, ¿verdad?

 Aunque… Su hermano desde ayer parecía muy apegado a Hao, ¿tendría que ver con la llegada del shaman del fuego? ¿Será que a Horo Horo le gustaba ése tipo?

Sin previo aviso, una brillante luz blanca, la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, para percatarse que había quedado un poco ciega.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Manta?- Le preguntó mientras que se tallaba los ojos con sus manos.

El cabezón rió un poco.

-Yo sólo cumplo con la misión de Hao.

Pilika frunció el entrecejo de nuevo al escuchar el nombre. La idea le había iluminado el cerebro, y despertado asombrosamente su curiosidad: ¿Sería por él que su hermano suspiraba tanto por las noches?

-Bueh…- Empezó la chica, bajando la cabeza para ver directamente al mejor amigo del buen Yoh.- Venía a decirte que el desayuno está listo.

Gracias a que lo veía muy bien, pudo darse cuenta de cómo el semblante de Oyamada cambiaba de uno alegre, a uno casi desesperado.

-Eh… ¿Tú cocinaste, Pilika?

Ahora podía sentir como una venita se la hacía en la frente, y subía el brazo.

-¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡¿Algún problema con ello?!

 Pero Manta tomó otra fotografía. ¡¡Que desesperante!

Tamao apareció detrás de Pilika en el instante correcto (tal vez, salvando al cabezón de un buen golpe, conociendo el carácter de la Ainu).

-Ya todos están en la mesa, señorita Pilika.- Luego de estas mágicas palabras, la chica del Norte salió corriendo al comedor: ¡Oh, ya quería introducir el desayuno!

A la pelirosa tan sólo le salió una gota de sudor, al ver la estela de polvo que había levantado su amiga. Vaya que estaba emocionada.

-¿Qué crees que haya preparado Pilika ésta vez?- Preguntó Manta lentamente.

-Cuando pasé por la cocina, no reconocía la mezcla amarillo oscuro…- Fue la no muy tranquilizadora respuesta.

 El más bajo suspiró, apretando la cámara entre sus manos. Se sonrojó cuando pensó que no tenía ninguna foto de Tamao.

-¿Oye, Tamao?

-Dígame, joven Manta.- Tamamura sonrió tímidamente.

-Podría… - Más sonrojo.- ¿Tomarte una foto? ¡Es para el álbum que luego llenaremos…!

-Oh…- Ahora ella era la sonrojada.- Eh… Claro.- Se puso al frente de Manta, y con sus manos juntas al frente, y sonriendo muy apenada, posó- ¿Así está bien?

-Cla-claro…- El nerviosismo de Oyamada estaba muy presente; Tamao se le hacía una chica _muuuuuy_ linda, se apresuró a tomarle la foto.

 Pero, un segundo antes de que el flash saliera, los espíritus de ella, Konchi y Ponchi, salieron de la nada asustándola, haciendo que la foto quedara un poco chistosa.

-Lo lamento, joven Manta.

-Dime sólo Manta.- Le sonrió.- Y no te preocupes, que quedó muy bien.

Y aunque a ella le pareciera increíble, se sonrojó aún más.

-

**[]**

-

Cuando Pilika llegó corriendo al comedor, dirigiéndose a la cocina, no se percató de que su hermano y Hao estaban muy juntos en la mesa, hablando en voz baja y apresurada. En palabras más simples: secreteando.

Pero Ren era otra cosa; se había percatado, no sólo de que a penas había entrado Hao al comedor, Horo Horo lo miró muy intensamente, sino también, que definitivamente Hao ya le había contado su conversación de la madrugada. Lo sabía porque el shaman del hielo estaba sonrojado, y tenía un semblante de sorpresa.

_"Hao actúa como un chivo expiatorio"_  Concluyó el de China.

Sonrió de medio lado. Al menos eso era una buena señal, significaba que le importaba (aún) a Horo Horo, y no lo había mandado a volar de su mente; pero aún así… El shaman del Norte y el gemelo de Yoh, estaban _demasiado_ juntos a su parecer. Ahora frunció el entrecejo: quería saber de qué demonios hablaban.

 Disimuladamente se acercó un poco más, y en realidad, fue poco lo que captó de la plática que los shamanes de hielo y fuego sostenían.

-¿Estás seguro de que Ryu le dijo eso a Yoh?- Preguntó Horo Horo con extrañeza.

-¡Que sí! No te miento a ti.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Suspiró.- Me dan ganas de hacer lo mismo.

-Tú dijiste que querías, cuando estaba yo en el cuerpo de Yoh.

-Eso también lo sé; pero ahora estás tú, y estoy un poco confundido.

-Por mí no te preocupes, sabes que yo me haré cargo de mi parte.- Dijo Hao.

-Bien, gracias. Pero yo no quiero faltar a mi parte.

-Creo que ya lo confundiste un poco más, va por buen camino…

-¿Quién te entiende Hao?- Horo Horo rió un poco.- Aconséjame, ¿qué hago?

-¡Jaja! Pidiéndole consejos al gran Hao.- Exclamó bajamente.

-Pues, si te vas a poner así de nuevo…

-¡Ya, ya! Yo te digo que hagas lo que quieras.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no me ayuda!

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

-Si lo hago o no.

-¿Y eso no es decisión tuya?- Para el oído de Ren, Hao se encontraba muy confundido.

-¡¡Pero decide tú por mí!!

-Si eso insistes…- Hao miró calló durante 3 segundos, y luego sonrió.- Hazlo.

-¿En serio?- Ahora el extrañado era el shaman del hielo- ¿Y qué hay de mi parte? ¡No te quiero dejar solo!

-¿Qué? ¿Me dejarás para siempre?

-Bueno, no…- El del Norte sonrió.- ¡¡Tienes razón!! ¡Lo haré! Tal vez, si me despejo la mente, te pueda ayudar mejor. Estoy consiente de que tú problema es más grave.

-¡Jah! Sí, bueno…- Hao suspiró.- Ya dejemos de hablar así, porque el chinito no se está perdiendo ni pista de la conversación.

Antes la declaración de Hao, Ren se sonrojó hasta las raíces del cabello, y rápidamente volteó la cara hacia otro lado, por si acaso Horo Horo lo veía para comprobar lo dicho por el mayor Asakura.

Si bien antes Ren estaba curioso de lo que hablaban ambos shamanes, ahora lo estaba **muchísimo** más. ¿Qué era eso que haría Horo Horo, y qué parte le tocaba cumplir? ¿Cómo que no quería dejar a Hao? ¿Desde cuando se tenían entre los dos tanta confianza?

 Ahora sabía que la incomodidad de sentía en la boca del estomago, era la rara combinación de los celos, con la angustia. ¿Y si verdaderamente, lo que Hao ganaba ayudando a Horo Horo, era al propio shaman del hielo?

 Agitó varias veces la cabeza: No, ni pensarlo. Y sin embargo, la sensación seguía ahí.

-¡¡Buenos días!!- La animada voz de Pilika sacó a todos de sus pensamientos, o conversaciones.- ¡¡He aquí su desayuno!!

 La peliazul destapó una olla, de donde salió una pequeña nube de humor; bueno, tal vez, sí se le había pasado un poco cuando lo puso a cocinar, ¡pero qué más da!

Las caras de todos se arrugaron al sentir un extraño olor, que ni siquiera quisieron tratar de identificar.

 La Ainu muy gustosamente, puso la olla en el centro de la mesa, con intención de que todos se sirvieran, y luego, con una gran sonrisa, se sentó en la mesa, lista para ver como sus amigos probaban sus exquisiteces.

 Mientras que Lyserg se servía con una cara de desagrado, preguntó:

-¿No comerás tú, Pilika?

-¡Ah, no!- Le sonrió.- Cocinar me quita el hambre, no sé porqué.

¡Que alegre muchacha! No pudo evitar pensar Anna, mientras que el inglés le pasaba cuidadosamente el desayuno. Si ella no probaba su propia comida… ¡¡No sabía con qué demonios los estaba torturando!!

_¡Arhg! _ No podía ni disfrutar de un buen desayuno, _tenía unas inmensas ganas de ahorcar a la chef. _Y para lo más cumbre, y sobretodo bueno para su paciencia: Manta tomó una foto.

 Anna frunció más el entrecejo, ¿de dónde había sacado el enano tan molesta costumbre ahora? ¿Por qué Hao reía tanto? ¿Por qué Horo Horo se veía sin tanta energía? ¿Por qué Ren parecía rabioso? Y ¿por qué Chocolove y Pilika no se miraban, mientras que Tamao y Manta tenían un rosa permanente en sus mejillas? Ryu estaba muy ido, y al menos Fausto estaba normal: Tan amable y frío como siempre.

 Entendía porque Lyserg también estaba de mal humor constante; pero lo que no entendía, y la ponía de peor humor a ella, era la razón por la cual su prometido estuviera tan calmado como siempre.

 ¡Anna prácticamente le había dicho de todas las maneras habidas y por haber que estaba **muy** enojada con él! ¿Y qué hacía el lindo Yoh? ¡¡Nada!!

 Dejó escapar un gruñido, que a penas y Lyserg captó. ¡Quería que su prometido se moviera! ¡Que se viera más interesado! Que por una vez, frente a ella, no pusiera esa cara de despreocupado.

 ¡Ella lo quería, con un demonio, y tan sólo quería una demostración de que a Yoh le importaba!

 Por la itako no era tonta, para nada. Claro que sabía que Yoh no le había dicho lo de Hao por querer protegerla, ¡pero ella podía sola! Además, siempre lo tendría a él para que la ayudase.

 Le molestó la falta de confianza, que siempre debe haber en una relación de pareja. Ella le tenía mucha confianza, y no le guardaba secretos; por un momento se sintió desplazada, por no haberse enterado de que Hao estaba en Yoh.

 Al menos tenía una satisfacción: sabía que Yoh la amaba tanto como ella a él, porque se lo había dicho. Bueno, se lo había dicho a su hermano, pero en voz alta, luego de que Hao la besara.

 Se sonrojó sólo un poco.

 Hao la había besado, pero luego _ella_ había besado a _Yoh_, y él por ese simple acto, le hizo saber que cualquier duda que la rubia tuviera sobre su amor, sobraba totalmente.

_"Baka, Yoh"_  Pensó Anna, casi sonriendo _"Pero así es él…"_

 Y volvimos a llegar al punto de su enojo: así era él. De acuerdo, Anna no quería cambiarlo, y por nada del mundo lo haría, es sólo que, quería que se interesara por resolver el pequeño pleito que tenían.

 Que se moviera un poco, no estaría de más.

 Y simplemente eso la molestaba. Ya hablaría en calma con su prometido un día no muy lejano. Porque siempre le buscaba conversación en los peores momentos. [¡En el capítulo final de su novela, por los dioses!]

 Y ahora sólo quería saciar su hambre en paz, ¿y qué había de comer? Una masa extraña, que parecía contener demasiada azúcar para el gusto de ella, y el de cualquiera.

-Si comen esto, no podrán comer más dulces o huevos en toda una semana,- Opinó Fausto, casi para sí mismo- posee mucho colesterol.

Antes de que el carácter de Pilika saliera a flote, Hao comentó:

-¡Vamos! No está tan mal.- Y para sorpresa de todos, llevó hasta su boca una cucharada del desayuno,… y otra, y otra más.

-¿Lo ven? ¡A Hao le gusta! ¿Por qué ustedes no comen?- Preguntó la hermana menor de Horo Horo molesta.

 Antes de que Anna pudiera lanzarle algún comentario sarcástico, la interrupción de un _"Mmmh, que rico."_  La hizo voltear su cabeza, hasta Horo Horo; y ahora se percataba de que todos, menos Hao, lo miraban.

 Si estuviese comiendo la comida hecha por su hermana, tal vez todos hubieran volteado rápidamente sus cabezas, para probar suerte con el desayuno; pero parecía estar comiendo un pastelito muy esponjadito y apetitoso. Y lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

¡Eso fue el colmo para la paciencia de Anna! ¡¡No permitiría que nadie hiciera trampa!!

-¡¡O sufrimos todos, o ninguno!!- Le dijo la itako mientras que golpeaba a Horo Horo y lo mandaba a volar, volar.

 Anna sonrió, al menos había encontrado una forma de descargar un poco de frustración. Y Hao seguía comiendo, como si el platillo fuese una de las maravillas del mundo.

 Ante esto, Chocolove se atrevió a probarlo… Y gracias a los dioses que Pilika estaba entretenida buscando en dónde había caído su hermano, o habría visto su semblante reducirse hasta uno de asco.

 _"La chica es linda…"_  Pensó el moreno _"Pero, mejor yo prepararé la comida de nuestros hijos"_  Inmediatamente se sonrojó, para después lanzar algún chiste malo, para que Manta le pasara el agua.

 Yoh sonrió. ¡Que divertido era estar entre amigos, y los seres más queridos!

-

**[]**

-

Horo Horo, ya estaba totalmente decidido; hablaría con Ryu, Fausto e Yoh.

 Bueno, posiblemente el viaje aéreo hasta la parte más alejada del jardín trasero, había reforzado sus ganas de acompañar a sus amigos. No obstante, había un pequeño detalle que no le gustaba dejar: Hao.

 El mayor Asakura, caminaba a su lado por los pasillos de la casa de su gemelo, dispuesto a acompañarlo mientras hablaba con el shaman de la espada de madera.

 Por alguna extraña razón, Hao le profesaba confianza, lo cual era irónico. Había luchado contra él a muerte, y ahora no quería abandonarlo, porque le era fiel a los tratos que hacía.

 Giró un poco su cabeza, para detallarlo mejor. El cabello corto que traía lo hacía semejarse mucho a su hermano, y aún así, podía distinguirlos fácilmente, por la mirada, y la sonrisa. La mirada de Hao era astuta, y la sonrisa burlesca. Los ojos del menor eran calmados, y su sonrisa despreocupada.

_"Hermanitos para raros…"_  Pensó.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes- Le dijo Hao casi adivinando sus pensamientos-, tú no te irás para siempre, y yo sé que puedo confiar en ti, para que me ayudes con Lyserg.

 Horo Horo sonrió.

-¿Por qué confías tanto en mí?- No pudo evitar preguntar el shaman del hielo, sintiéndose relajado; lo cual era extraño, él no acostumbra a confiar rápido en las personas. ¡Y confiar en Hao de buenas a primeras, era algo que concebía imposible! … Y ahí estaba.

-Por la misma razón que tú confías en mí.- Demonios, odiaba cuando el castaño le respondía de esa manera, porque no decía nada claro.

-¡Pero eso tampoco lo sé!- Y para la frustración de Horo Horo, Hao sonrió.

 Sin aviso, Kororo apareció frente a ellos, sosteniendo su ramita, y sonriendo de buena gana.

-¡Kukuruku!- Decía con ánimo el espíritu - ¡Koko, Horo Horo! Kukuru, Hao, ¡Kurururku! ¡Kuru!- Y al decir esto, señalaba respectivamente a los jóvenes.

 Antes de que siguiera hablando, Horo Horo tomó al espíritu entre sus brazos, para luego proceder a halarle sus lindos cachetes.

-¿De qué me hablas, Kororo?- Le dijo su humano acompañante- ¡Por primera vez en mi vida, no te entiendo!

-¡Jajaja!- Empezó a reír Hao, antes de quitarle a Kororo al Ainu, y ponerlo en su hombro.- No está diciendo nada malo.

-¿Lo entiendes?- Preguntó el Ainu extrañado.

-Sí, bueno, un poco.

 Ante esto, Kororo le sonrió al castaño, y le casó la lengua de una forma muy graciosa al shaman del hielo.

-¡Kororito!- Lloró el hermano de Pilika. Y Hao volvió a reír.

 Antes de que Horo Horo le pudiera preguntar a Hao, que había dicho su espíritu (Es que había hablado muy rápido, y con mucho ánimo… ¡No había entendido tantos _Koro's!_), Ryu llegó caminando por el pasillo del lado contrario, cantando su típica canción de la lluvia.

-Debes preguntarle al loco vestido de Elvis.- Le animó el shaman del fuego.

-¡Ya sé!… ¡Oye! No le digas así a Ryu.

-¡Deja de posponer las cosas, y hazlo!- Y empujó a Horo Horo hacia el frente.

-¡Horo Horo!- Le sonrió el acompañante de Tokagueroh- ¿Ya no te duele el golpe que te dio Doña Anna?- Le preguntó.

Al Ainu se le coloraron un poco las mejillas, para luego contestar de mala gana un "No". Y antes de que al mayor se le ocurriera burlarse de él, fue directo al grano.

-Ryu, quiero hablarte sobre lo que Fausto y tú piensan hacer.

Ryu frunció el entrecejo, tal vez, preguntándose cómo diablos Horo Horo estaba enterado la de la conversación.

 -Ehh… Bueno, Horo Horo…

-Hola, hermanito.- Saludó Hao, a Yoh, quien recientemente estaba al lado de Ryu, sonriendo tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Hola Hao, Ryu, Horo Horo y Kororo.- Dejó escapar una risita.- ¿A qué se debe ésta reunión de pasillo?

 Hao sonrió de medio lado, eh… bueno, tal vez sí debería moverse a otro lado para conversar más tranquilos, pensó.

_"Y también, porque estamos al frente de la habitación de Annita, y no creo que le guste tanto ruido"_

Ahora el mayor Asakura dejó escapar un gruñido. ¿Por qué Yoh no podía simplemente hablarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que decirle eso a través de la mente? ¡¿Qué no tenía nada que hacer además de sacarlo de quicio?!

-Vayamos a otro lado, ¿no les parece?- Sonrió el menor Asakura, mientras que empezaba la marcha hasta la sala, para hablar más tranquilos.

 _"A buena hora vienes a decirlo, Yoh"_  Le reprochó Hao mentalmente.

¡Oh! Como le gustaba exasperar a su hermano mayor. Ya sabía que Hao aún no se acostumbraba a que él interrumpiera sus pensamientos, y cada vez que podía, no perdía una oportunidad para pasarle algún dato mental.

_"¿De qué hablan Horo Horo y Ryu?" _ Cuestionó mentalmente Yoh, procurando que Hao lo escuchase.

_"El Ainu se quiere ir con el del copete"_  Le respondió simplemente su gemelo.

_"¡Oh! ¿Y eso?"_

_"Le ayudará a despejar la mente"_

_"Jijijiji. Ya veo."_

_"¿Ya dejas de hablarme por aquí?"_

_"No." _ Fue la simple respuesta de Yoh, antes de escuchar un gruñido de su hermano mayor.

-

**[]**

-

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, lo cual era un alivio para todos aquellos que no probaron bocado en el desayuno. ¡Por fin comerían comida que **de verdad** fuera comida y se pudiera comer!

 Chocolove no imaginaba otra mañana repitiendo tantas veces la palabra comida en toda oración. Manta le dijo algo así como que estaba obsesionado por comer: ¡Y no era para menos! La linda Pilika los estaba matando de hambre, en sentido figurado.

Por lo que, cuando Ryu apareció de la cocina, con una gran olla de comida, muchos suspiros de oyeron.

-¡Gracias a los espíritus!- Lloró Horo Horo.

En un _santiamén_ ya todos tenían servida una buena porción de **verdadera** comida en sus platos respectivos.

 Fausto observó detenidamente su almuerzo: al menos éste no lo mataría. Jamás se quejaría de la comida de Ryu, tenía un gran balance. ¡Oh! Recordaba cuando su querida Eliza le cocinaba…, pero era mejor no ponerse melancólico.

 Podía percibir un aire de tensión en la mesa, y no tenía idea de porqué. Bueno, sí la tenía, la llegada de Hao no fue lo que se diga la mejor noticia del mundo, por lo menos, no para ellos. Suponía que de eso se trataba.

 No se podía quejar de aquellos muchachos. Todos tenían un gran corazón, eso, sin contar el inmenso poder espiritual; todos le caían muy bien, cada cual a su manera.

 Sin poner resistencia alguna, su mirada chocó contra una nerviosa de Ryu. ¡Era cierto! Tal vez su pobre compañero estaba un tanto asustando, por dar la noticia.

 Bueno, ¿qué mejor momento que éste? Sobretodo, desde que le habían informado que Horo Horo se había unido al plan.

 Había un gran silencio en la mesa; lo que podía significar dos cosas: O que estaban peleados, o que tenía exagerada hambre. Ya que Ryu no sabía exactamente cual de las dos opciones era la correcta, decidió dar la noticia de golpe.

 Se aclaró la garganta para empezar, llamando la atención de todos.

-Espero que estén disfrutando la comida.- Sonrió, y todos sonrieron con él. Por alguna razón el shaman de la espada de madera estaba nervioso.- Bueno… Quería anunciar públicamente, que desde el día de mañana el buen Fausto, Horo Horo y yo, ya no estaremos aquí.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se escucharon en coro, por lo menos, las voces de Ren, Pilika y Manta.

-¿A dónde irán, pue'?- Preguntó Chocolove después de limpiarse los labios con una servilleta.

-Iremos a dar una vuelta por América.- Le aclaró Horo Horo con ánimo.- Más específicamente, a Estados Unidos.

-Irán a mi patria…- Dejó escapar el moreno, en un tono cantado.

-Así es.- Sonrió ahora el compañero de Tokagueroh.

-¡Pero, hermano!- Empezó al voz de Pilika.- ¿Qué harás por allá? ¿Tú por qué vas?

A pesar de que la mirada de Ren se clavó en el Ainu, (a quién las mejillas se le coloraron un poco de escarlata), Horo Horo empecinadamente miraba sólo a su hermanita. Por nada del mundo, vería al Tao. No quería que ahora su confianza fallara.

-Bueno, Pilika…- Empezó a explicar- ¡Yo iré a buscar un terreno para mis plantas!

-¿Tan lejos?- Ahora el que preguntaba, era el propio Ren.- ¡Es ridículo que lo hagas en América!

Sin quererlo del todo, el shaman del hielo chocó con la mirada dorada del chico chino. Sentía protesta en su voz, ¡eso era buena señal!

-Bueno, por algún lado debo empezar. Además, recuerda que yo quiero hacerlo por todo el mundo.

-¡Entonces yo iré contigo!- Casi gritó Pilika.

-¡Eso sí que no, jovencita!- Renegó su hermano.- Tú debes quedarte aquí. Además, no me iré tanto tiempo, volveré mucho antes de Ryu y Fausto.

-¿Y ustedes por qué se van?- preguntó ahora Anna, con su tono desdeñoso de siempre, refiriéndose al médico, y el que vestía como Elvis.

-Pues,- La mejillas de Ryu se ganaron un tono escarlata- ¡Para ver amigos de por allá!- Respondió pensando sólo un nombre: Billy.

-¿Y tú Fausto?- Preguntó Manta.

-Mí querida Eliza quiere viajar.

-Ya veo…

-¡Pero es estúpido!- Siguió Ren en un tono de burla- Irte para allá sólo por eso... ¡Bah!

-Yo no le estoy pidiendo opinión, señorito.- Le respondió Horo Horo de mala gana.

-Da igual; mí opinión siempre cuenta. Y sólo a ti se te ocurre algo tan baka.

-¡Ya que dije que no me importa lo que pienses! Es mi sueño, y no lo dejaré sólo porque a un arrogante como tú no le parezca.

Yoh decidió intervenir, antes de que la pelea se tornara de otro color; ya que podía ver como en las miradas de ambos la rabia y la tristeza crecía, y crecía.

-Creo, entonces, que lo que debemos hacer el desearles un muy buen viaje.- Sonrió.

 -Así es.- Terminó Hao.

Chocolove iba a decir algo más, pero el flash de la cámara de Manta, (quien estaba a su lado) lo cegó casi totalmente.

_"Así que de eso hablaba Horo Horo con Hao ésta mañana"_  Cayó en cuenta el chico Tao mientras sostenía los palillos japoneses con fuerza en su mano derecha _"Ahora sí te irás, Horo Horo… ¡Y yo aún no hago nada!"_

Y, para remate, la sonrisa que Hao le dedicaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, no era nada consoladora.

 Otro flash relució, ésta vez, cegándolos a todos.

-¡¡Ya, Manta!!- Gritó Pilika con desespero.

-

**[]**

**-**

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

Notas:

De acuerdo… Odio éste capítulo. La verdad es que quería que quedara bien!! Lo juro por Jack Sawyer que **quería** que quedara bien. Lo lamento….

TT Sin embargo,… Apartando la redacción, lo complicado, lo horrible, la ortografía, el tiempo sin actualizar, etc, ¿les gustó? ¡Sean sinceros, por favor! ;---; No se preocupen por mí.

Wueno, ¿qué pasó en ésta capítulo? Eh… nnU Que Horo Horo dice que se va, se va! [=PP Por eso el título]. Sí, creo que eso el lo más resaltante.

Eh, también disculpen porque, por alguna razón, ff.net no lee los cositos que ponía entre los corchetes! TT Ni los guiones bajos, ni otras cosas más.

Sin más parloteo; espero de todo corazón que me perdonen, y aún así, que les haya gustado.

POR CIERTOSólo para que sepan [xD], ya que el título de éste fic es muy largo y complicado [nn Pero todo un orgullo], he decidido decirle a secas 0,5 ¿Por qué? .. Porque cuando le comenté a mi prima el título, se empezó a reír, y a decir: "'No entiendo. ¿El ombligo? ¿1 y medio? ¿0,5?"… Así que así quedó! xD Para que no se perdieran, es todo! u.uU

**Cualquier cosa,** mi e-mail -- zelshamadahotmail.com

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


	6. Sutil rechazo

**Shaman King**

_1 es 1 ÷ 2 = La mitad_

**[-------]**

-

Notas1: Bueno, en éste capítulo notaran un muuuuuuy MUY pequeño HoroRen (por fin ¿ne?), esto, si no les gusta, no lean la segunda parte.

nn ¡Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron un R/R!

**Lady Tao:** Eh! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia!! En serio! También por dejarme un R/R T.T ¡Soy tan feliz! Síep, estoy tratando de actualizar rápido, porque me gusta la historia, y además, no quiero defraudarlos. xD ¡Y que viva el HoroRen! Espero que sigan escribiendo de esta pareja! oóU Yo también me acostumbré a ella. ¡Bueno! Muchísimas gracias, y ojala te gusta éste capítulo!!

**Lucy:** .. ¡Ey, nihao! Jajaja! Muchísimas gracias por decir cosas tan lindas de mi fic; bueno, viéndolo de cierta forma, el fic sí está hecho para ti, porque se lo estoy dedicando a los lectores del mismo (xD ¡Wuhajajaja!) Me dio risa el "Wi wi wi", porque aquí decimos mucho eso! [=PPPP]. Espero que éste capítulo siga tus expectativas, y te siga gustando. n.n ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!

**Lily-chan:** ¡Protegida mía, de mi alma y mi corazón! n.n, primero que cada, ¡gracias por leer! ¡Wuhajaja! Y también por decir, que te volviste adicta a mi fic! [xDD que risa me dio], segundo: ¿viste que actualicé medio rápido? 99 … si quieres me envías algo de tu fic. ¡Ah, y por cierto! u.uU Discúlpame lo de la vez pasada, es que mi hermana me molestaba! O.óU, pero, te quería comentar una nueva idea que tengo, de hecho, quería que leyeras lo que llevo. n.n Ansio hallarte pronto, porque me encanta hablar contigo!! Y también espero que te guste éste capítulo, porque está hecho con cariño. ¡Espero no decepcionarte! n.n Muchas gracias por seguir aquí.

**Saya Hiwatari Laskurai:** ¡Amiga mía! ¡Gracias por leer! No sabía que tenía el honor de tenerte como lectora!! nn, ¿por qué tanta formalidad? xD jejeje. Gracias por decir que es bueno el fic. Síep, Horo se va, y ya verás que hará Ren (y Hao). Bueno, con lo del HaoLyserg, será poco a poco, mas espero que te guste éste capítulo. ¡No quiero que luego aborrezcas el fic! ;; . ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

**Ale:** ¡Eh! n.n ¡¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!! Me alegran muchos tus R/R, siempre son animados! =P. Pues, además de que el capítulo pasado estuvo hecho un desastre [ojala me perdones], pues se vio que Horo se va; y sí se va. Es que el pobre Horo anda confundido por la reacción que tuvo Ren, pero no te preocupes, porque el que se la pasará peor, será el chinito [=P Wuhajajaja!]. ¡Espero que te guste éste capítulo! n.n Y que sigas leyendo el fic.

**Winged Tigre:** ¡Peque-san! Si llevara sombrero, me lo quitaría ante ti. ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!! El día que me llegó tu R/R, no me cabía la emoción! n.n ¡La Peque-san lee mis fics, y me dejó un r/r! (8) ¡Wuhajajajaja!! Gracias por decir que no está mal, pero ya sabes, no me gusta mucho. Espero que éste capítulo también te guste, y si no, ¡dímelo! T.T que lo escribo hasta que salga bien. ¡Te quiero mucho, mi Pequis! Gracias por estar aquí. ¡Un honor!

**Takami Megunata:** ¡Ey, gracias por seguir aquí! Tienes la manía de hacerme sonrojar con tus R/R; no te niego que me animan mucho.. ¡Pero me pongo roja! Gracias por seguir éste fic, y gracias a Ra que te gusta! xD Con respecto a mí, =P bueno, ya chateamos, tú sabrás como fue. ¡Síep! Ren por orgulloso va a dejar marchar a Horo Horo, aunque mira éste capítulo, a ver si te da una idea de lo que pasa. ¡Espero que te guste! Síe, ojala te siga pareciendo bueno, porque la verdad, tengo mis dudas (jeh…). No quisiera defraudarte, y además, te agradezco mucho, que estés conmigo en esto! n.n ¡Muchas gracias!

 **AGUILA FANEL:** ¡Ey! n.n ¡Gracias por leer! .. ¡Síe, muchísimas gracias! Ojala te guste éste capítulo también, no baje en la escala [aunque el 5 es lo peor! ¬¬U]. oóU Actualicé rápido, no? [xD, bueno, más o menos]. Espero que te guste, y sigas leyendo.

Ahora sí, **muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron**, porque sé que hay veces, que no se puede dejar r/r, o que da flojera hacerlo [=P], por eso, ¡muchas gracias!; mas, sobretodo a los que tomaron alguito de su tiempo, y me dejaron un comentario. ¡Gracias a todos!

**[-------]**

-

-

**Capítulo 6:** Sutil rechazo.

-

-

 Manta se encontraba frente un espejo, que estaba puesto en una de las paredes del pasillo. Ésta noche volvería a quedarse en casa de los Asakura, con la excusa de querer fotografiar la despedida entre Fausto, Ryu, Horo Horo y los demás.

 Retuvo un poco de aire. Bueno, tal vez le gustaba mucho estar en aquella casa, pero sabía que más de dos noches seguidas no podía estar. Primero: Ya habían muchas personas, segundo: ¡él tenía su propia casa, por Dios!

 Sin hacerse esperar, presionó el botón de la cama, para sacarse una foto frente al espejo.

-Es que yo no tengo ninguna foto solo, o pensativo.- Se excusó sonrojado a sí mismo, mientras se sacaba la lengua en el espejo.

 Esa fue la misión que Hao le otorgó. De acuerdo, tal vez, se la estaba tomando muy a pecho, ¡pero es que le había tomado el gusto a la fotografía! … Eso, y que enterarse de cosas de sus amigos, no estaba tan mal.

 ¡Es que era inevitable! Mientras tomaba fotos, los demás lanzaban comentarios al aire, con los que podía hacer una representación mental, de lo que les pasaba.

 Por ejemplo, sabía que Lyserg estaba entre preocupado, y mal humorado, por Hao; aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no se necesitaba ser un genio, para saber eso; sólo que él sabía que Hao le había dicho _algo_ al inglés que lo perturbó.

Mm… ¡También sabía que Tamao se estaba sonrojando con más frecuencia de lo normal! Ahora él se sonrojó. La chica no soltaba prenda, de la razón de sus suspiros, pero tenía la esperanza, de que al menos uno llevara su nombre.

 Por otra parte, sabía que Horo Horo y Hao se había acercado muchísimo, al punto de que se instalaban a hablar, nada más se veían por los pasillos. Y que Ren estaba de peor humor, y más huraño que nunca.

_… Y hablando del Rey de Roma._

 Manta se volteó rápidamente, al ver el reflejo de Ren cruzar en una esquina del pasillo, dirigiéndose (seguramente) a su habitación. Sin pensarlo mucho lo siguió, ¿qué? ¡Casi no tenía fotos de Ren!

 Y contra todo pronóstico, Ren no entró a su habitación, entró a la puerta que estaba justo en frente: El cuarto de Horo Horo y Pilika.

 Sonrió de medio lado con vergüenza mientras se aferraba a la cámara. Tomaría buenas fotos, y casi se sentía mal por meterse en la situación. _Casi._

-

**[-------]**

-

A pesar de que le tomó cierto tiempo decidirse, el Tao sabía que debía hablar con Horo Horo antes de que siguiera con ésta payasada.

 ¡Sí que el shaman del Norte era infantil! ¿Estaba escapando de él? ¡Que cobarde!

… Y luego de ése pensamiento, sintió que no tenía moral para reclamar nada, _porque si de cobardes hablamos…_

Sacudió su cabeza varias veces. Él no era cobarde, ¡es sólo que…! … ¡No le decía a Horo Horo que lo quería porque…! Porque…. ¿Por qué?

¡Bah! No iba a empezar a pensar en eso de nuevo, y menos cuando le faltaban escasos dos pasos, para entrar a la habitación del peliazul.

 Con un suspiro decidido, y determinación en su mirada, entró a la pieza, sintiendo sus rodillas chocar entre ellas. Ahí estaba, debía hablar, con él… Ahora.

-¿Mmh?- Fue lo único que escuchó del Ainu cuando lo vio entrar, y caminar 3 pasos más.

Aunque le costó mucho poner a funcionar su garganta, y después su cerebro, pudo hablar sin trabarse, y teniendo cuidado de poner un tono neutro de voz.

-Así que te irás.

-¡Ay! No empecemos, Ren- le respondió Horo Horo, antes de voltearse, para sacar la poca ropa que tenía guardada, y acomodarla en un pequeño bolso tejido-, ya te dije que no me reclamaras nada.

-No te vine a reclamar, vine a hablar contigo. Hace tiempo que ni discutimos.

El Ainu suspiró audiblemente, y también, sus ojos dejaron de brillar un poquito.

-Sí,… hace algunas de semanas, que ni siquiera nos hemos dignado a mirarnos.

-Mal hecho tuyo, ¿no te parece?- Le respondió Ren, sonando burlesco, aunque sin querer.

 Horo Horo se volteó, para poderlo observar directamente, con la mejor mirada calmada, que pudo poner (en vano, porque seguía siendo triste), para encontrar con un Ren, serio, y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Mío?- Le reclamó- ¿Mí error?

-Tú eres el que se ha alejado.- Le recalcó Ren, sintiendo su corazón cada vez más de prisa. Debieron tener ésta conversación hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que la situación se volviera más delicada, como ahora.

-¡Ah, yo!- Se burló el del Norte- ¡Claro! Yo soy el que me la paso encerrado en mi habitación, o entrenando; yo soy el que cada día está de peor humor; ¡Yo soy el que se ha alejado de ti!

-Al menos yo no me la he pasado como chicle, pegado a Hao.- La voz del Tao salió rencorosa.

-¿Y qué si he estado más tiempo con Hao? A ti eso no debería ni importante.

-¡La verdad, no me quita el sueño!- Mintió Ren- Pero, no te voy a negar que me sorprendió verlos besándose, fue algo que no esperaba ver… ¡Al segundo día de verse! ¡Vaya! ¡Eso es confianza!- Apretó los puños- ¿Cuántos meses tardaste en besarme a mí?

 Para éste punto, Horo Horo sentía que ardía en furia, tristeza, rabia y desesperación; o tal vez otras sensaciones, tan complejas y complicadas, que aún no recibían nombre. Poco a poco, su rostro se fue endureciendo, hasta que su voz salió tan fría, como el hielo que manipulaba.

 -¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera insinuar que te besé por sólo besar? ¿Cómo puedes?- Bajó la mirada, estaba usando todo el autocontrol que tenía, para no brincarle a golpes al chino- Tú dijiste que lo olvidáramos, ¡de acuerdo! Eso hago, yo lo olvido. Ahora, por favor, sal de mi habitación, que tengo cosas que hacer.

 Ren se arrepintió de sus palabras, unos segundos después de ver la mirada tan vacía que Horo Horo adquiría. Al menos el shamab del Norte había admitido, indirectamente, que lo quería.

_"De los idiotas, eres el peor"_ Se reprochó Ren mentalmente, sintiendo con su estómago, se reducía a nada.

-Yo…- Empezó- Perdón, yo no…

-Ren- El Ainu suspiró cerrando los ojos, tal vez, rogando por paciencia-, tengo cosas que hacer, como ya sabes, mañana me voy. Descansarás de mí, ¿no se te hace fantástico?- Ahora usaba la burla- Durante un tiempo, podrás pasearte tranquilamente por la casa, sin tener el temor de tropezarte conmigo. ¡Disfrútalo!

Y aunque pareciera increíble, Ren se quedó callado, y con la ironía que quería soltar, enrollada en la lengua. Sentía todo el enojo que le dedicaba el shaman del Norte, y pensaba que al menos, debía sacarlo.

 … Aunque, le dolió que pensara, que no quería verlo más.

-Horo Horo.- Suspiró en un tono que no pudo reconocer en su voz, tal vez por eso, el nombrado dejó todo su teatro, y poso su atención en Ren.- Yo… Bueno, no quisiera que tú… O sea, que por mí…- Respiró hondo trabándose.

¡Había venido hasta aquí, para decirle a Horo Horo que no quería que se fuera, sólo por él! Que quería verlo de lejitos, al menos; que le diera un pequeño tiempo, para saber que demonios pasaba en su interior, que no terminaba de aceptar que los sentimientos que sentía por el Ainu, eran tan fuertes, que lo asustaban.

 Pero no quería que se fuera a Estados Unidos; y menos si él era la razón de su partida.

 También, quería seguir hablando del temita de Hao, que ya lo traía de cabeza, ya que no terminaba de llegar a una conclusión exacta, de lo que se traían el de fuego y el de hielo entre manos.

-Dímelo ya.- Casi, pudo sentir en la voz de Horo Horo, el anhelo. Y eso, lo hizo sonreír de medio lado.

-¡No quiero que tú te…!

-¡Hermano!- Entró Pilika al cuarto, asustando a ambos jóvenes, y haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rosas- En éste mismo momento me explicas qué está pasando. ¡Y dame una razón más coherente, para que quieras viajar!

 Horo Horo se limitó a abrir y cerrar varias veces la boca, mientras que, con los ojos en blanco, miraba a Ren, quien se encontraba en las mismas.

-¡Pilika!- Por fin, le dijo su hermano- ¡que escándalo haces por una bobería como un viaje! ¡Que volveré muy pronto!

-No sólo eso,- Los ojos azules de Pilika, se aguaron un tanto- ¡Ya mismo me explicas por qué andas tan deprimido! ¿Es por Hao, verdad?- Ren resopló.- ¿Tú sabes algo de lo que hablo?

-¡Él qué va a saber!- Horo Horo perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, casi pegando gritos- ¡Todos ustedes hacen una tormenta en un vaso de agua! ¡Y ya dejen de meter a Hao en todo esto, que le vana gastar el nombre, cuando no tiene nada que ver!- Suspiró, para luego mirar a Ren concretamente- No saquen conclusiones erróneas, podré estar tiempo con él, pero eso no significa nada- Luego sonrió-; claro, que ninguno de ustedes, tiene porqué reprocharme algo, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, hermano- Le dijo Pilika-, no tenemos porqué, pero ya me traes preocupada.

Ren suspiró. Su mente estaba cansada, y su estómago había sentido muchas cosas por un día; quería seguir hablando con Horo Horo, pero sabía que con Pilika presente, no importaba cuantas frases con doble sentido se lanzaran, no llegarían a ningún lugar.

 Tampoco le había terminado de decir, lo que había venido a decirle desde un principio, pero al menos estaba seguro, de que el Ainu mayor había captado su preocupación por él.

Además, debía sacarle el tema del beso más seguido. Maldita la hora, en que se le ocurrió que debían olvidarlo.

-Me retiro.- Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta, encontrándose a Manta en el camino, quien sonreía, con lo que parecían ser, ánimos.

 Ren sospechaba que había oído algo de la conversación, pero ¿qué más daba que el enano cabezón oyera? Al fin y al cabo, no dejó plasmado en palabras sus verdaderos sentimientos, hacia Horo Horo.

-

**[-------]**

-

Yoh, luego del almuerzo, se había quedado sentado en la mesa, mientras que jugaba con una naranja, que próximamente sería su merienda. Tenía algo que hacer, y no lo pospondría más tiempo.

O como le aconsejó Hao: _"No seas baka, Yoh. ¡Dile lo que pasó de una buena vez, antes de que las cosas se pongan color de hormiga, y el mal humor le gane a Anna!"_

 … El hermano mayor, dándole consejos al menor (y eso que eran gemelos). Que bonito.

 Ya sabía, que la Itako tampoco se levantaría de la mesa, si él no lo hacía primero; a veces sentía que conocía a su prometida como la palma de su mano. Aunque la verdad, así era, se conocían tanto entre ellos, que no había secretos.

 Y sabía que esto no era costumbre, amistad, o simple cariño. Éste sentimiento, iba más allá de las palabras, los gestos o las miradas.

 Amor, le llamaban algunos.

Pero bien, Yoh no era poeta, y tampoco se las daba de uno, por lo que prefirió hablar las cosas con la rubia, en su propio idioma.

-¿Sigues molesta, Annita?

Anna, ni siquiera cambió su semblante; era como si supiera, que harías esa pregunta, y en ése momento.

-Claro, tonto. ¿Cómo esperas que me alegre, cuando no has hecho nada?

 Yoh sonrió. Muy bien, ya sabía que le molestaba a su prometida. Anna era una persona directa, y decía las cosas con sinceridad, y aquello le encantaba, le hacía más fáciles las cosas, en algunos aspectos.

 Casi sin querer, centró la mirada en los labios de la itako, recordando su sabor dulzón. Se sonrojó, casi podía ver a Hao burlándose de él, sólo porque recordar un beso dado hace tiempo, lo ponía loquito-loquito.

-¿Quieres que haga algo en especial, Annita?- Sonrió tranquilo.

Anna abrió los ojos, luego de darle un coscorrón a Yoh.

-¡Que no me digas así!- Se quejó.- Además, yo no tengo que decirte qué debes hacer; sólo has lo que _sabes_  que debes hacer, y no te vengas a hacer el tonto conmigo, Yoh Asakura, porque no funciona.

Luego de sobarse varias veces el chichón en su cabeza, el menor Asakura cerró los ojos sonriendo.

 ¡Cómo le encantaba Anna! A veces se preguntaba, cómo cosas tan pequeñas, lo hacían sentir su corazón desbocado, y a su alma tan quieta, y tranquila. Estar con su prometida, era sinónimo de estar bien.

 Como si nunca se hubiesen separado, y siempre la hubiera conocido.

-O sea, quieres que me vuelva a ganar tu confianza, y así, me gane más tu corazón, ¿o no, Anna?

-Tú sabes bien lo que posees, y lo que debes recuperar.- Le respondió ésta sin titubear- No esperes que sea flexible contigo ésta vez.

-Me lo merezco- Yoh casi sacó la lengua, con niñería-, pero, te prometo que recuperaré lo que perdí.- Duró unos segundos callado.- ¡Vamos! No perdí nada, lo que haré es que te demostraré con obras, todo lo que te quiero Annita.

 Aunque el compañero de Amidamaru, tenía intenciones de caminar hasta su prometida, e inclinarse para besarla, sabía que Anna nunca lo dejaría; y también, que tenía un camino que recorrer.

 Sin decir nada, y usando toda la concentración que podía en ése momento, Anna se retiró de la mesa, sin sonrojarse, y lanzando un "Como sea" al aire.

 Yoh sonrió. ¡Por los dioses! … ¡Estaba perdidamente enamorado de la rubia, y casi no sabía el porqué! Pero, se lo demostraría, con creses.

-Y para eso necesito tu ayuda.- Sonrió.

_"¿Verdad que me ayudarás, Hao, hermano del alma, gemelo mío?"_

-

**[-------]**

-

_"¡Baka, Yoh!"_  Hao no pensó en otra cosa, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia Asakura, yendo hasta el cuarto de su gemelo. No quería ni imaginarse para qué lo necesitaba, pero ya creía saber por dónde iba la cosa.

_"No puedo ayudarte siempre, ¿sabes?" _ Le dijo mentalmente.

_"Pero, Hao"_  Respondió su hermano de la misma forma _", a ti no te gusta verme triste, y te encanta ayudarme, ¿a que sí? ¡Además! Es sólo por ésta vez"_

_"¡Grr!"_  Gruñó _"Como gustes"_

 Cuando ya iba a cruzar en la última esquina, para llegar hasta Yoh, sus ojos se toparon, con una melena verde, que estaba sentado en el suelo, y recostado sobre la pared, leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

 Sonrió. _"Yoh, espérame unos minutos más"_  Le dijo a su gemelo.

-Entonces,- Empezó, usando un tono despreocupado- ¿qué haces leyendo un libro, en medio del pasillo?

 Lyserg levantó la vista despacio de su lectura. ¿Tenía que molestarlo precisamente ahora?

-¿Qué quieres, Hao?- Le dijo.

-¡Nada, vale!- Respondió el shaman del fuego- ¿qué iba yo a querer? ¡Bueno! Además de que me crezca el cabello.

Lyserg se limitó a asentir antipáticamente con la cabeza, antes de que sus ojos se posaran de nuevo en las líneas de su lectura.

 -Y dime inglecita, ¿has hecho algo nuevo?

-Me la paso aquí todo el día, y tú siempre estás mirándome, ¿crees que he hecho algo nuevo?

 Hao en vez de sonrojarse, o sentir vergüenza, sonrió resignado, mientras que cerraba los ojos.

-Ah, claro. Se me olvidó que te gusta jugar al detective.- Se agachó, hasta quedar a la altura del compañero de Morphine- Pero, me gusta más que sonrías ¿sabes?

 Lyserg endureció muchísimo más su mirada, sintiendo como su sangre se cargaba de rabia. ¡Hao sí que era descarado!

-A mí no me importa lo que te guste o no.- Y sin mucho esfuerzo se levantó del piso él solo, a pesar de que Hao le había tendido una mano- De hecho, si tú no estuvieras aquí, tal vez, sonreiría.

-Entiendo tu enojo,- Hao sonrió- pero no te amargues sólo porque estoy presente, más bien, trata de buscarle provecho a la situación.

-Si te mato, Yoh me mataría a mí.- Dijo Lyserg simplemente, antes de dar media vuelta, para irse alejando por le pasillo- Ése es el único provecho que concibo cuando tú estás junto a mí.

-Espero que estés consiente, de que esto no me alejará. Yo seguiré tratando.

-Y yo seguiré tratándote de la misma forma.- Dijo Lyserg antes de llegara la esquina del pasillo- Hasta luego, Hao.

El mayor Asakura cerró los ojos, perdiendo su sonrisa cínica característica, para luego, volver a retomarla burlescamente.

-¡Ingleses! ¿Quién los entiende?- Dijo al aire. Y siguió caminando hasta el cuarto de su gemelo.

-

**[-------]**

-

 Cuando Hao llegó la habitación de Yoh, casi fue arrastrado dentro, para después escuchar la historia de su hermano, quien hablaba muy calmadamente.

-¡Bah!- Suspiró Hao- ¡Sí que tienes suerte! Tienes un feliz futuro con Anna; está escrito en las estrellas.

Yoh sonrió cerrando los ojos, sabiendo muy bien, a qué se refería su hermano.

-Ánimo, Hao. Tal vez, logres que te tome en cuenta.

-¡Es que me toma en cuenta!- Se acostó en el futon de su hermano - ¡Pero me odia! Y casi no puedo luchar contra eso.

Yoh se acostó a su lado.

-Sí, pero al menos, eso no te detiene.

-Es que a mí anda me detiene.

-En este caso, es bueno que luches contra el odio.

-Pero es difícil Yoh. Para ti es fácil decirlo.

-Para ti es fácil decir que puedo ganarme a Anna.

-¡Es que es fácil!

 Yoh quedó pensativo unos instantes, observando a su gemelo muy interesantemente; en concreto, observando su cabello.

-¿Sabes que nos parecemos mucho, Hao?

El mayor Asakura giró sus ojos al cielo.

-¡Somos gemelos, idiota!

-Sí,- Sonrió Yoh- pero con nuestras cabelleras tan cortas, bien no muchos pueden reconocernos.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- Preguntó Hao, un poco exasperado, por la mención a su cabellera corta.

-Cambiemos…

-

**[-------]**

-

**Fin del capítulo 6.**

-

Notas:

Uy. Ehrm… ¡Al menos éste capítulo quedó mejor que el anterior! … ¿O no? ..

Bueh! nn ¿Qué les parecieron las conversaciones entre las distintas parejas? ¿Les gustó? Como verán, ya las cosas están un poquito más encaminadas, =PP aunque tengo abandonado el ChocolovePilika, ya lo sé. Jeje.

 El título es, porque, de una forma u otra, las 3 parejas se alejaron (un poquito), uno del otro; o tal vez se acercaron.. ¡Ay, ya ni sé! xD

 Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, o al menos les pareciera entretenido .---. n.n Síe.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa mi e-mail -- zelshamada(arroba)hotmail.com

Quiten el "arroba", es que ff.net, ni eso está leyendo ahora.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	7. ¡Te quiero, te quiero! ¡HIP!

**Shaman King.**

_1 es 1 ÷ 2 = La mitad_

**[-------]**

**-**

**NOTAS:**

Me disculpo. El capítulo quedó largo, por lo que no contestaré los R/Rs, ¡Pero por Bakura que los contesto en el próximo capítulo! **PERD"N. **TT ¡Los quiero, gente _besha_!

-

**[-------]**

-

-

**Capítulo 7:** _¡Te quiero, te quiero!_ **¡HIP!**

-

-

_ Falsa seguridad. Mucho poder corriendo en sus venas. Demasiado vacío reflejado en sus ojos. Extraña sangre acumulada en sus heladas manos._

_ Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que él no estuviera aquí; y tampoco alguna de ellas, no quería que lo vieran en ése momento de gran debilidad._

_ Suspiró, sintiendo como sus rodillas dejaban de sostener su peso, al dejarse caer al suelo. Maldita soledad, se sentía tan mal. Era una agonía perpetua, al ver cómo su mente y su poder habían llegado a alcanzar tales niveles de desarrollo, mientras que su corazón, poco a poco se achicaba y congelaba, a causa de todas las traiciones y miedos._

_ Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de ahuyentar las imágenes de los semblantes asustados de todos. _

_ Solamente cuatro personas habían logrado capturar algo de su corazón: Uno se había puesto helado con el tiempo, al punto de que sólo reconocía el odio en sus grises pupilas. Otro, hace mucho tiempo que estaba enterrado bajo tierra. Una tercera, había perdido total intereses en él, y se había dejado abrazar por el poder. Sólo una le quedaba, sólo **una** luz. Y no podía dejar que se perdiera._

_ Aunque en el futuro, esos mismos ojos verdes lo miraran con el rencor más profundo, que su mente hubiera registrado. ¡No podía dejar que se perdiera! ¡No quería!_

_… Aunque…_

_Estaba SOLO. Tal vez, ése siempre sería su destino._

Yoh Asakura despertó en ése momento, tomando mucho aire, como si durante unos minutos se hubiera olvidado de respirar.

 Se sentó en la cama sintiendo su corazón más acelerado que nunca, y a su mente mareada.

-Hao…- Dejó escapar a la vez que se llevaba una de sus manos a la frente.

-

**[-------]**

-

-¡Bueno!- Sonrió Ryu- Supongo que ya nos vamos.

 No podían ser más de las 7 de la mañana de aquel día de verano. A pesar de que era la despedida de 3 de sus mejores amigos, Yoh no podía dejar de mostrar un rostro de sonámbulo, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche, ni siquiera los flashes continuos de la cámara de Manta, le quitaban el sueño.

-¿Se encuentra bien, joven Yoh?- Le preguntó por lo bajo Amidamaru.

-¡Sí, Amidamaru!- Se llevó su mano derecha hasta la nuca sonriendo- Sólo tengo sueño.

-Fue un placer quedarnos en ésta casa.- Ahora Fausto se dirigía a Anna- Mi querida Eliza también está muy agradecida; puedo decir que volveremos pronto.

-Claro,- le respondió la Itako con el mismo semblante de siempre- tú eres el único que es bienvenido aquí; el resto, es un grupo de haraganes, que no hacen más que aprovecharse.

-¡Oye, pue'!- Se oyó la voz en son de protesta de Chocolove- ¡Quiérenos un poquito más!

-¡Ya bembón!- Lo hizo callar Horo Horo, para impedir que el moreno siguiera hablando cosas, que luego lo llevarían a una vuelta por el espacio.

 El shaman del hielo trataba de despegarse de su cuello a su queridísima hermana, que no hacía más que llorarle a todo pulmón en el oído, mientras que lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte.

_-¡Hermanooooooo!_- Lloró por quien sabe cuanta vez la peliazul.

-¡Ya, Pilika! Anoche hablamos de esto, y prometiste no ponerte así. Ya te dije que regresaré incluso antes de Ryu y Fausto.

-¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no te voy a extrañar!- A pesar de que no lo había dejado de abrazar, su pequeña hermana, al menos esta vez, no le gritó en su oído.

-Si quieres, yo supliré a Horo Horo, mientras esté fuera.- Intervino Hao, saliendo de quien sabe donde, tratando de despegar un poco a la Ainu del shaman, para poder hablar con él una última vez.

-¡¡¿¿TÚ??!!- Le respondieron a coro las voces asombradas de ambos hermanos del Norte.

Hao sonrió de medio lado, tratando de parecer amable, aunque a Horo Horo le supo más a una sonrisa irónica.

-Pilika, necesito hablar un momento con tu hermano, ¿me lo prestas?- Preguntó, mientras hacía mecer su corta cabellera.

_-¡Peroooo…!_

-¡Ya vuelvo, hermana!- Y en menos de un segundo, Horo Horo estaba libre de su abrazo.

-¡Jumh!- Resoplaron 2 voces en la estancia, viendo como Hao se llevaba a Horo Horo para hablar: una era Pilika; la de Ren, a penas y fue escuchada por Basón.

Luego de estar un poco más lejos del grupo, el shaman del fuego empezó la conversación.

-Sólo te quiero recordar, que no debes estar nervioso por nada.

-¡Pero,- Empezó el Ainu- tú ya sabes que me da _no-sé-qu_ saber que no estaré aquí para ti!

Hao suspiró, antes de tomarlo por los hombros, y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-No pierdas tu lealtad entonces, porque yo confío en ti. Sé que volverás, y sé que me ayudarás. Disfruta éste corto viaje, que te ayudará a ti.

Horo Horo se quedó observando las oscuras pupilas del gemelo de Yoh, durante no menos de 5 segundos, para después sonreírle irradiando confianza.

-¡Tienes razón!- Les respondió- Sólo aclaro algunas cosas, y volveré.

-No olvides tu campo de plantas…

-¡Ah!- Sonrió apenado- ¡Sí, sí!

-Además, a Yoh se le ocurrió una muy estúpida forma de ayudarnos a todos, pero puede que funcione.

-¿De qué me hablas, Hao?- Preguntó curioso el Ainu.

-Te lo explicaré a tu regreso, porque ya te estás yendo, y además, el enano cabezón se gastará el rollo de su cámara sólo en nuestra conversación.

 Ante la declaración, Manta salió detrás de Horo Horo con una mano rascándose el cuello, y con la otra sosteniendo la cámara.

-Eh… Ryu me mandó a avisarte que ya se están yendo, Horo Horo.- Le dijo sonriendo Oyamana.

-Claro.- Le respondió, antes de voltearse a Hao, nuevamente- ¡Nos vemos luego, Hao!

Y a penas dio dos pasos más cerca de la puerta, se topó con la dorada mirada de Ren, que lo observaba de lejos.

-Volveré pronto.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al peliazul como despedida, a lo que el Tao sólo respondió con una afirmación con la cabeza.

 Y justo cuando se acercaba a despedirse de Yoh, Chocolove y Anna, su hermana se le volvió a subir al cuello.

-¡Ya, Pilka!- Gritó sin contenerse, a la vez que Manta sacaba una fotografía.

-

**[-------]**

-

Justo después de montarse en la motocicleta de Ryu, (lo cual fue un poco bochornoso para Horo Horo, puesto que le tocó sentarse en el compartimiento pequeño de al lado, con todo el equipaje), el shaman del hielo se descubrió extrañamente triste y emocionado.

 Estaba seguro que la causa de la tristeza se resumía a tres simples letras: R-e-n.

 Recordar como esos ojitos de hielo dorado lo miraban con lo que parecía ser un dejo de depresión, lo hacía sentirse peor que un gusano.

¿¡Pero qué estaba diciendo!? ¡Si se estaba yendo de la residencia por él! ¡Porque se sentía deprimido sólo por verlo en los pasillos, y que ni siquiera se dignara a mirarlo! El que debía sentirse como gusano confundido era el Tao.

 Suspiró tristemente, dejando a su semblante ser libre para expresar lo que sentía. No, sabía que Ren estaba tan confundido como él. Éste asunto era de los dos, ¡y él se daba a la fuga!

 Ryu, a pesar de ir manejando, logró capturar como la cara de Horo Horo se hacía cada vez más sombría, son un dejo de melancolía y tristeza.

_ "¡Uy! Que mala mezcla para un viaje"_ No pudo evitar pensar el shaman con la espada de madera.

Al compañero de Tokagueroh, casi se le aguaron los ojitos al ver como Kororo aparecía de repente, y abrazaba (como podía) a su humano acompañante, tratando de darle ánimo; el del hielo, sólo atinó a abrazar a su espíritu.

 ¡Ya estaba decidido! Ryu puso su vista al frente, tratando de no volver a distraerse mientras conducía. En el próximo semáforo en rojo, hablaría con su amigo a una gran velocidad, para ver qué era lo que le pasaba, y tal vez, convencerlo de que diera vuelta atrás.

-¿Para qué vienes con nosotros si quieres quedarte allá?- La voz de Fausto VIII, abrazado al conductor de la moto, se sintió tan amable como siempre, sin embargo, sorprendió tanto a Horo Horo como a Ryu que se hubiera dado cuenta de la situación.

-¿Eh?- Casi le gritó el shaman del hielo apretando más a Kororo en su pecho- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué para qué viniste?- Repitió con calma el médico.

 Ryu suspiró. Sabía que Fausto podía ser despistado, desdeñoso y frío, cuando él quería; y otras veces, podía estar muy conciente de su alrededor.

 Tenía cierta semejanza con Don Yoh.

-Porque, necesito buscar las tierras para mi campo de plantas.- Respondió el Ainu cerrando los ojos, tratando de parecer alegre.- ¡Me gusta mucho sembrar! Ayuda bastante a relajarse.

-Pero bien puedes hacerlo aquí en Japón. Incluso, en el patio de la casa.- Parecía que Fausto no dejaría el tema quieto, y Horo Horo pudo distinguir un brillo extraño en sus ojos, que pocas veces había visto: decisión. Parecía tener la convicción de ayudarlo.

-Pero, es que…- Horo Horo, al no tener más argumentos qué usar, bajó la cabeza, para concentrarse en su espíritu, quien le sonrió en forma de apoyo.

-Me parece tonto que te vayas de allá.- Siguió Fausto, justo cuando una señal de alto se encendió, haciendo que Ryu parara su recorrido momentáneamente- Tú corazón está allá, todo lo que más quieres. ¿Para qué venirte? ¿Sólo para sembrar? Que tonto eres.

-¡Oye!- Trató de defenderse el del hielo con sus mejillas sonrojadas- ¿Cómo que mi corazón está allá?

 Cuando Fausto lo miró directamente a los ojos, como estudiándoselos, no pudo dejar de sentir un escalofrío en su espinal dorsal; sobretodo, porque la mirada del doctor, era casi de fastidio, como si lo estuviera aconsejando por compromiso.

-Si mi querida Eliza estuviera viva, ni por la pelea más grande que tuviésemos, yo la dejaría sola, porque la amo, y pensaría en arreglar la situación.

 Y como para darle un gran toque final a la voz calmada de Fausto, Ryu volvió a arrancar su motocicleta, cada vez más interesado en la conversación que sus pasajeros estaban teniendo.

 Ahora el Ainu se sonrojó más, mientras que se sentía aún más cobarde que al principio.

 El médico psicópata tenía razón: ¿Dejaría las cosas así como así? ¿En serio se alejaría de Ren?

_"Me parece tonto que vayas. Tu corazón está all_  Las palabras dichas hace unos segundos por Fausto, resonaron en su cabeza, con eco incluido.

 Lo estaba dejando todo, (excepto a Kororo): a Ren, a su hermana, a Hao, al resto de sus amigos, y su equipo. ¡Su corazón estaba allá! ¡Claro! ¡Por fin lo comprendía! Lo que él más quería estaba en la misma residencia que dejaba, sólo que debía pensar para ganárselo.

 Poco a poco su semblante fue cambiando a uno decidido, para luego pasar a liberar a Kororo del abrazo, y sonreír. Ryu también lo imitó en lo último, dándole las gracias silenciosas a Fausto por haber ayudado con sus palabras al pequeño shaman del Norte.

-Ryu, Fausto- empezó Horo Horo, mientras que tomaba su bolsa de ropa entre sus manos-, no dejaré todo lo que quiero allá atrás.

-¡Que bueno!- No pudo evitar decir Ryu- Porque no me gustaba pensar que dejaría mi motocicleta en el aeropuerto hasta que regresáramos.

-¡Kukuruku!- Dejó salir Kororo con gran ánimo, mientras mecía de un lado a otro su ramita.

-

**[-------]**

-

Mientras veía a su objetivo tan pensativo, recargado al barandal del pasillo de los cuartos, Hao se preguntaba cómo demonios se había dejado convencer para algo así.

 De acuerdo, él desde el principio estuvo conciente de que la idea hubiera sido buena si tuvieran entre los 4 a los 10 años, ¡Pero ya tenían 15 santo cielo! Yoh se pasaba de ridículo a veces.

 _"Pare revivir infancia."_ Había dicho su gemelo, y luego _"Tal vez, le saques provecho a esto"_

 Y éste era uno de los 2 provechos que encontró: Ayudar a Horo Horo, hablando con Ren, simulando ser Yoh.

Que fácil sonaba, ¿verdad?

 Poner el semblante despreocupado de su hermano no era problema; bloquear su aura particular era pan comido, incluso en su condición; pero eso de quitarse lo sarcástico, cínico e irónico que tenía, era todo un sacrificio. Incluso suavizar la voz, no le era un inconveniente.

 Pero, él no soportaba la risita de su hermano, y estaba clarito que debía imitarlas, como mínimo (para una actuación creyente) 5 veces por minuto.

 Mientras tanto, Yoh jugaba en algún lugar de la casa, simulando ser él. ¡Y vaya que se sorprendió al ver a su hermanito con su mueca burlona en el semblante! Pero casi se cae para atrás, al verse con ojos despreocupados, y casi dormidos (O drogados, como a veces Hao los denominaba, para que Yoh saltara en su asiento despertándose un poco), que pertenecían a su hermano.

Puso la sonrisa más despreocupada y animosa que encontró en su repertorio, y casi saltando como un niño de la pradera, llegó al lado del Tao.

-¿Qué haces, Ren?- Le preguntó colocándose a su lado.

Otro detallito que lo distinguía del menor Askaura: Yoh llamaba a todos por su nombre, él prefería darle pequeños apelativos ("Tiburón", "Cabeza de púa", "chinito mal humorado"), o llamarlos por sus apellidos simplemente.

-¿Parece que hago algo, Yoh?- A pesar de que la frase pudo haber sonado cortante, salió de su garganta en un tono neutro.

-Jijijiji.- Sonrió hipócritamente mientras que pensaba algo así como: _"Cierto, me olvidé que ni pensar puedes"_- Entonces, ¿en qué piensas?

-En nada en especial.- Respondió de la misma forma el chinito.

Para el momento Hao no sabía si reírse, dejar de fingir, o seguir tratando de aconsejar al Tao siendo Yoh; rápidamente, se decidió por la última.

-Horo Horo, Fausto y Ryu se fueron. ¡Es una lástima! Harán falta aquí.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado.- Ren cerró los ojos.

 Hao por un momento se maravilló de lo relajado que se sentía el chino, cuando estaba cerca de Yoh, sobretodo en contraste de cómo estaba, si él era el que le hablaba.

 Ignoró la ya conocida punzada de soledad en su estómago, mientras que pensaba algo que sonó como: _"No debí dejar que el Ainu se fuera."_

-No mientas, Ren.- Trató se sonreír calmadamente, como bien sabía que habría hecho Yoh.- Por lo menos no a mí. Horo Horo regresará pronto, no te preocupes. Pero debes luchar, o por lo menos ponerle las cosas en claro.- Tomó aire, al ver el sorprendido y sonrojado semblante del chino.- Ahora Horo Horo se siente con alas puestas, pero no sabe a donde volar, porque todavía tiene esperanzas de que algo pase…

-Yoh, no digas est…- Pero fue rápidamente interrumpido con Hao, quien tratando de ser Yoh, agrandó su sonrisa. Si con esto no demostraba que le importaba el Ainu, no podía concebir otra forma.

-No me engañas. ¡Jijiji! Él te quiere, y tú lo quieres. Piensa bien las cosas, y aprovecha estos momentos. No lo dejes perder, porque puede que alguien más note la gran persona que es.

-¿Alguien cómo Hao?- Le dijo libremente el Tao, con un dejo de burla y rencor en su voz.

-¡Jijijijiijiji! No, mi hermano no creo que lo quiera así; no te confundas. Pero sí otra persona.- Siguió sonriendo satisfecho de que el rostro de Ren reflejara pensamientos mezclados.- ¡Me _goy_!

 Y así dio media vuelta, para buscar a Yoh, ya que ya había hecho el acto caritativo que quería hacer hoy.

 ¡Y reírse a cada rato le resultaba tan molesto! Ni siquiera el continuo flash de la cámara de Manta le sacaba tanto de quicio.

-_"Que raro eres, hermanito"._

-

**[-------]**

-

Yoh se paseaba por su residencia, con la muy mala imitación de una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

¡Esto de ser Hao le daba mucha gracia! Asustar a Tamao nunca fue tan fácil como ahora.

-Jijijiji- Dejó escapar sabiendo muy bien, que nadie se encontraba para escucharlo: debía simular que era Hao.

 Antes de que pasaran 2 segundos, escuchó unos pasos que venían desde la cocina, por lo que rápidamente endureció su rostro, y le puso hielo y desafío a sus ojos, (siempre procurar opacar su aura, para que no los diferenciaran); una perfecta mueca irónica se asomó en sus labios.

¡Debía dejar de pensar que era divertido o lo descubrirían!

 Para su sorpresa el que vio salir de la cocina no era más ni menos que Lyserg, quien no tardó en mirarlo con odio, nada más lo vio. Aunque le sorprendió un poco la magnitud del sentimiento negativo que su amigo le sentía a su hermano, ya se lo esperaba la reacción.

 Y ahora que era Hao, debía tomar ciertas cartas en el asunto, que sabía que su gemelo jamás tomaría, porque prefería que estas cosas salieran solas.

Sonrió más cínicamente, haciendo el extraño ademán que tenía su hermano mayor de querer mover su cabellera, a pesar de que sabía que la llevaba corta.

-¿Cómo estás, inglecita?

_"No te rías. No te rías. No te rías. No te rías. No te rías. No te rías. No te rías…"_ Se repetía mentalmente: ¡no podía dejar que unos 'jiji' arruinaran su actuación!

-Hao.- Gruñó Lyserg, poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva, como si esperara que de un momento a otro, Hao lo fuera a morder, o algo así.

-Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.- Trató de que su semblante jamás retratara de que se trataba del gemelo menor- Ve al comedor en 5 minutos, por favor.

-¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada que qué hablar!- Casi le gritó Lyserg, dejando ver sus caninos.

-Ya lo creo que sí.- Respondió, mostrando un brillo divertido y sarcástico en sus globos oculares.- Pero si no quieres reunirte, bien podemos hablar aquí mismo, o en presencia de todos.- Lyserg gruñó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yoh, avanzó rápidamente a la puerta de uno de los baños- Debo buscar algo, pero si no vas, me quedará muy claro lo cobarde que eres.

 Y sin decir más se retiró, haciéndose una imagen mental del semblante de Lyserg, y cuando cerró la puerta del baño atrás de sí, no pudo reprimir una carcajada atrabancada en su garganta.

_"Que raro eres, hermanito"_ Escuchó en su mente, sabiendo muy bien, que era Hao el que se comunicaba con él.

_"¡Hao! ¿Adivina qué hice para ti?"_

_"¿Qué? Mira que ser tú ya me cansó, actuamos normalmente, ¿dónde estás? Necesitamos cambiarnos la ropa"_

_"¡Pues es una sorpresa la que te tengo! Pero, puedes venir **lo más rápido** que puedas hasta el cuarto de baño que está al frente del comedor. De hecho, **necesito** que vengas."_

_"**¡Que no me grites mentalmente!"**_ Y luego de ése grito, Yoh quedó casi mareado.

-

**[-------]**

-

Cuando Yoh le explicó la situación, la primera reacción que tuvo Hao fue ahorcarlo, pero ya que Amidamaru no le permitió continuar, no tuvo más remedio que cambiar de ropas con su gemelo, y dirigirse hasta el comedor, encontrándose ahí a Lyserg, mirándolo con el mismo odio de siempre.

_"Es que me las pagarás, Yoh"_ Le dijo, por última vez Hao, sintiéndose algo nervioso.

-¿Y bien?- Le preguntó el inglés una vez se hubo sentado en la mesa, junto al frente de él.- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hablar aquí?

 Hao suspiró mientras que cerraba los ojos, sólo por unos segundos. Ya sabía que algún día debía hablar directamente con Lyserg, de hecho, esperaba que ése día llegase pronto, pero no provocado por su baka hermano.

 Abrió los ojos sintiéndose más confiado: Pensar en su hermano, por alguna razón, lo animaba; y si ya le había servido la situación el bandeja de plata, ¿quién era él para rechazarla?

-Debo hablar contigo, y me parece que el tema está muy claro.- Le respondió Hao, siendo cuidadoso de que no le saliera un tono de voz muy burlesco.

Las mejillas del inglés, a penas y se tornaron rosa.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!

-No es una tontería;- Ahora Hao parecía muy serio- necesito que entiendas…

-¿Qué quieres qué entienda? ¿Tus causas? ¿Tus motivos de tanta masacre? ¿Tus argumentos de perdón?

-No tanto así, pero algo por el estilo. También, lo que yo quiero que entiendas es que…

-¡Tú eres el que no entiendes!- Le gritó Lyserg haciendo el ademán de querer levantarse del suelo, teniendo miedo de abordar completamente le tema del que Hao quería hablar, por lo que prefirió, llevar la conversación, al otro extremo- ¡¡Tú has matado personas sin compasión alguna!! ¡¡Por algo que estaba muy errado. Por algo muy egoísta!!

 La sonrisa que Hao lució en su rostro no era para nada angelical.

-Tú también estuviste a punto de matar a alguien importante... Y sin compasión, sin mal no recuerdo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Le reclamó el inglés viéndolo confundido.

-¡Oh, la niña linda no lo recuerda!- Su mirada brilló en ese momento- En una oportunidad, estuviste a punto de matar a Horo Horo. Uno de tus amigos... ¿Qué puede ser peor?

-¡¡Eso fue muy diferente!!- Bramó Lyserg, sintiendo como el mar de rabia hacia el gemelo de Yoh, le iba a quemar las venas- ¡¡Todos estábamos en peligro!!

-¿Ah, sí?- Ahora Hao sonaba bastante cínico.- ¿Por Boris? ¡Ni siquiera sabías que pasaba! Estuviste a punto de cortarlo en pedacitos. Y eso, sólo por poner un ejemplo, que te duele...- Lyserg dejó escapar un prolongado gruñido.- Sin mal no recuerdo, también estuviste a punto de matar a otros shamanes egipcios, antes de llegar a la Aldea Apache.

-¡Ya te dije que es diferente! ¡¡Yo peleaba por la justicia!!- El semblante de Lyserg pareció un tanto frustrado- ... Sólo que no era la forma correcta.

-¿Y tú qué crees que yo hacía?- Hao dejó escapar la pregunta con un dejo de reto en cada palabra- Yo también peleaba por lo que me parecía justo; y aunque me cueste admitirlo, el baka de Yoh tuvo la razón al final.

-¡Tú peleabas por tus propios intereses!- Le dijo el de cabello verde con rabia contenida.

-Oh, no. Estás equivocado.

 Justo cuando dijo eso, Lyserg se percató de algo importante, durante toda la guerra de argumentos que había tenido con Hao, su semblante nunca fue agresivo, como en el pasado lo había visto. ¿Eso quería decir que estaba cambiando?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó el inglés, bajando físicamente la guardia. Si Hao no tenía intenciones (al menos visibles) de atacarlo, no caería en ninguna provocación.

-Pues, yo pensé que eso era justicia.- El rostro del mayor Asakura era serio - Quería un mundo lleno de shamanes fuertes, para conservarlo; me gusta mucho la naturaleza, y detesto como los humanos comunes la destruyen, sólo porque no quieren complicarse las vidas; puede que por esto me lleve tan bien con el Ainu. Pero, eso no tiene importancia ahora.- Tomó aire - Muchos me traicionaron, destruyeron lo que yo quería. Sí, puede que tú lo veas como una venganza perversa - Rió sin sentimiento- Pero, yo lo veía como una justicia.

Lyserg, a pesar de estar bastante impresionado, no tardó en hablar, con la voz quebradiza.

-Eso no impidió que matases a gente inocente. Como mis...- Hao lo interrumpió, antes de que pudiera terminar su oración.

-Como tus padres, ya lo sé, por eso me odias tanto. De acuerdo, te lo pondré de esta manera, para que lo entiendas mejor... Cuando Yoh no quiso unirse a los Soldados X, ¿Ellos no trataron de matarlo? A pesar de que tú bien sabías que él nunca uniría sus fuerzas conmigo, a no ser a la fuerza, (válgame la redundancia). ¡Pero no importa! Ustedes consideraban que quien no estuviera con ustedes, quien no portara el ridículo uniforme blanco, sería el malo.

Lyserg tenía ganas de retrucar aquello, mas sabía que no tenía ningún tipo de argumentos. Era la verdad.

-Bueno,...- Siguió el mayor Asakura- No te diré que en mi caso era lo mismo. Yo sabía lo que hacía, es sólo que me parecían inservibles, si ya iba a construir un mundo de shamanes fuertes ¿para qué iba yo a querer tenerlos vivos, si después de todo morirían?

El inglés dejó escapar otro gruñido.

-Además, tú no sólo peleabas contra todo el mal que yo había hecho _al mundo_... Tú peleabas por el mal que yo _te había hecho_. Son dos cosas un tanto separadas.- Sonrió- Tú peleabas por tu justicia, y yo por la mía. Ambos nos equivocamos, y gracias al distraído, pero no tonto, de mi hermano, aquí estamos.

A pesar de que Lyserg aún sentía ira dentro de sí, no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó de nuevo con tranquilidad, mientras que repasaba mentalmente las palabras de Hao.

-Después de todo, no somos tan distintos, ¿verdad, inglecita?- Ante esto el cuerpo del nombrado se tensó, y parte del rostro se le oscureció- Sólo espero que puedas comprender mis razones, puesto que ya me cansé de tanto odio contenido para mí, cuando vivimos en la misma casa, y además...- Suspiró- Bueno, ya tú conoces ese _"además"_.

Ahora Lyserg sí se sonrojó.

-Aún así, no esperes que te perdone tan fácilmente.- Dijo en voz baja.

-¡Oh! Pero, ¿quién dijo que yo buscaba tu perdón por mis pecados?- Hao casi rió- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me encierre en una armadura con espinas para purificarme? ¡Lo siento! No soy sufrido.

-¡No te burles de Jeanne! Ella también ayudó a tu destrucción en primer lugar, y luego se unió a Yoh.

-Cuando ya no le quedó más remedio.- Aclaró el mayor Asakura.- Como te dije, no quiero tu perdón por todo; sólo quiero que entiendas, y descanses un poco. Ya me cansé de verte como un mártir, no va con tu personalidad real.

Lyserg bajó la cabeza, para luego subirla rápidamente. No se dejaría ni intimidar, ni influenciar por Hao.

-Me retiro.- El de cabello castaño, con total solemnidad se levantó de la mesa, y con paso seguro, se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, no dudó en decir algo más - Piensa en lo que te he dicho, no me mires con tanto odio; una vez que lo hayas entendido, te pediré perdón por el daño que te causé... No es fácil hacer esto, por lo tanto, no seas tan diminuto, y aunque sea piénsalo.

 El castaño se retiró del salón, dejando a Lyserg con la boca seca, el estómago contraído, y el corazón desbocado por la furia.

-… ¿Qué lo piense…?- Morphine apareció al frente de su amo, pero éste si quiera la miró, estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos.

-

**[-------]**

-

 La noche había cubierto con su manto, todo el cielo de Japón, por lo que en el cuarto del mayor Asakura se prendieron las luces internas para iluminarlo.

 Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde su conversación con Lyserg, y desde que le contó todo (con "pelos, detalles, pelusas y comas" como había exigido que le contaran) a Yoh, Hao se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo, y contento mirándose al espejo.

-Grr…- Dejó escapar luego de un rato de estar midiéndose el cabello, para luego pasar su vista hasta sus orejas (sin zarcillos), y sus pantalones (son correa de estrellas): verdaderamente, tenía que recuperar su estilo. Y tenía que hacerlo **ya.**

 No se quejaba de los pantalones y camisas sin abrochar de su gemelo, pero quería una capa, ¡se iba a volver loco si no tenía una capa!

No, sabía que su prioridad era el cabello. Y después de muchos minutos estrujándose las neuronas pensando en cómo hacer para que creciera, recordó una magia que a veces Opacho usaba, con su propio cabello.

 La imagen del enanito moreno, no dejó más que un hueco en la calma que antes Hao tenía; pero desechó rápido las imágenes de la batalla en donde fue abandonado, para pasar a poner sus manos sobre su cuero cabelludo.

-Esto funcionará.- Y concentrándose muy bien, sus manos empezaron a brillar de un color rojo intenso, hasta que poco a poco, el color se extendió por toda su cabeza. Luego de unos minutos cesó.- Supongo que si me crece 4 centímetros diarios, tendré el cabello largo en poco tiempo.

 De la nada, Manta entró a su habitación, seguido de Yoh, y sin nada mejor que hacer, Hao posó para la cámara con los dedos en forma de V.

 Yoh iba a decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido, por de sonido de una motocicleta que se detenía justo en frente de la casa.

 Moske y Amidamaru se hicieron presente en la habitación, mostrando su semblante extrañado, ¿qué ese no era la motocicleta de Ryu?

 Ambos gemelos y Manta se precipitaron hasta la puerta, donde esperaron unos minutos, antes de que el que llegara abriera la puerta con total confianza.

 Y cuando Horo Horo cerró la puerta principal a su espalda, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, jamás de los jamases se imaginó tener justo al frente a Hao, Yoh, Manta, y sus respectivos espíritus flotando tras ellos.

-¡Aah!- Casi gritó el shaman del Norte, pero rápidamente cubrió su boca con su mano derecha.- ¿Qué hacen ahí paradotes? ¡Me dieron un buen susto!

-¡Jijiji!- Le sonrió Yoh, con los ojos cerrados- ¡Vaya, Horo Horo! Cuando dijiste que regresarías antes, no esperaba que fuera **tan** pronto.

-¡Ay, no seas tonto Yoh!- Se exasperó Horo Horo, dejando ver su estado claramente, a lo que Manta sólo respondió con una fotografía, y Hao, se burló de él abiertamente.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Que pinta traes!

El shaman del hielo frunció el entre cejo. Sí bueno, puede que tuviera todas sus piernas y zapatos manchados de barro, además de la chaqueta sucia, sus manos llenas de pequeños raspones, y su cara verdaderamente inmunda. ¡Pero no era para que se rieran de él! ¡Y menos que le tomaran una foto!

-¡Desconsiderados!- Les rugió, mientras que se quitaba los zapatos, y se dirigía al baño para, obviamente, bañarse.- ¿Creen que aprender la motocicleta de Ryu en un día es fácil?

-¡Jajajaja!- Para Manta sí le era muy gracioso.

 Luego de que Horo Horo se diera **un buen baño**, y pusiera a lavar la ropa, todos se sorprendieron, de que ningún otro habitante de la residencia se diera cuenta de que el shaman del Norte había vuelto.

 Y lo mejor, Kororo no había sido su único acompañante al volver.

-¿Sake?- Preguntó Manta extrañado, mientras que observaba con detenimiento la botella de líquido blanco semi-transparente.

-¡A sí es, Manta!- Le sonrió Horo Horo con todos los dientes- Al principio lo compré por si me hacía heridas muy fuertes que necesitaran limpieza, pero ya que no me pasó nada, pues ¡la traje!

-¿Y por qué no entraste en una farmacia, Horo Horo?- Preguntó Yoh, con un tonito que decía que pronto se dormiría.

-Ehh…- Las mejillas del Ainu se tornaron carmesí- ¡Bueno! Sí pensé en el hecho de que ya que me devolvía, nos la podíamos tomar.

-¿Por qué te devolviste?- Preguntó Hao sin rodeos, al tiempo que abría la botella, y ponía un poco de contenido en 4 vasos pequeños.

El shaman del Norte sonrió:

-Porque me di cuenta, de que no podía dejar lo que yo más quería aquí.

Todos sonrieron entendiendo a lo que el compañero de Kororo se refería; e Yoh alzó su vaso:

-¡Por tu regreso, Horo Horo!

-¡A tu salud!- Y así bebieron el primer vaso de la noche.

 Y luego de casi una hora, ya habían brindado por absolutamente todas las cosas que les venían a la mente: empezaron con que por fin Hao habló con Lyserg, y terminaron brindando porque _"Manta es chiquito pero potente"._

 Pronto, el alcohol se les subió a las mejillas, y estuvieron medio borrachos, y aún le quedaban 2 rondas más en la botella.

-Ahora por…. Por…- Empezó Horo Horo.

-¡Por mi hermanito y Anna!

-¡Eeh! ¡Salud!

-¡Hip!- Empezó a hipiar Manta.- ¡Son tan ¡HIP! divertidos chicos!- Tomó una fotografía, en la cual no dudaron en posar.

-Me hace falta Ren,…- Dijo Horo Horo- ¡Pero también Chocolove! Se perdi¡HIP!eron de esto.

-¡Jajajajaa! Sí.- Yoh sonrió, con un semblante exageradamente despreocupado, incluso para él; ahora sí parecía drogado- ¡Pondré música! ¡HIP!

 Y a penas se levantó del suelo de donde estaba tumbado, y se volvió a caer, se arrastró hasta el tocadiscos que tenía, y puso ahí, el primer disco que encontró.

-¿Qué es eso que pones? ¡HIP!- Le preguntó Hao- Mira que estos diminutos seres- Señaló a Horo Horo y a Manta con el dedo- ¡HIP! Ya se emborracharon.

-¡HIP! ¡Oye!- Reclamaron los mencionados.

Pero Yoh sólo sonrió, y dejó el disco rodar, mientras que se acomodaba entre sus amigos, quienes se abrazaron entre todos, empezando a cantar la extraña canción, que hablaba de cariño.

-_¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quie¡_HIP_!! ¡Y no haaaaaaaaaaaa¡_HIP!_go otra cosa, que pesar en tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! _¡HIP! _¡Te quieeeeeero! ¡TE QUIEEEEERO! _ ¡Hip!

 Cada uno sabía que el todos tenían una persona a la cual dedicarse la canción (aunque, a pesar del escándalo, Anna, Tamao, Lyserg y Ren no se enteraban), pero no por eso, dejaban de posar a la cámara, que de vez en cuando soltaba flashes instantáneos.

-_¡Y también los quiero a ustedes, chicos! ¡HIP!-_ Les dijo Yoh antes de caer al suelo, totalmente dormido.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaay!- Y luego, casi todos siguieron su ejemplo.

-

**[-------]**

-

**Notas:**

Salió malo, exageradamente largo, y bueno… ¡MALO!

 He de decir, para acortar esto, que la plática entre Hao y Lyserg la tengo escrita desde hace años luz, (antes, incluso, de empezar a escribir 0,5); y que **lamento muchísimo lo malo que haya quedado el capítulo.**

 Fausto ayudó a Horo, y éste se devuelve [xD ¿Creyeron que lo alejaría de Ren?], además de que Yoh y Hao cambiaron. Síe, eso fue lo más importante. ¿El título? ¡Lógico! Porque lo emborraché. Quería hacerlo mucho más gracioso, pero iba a quedar MÁS largo aún, por eso, preferí que no. nnUU Sorry. xD Sobretodo, a Horo manejando la moto.

Aah! La canción que quise poner es la del grupo _"Los hombre G"_, y se llama: Te quiero. [Por el tiempo en que creé la historia, la tenía pegada, por eso…]

Con lo de Hao y Lyserg: Bueno, el enfoque de Hao, es una manera de mi forma de pensar, ¿cómo perdonar o querer algo que no entiendo? A mi parecer, Lyserg primero debe ENTENDER a Hao, luego, ver si lo perdona.

 Disculpen que no responda los R/Rs, ¡es que imagínense el largo! xx ¡27 páginas! ¡Diox! No me quiero imaginar su suplicio leyendo esto. Pero al menos no me tardé tanto, ne?

Para lo que gusten, incluso, insultarme por escribir tan mal (xD Eso sí, eh? especificando qué no gustó) -- zelshamada(arroba)hotmail.com

Ya saben, sin el "arroba".

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER TAN PÉSIMO CAPÍTULO!**

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	8. Es mejor luchar

**Shaman King**

_1 es 1 ÷ 2 = La mitad_

**[-------]**

-

**ADVERTENCIA. **_ADVERTENCIA._ ADVERTENCIA. **_Ojo:_** Éste capítulo contiene lo que puede ser considerado como lime [Nah, xD no tanto así, pero por ahí], pero, **es** **Yaoi (RenHoro)**, si no te gusta eso, no leas la última parte; y si simplemente no te gusta el Yaoi, no leas ni la tercera ni la quinta.

Notas:

Éste capítulo es prácticamente dedicado al HoroRen. Espero que les agrade. Además, no quedó tan largo xD

¡¡Un millón de gracias a los que dejaron un R/R!!

**Del 6 capítulo:**

**Lily-chan:** Mi queridísima Lily, nn Gracias por haber leído! xD La verdad es que sí me esforcé en la conversación de Horo con Ren, pero bueh! n.n Me alegra que te gustara!!!!! Y que siguieras leyendo. Espero que éste te guste. ñ-n

**Lucy:** .. Chica! ¿Te propusiste dejarme sin sangre en mis piernas, para que todo se me fuera a la cara? Jojoh! Vaya! Gracias por decir cosas tan bonitas sobre el fic y sobre mí [xD Que pena!]. Síe, el 'wi' lo utilizan los de mi salón, como una especie de risa [O.óU Es raro, que muy cómico]. Y no me des las gracias por haber dicho eso del fic! n.n Es la verdad. Espero que te siga gustando.

**Javiera Hiwatari:** xD Gracias por haber leído, Sis!! .---. Es un poco tarde para contestar tu R/R… ¡Perdón! Sin embargo, te agradezco hasta la médula el que lo leyeras, y sigas aquí. ¡Muchas gracias por eso! nn ¡Ruego a Ra que éste capítulo te guste!

**Mailyn Asakura:** Síe!! Que viva el Yaoi! Jejeje… nnU Es que el HoroRen debe ser una de las parejas más lindas vistas por mí! Jeh. Gracias por haber leído el fic! En serio!!!!! Te agradezco mucho tus comentarios, y ojala que éste te guste; no digo que viven felices para siempre… xD Pero algo por el estilo.

**Takami Megunata:** Vale! Ok, te perdono que me hayas echo sonrojar, porque ya es costumbre! xD. Pero, ey! No pidas perdón, porque tus R/Rs son de lo más animados, y uno se siente muy bien al leerlos. Síep, la parte HaoLyserg cuesta un poco más, pero ya sabes… ¡Pronto el inglés pensará! [Más o menos]. nn ¡Gracias por haber leído!!

**Niki:** Nuevamente, es un poco tarde contestar tu r/r u.uU Mi culpa, y me disculpo. Sin embargo, un millón de gracias por leer! xD Y ya ves que con Anna nada pasó, Wuahjajaja! Pero, ya verás que sí pasará. ¡Gracias por haber leído! nn

**Rei Ishida:** ¡Gracias por haber leído! n.n Bueno, ya vez, ¡Horo no se fue! xD Y ya dejarán de romper la cabeza, esos tontos. [u.uU Les digo tontos, y yo soy la que escribo.] Y con lo de Hao… =P ¿Quieres ver a Hao sonrojarse? n.n Ya verás en próximos capítulos, aunque será difícil.

**Ale:** xD Es un pelín tarde para contestar tu R/R! Sorry! Bueno! n.n Síe! Ya verás como trato de acercar a Ren y a Horo… ¡Oh, ya verás! xD Gracias por haber leído, me encantan tus r/rs, y disculpa mi estupidez, por no haberte contestado antes.

**Saya Hiwatari Laskurai:** ¡¡Saya!! Gracias por haber leído! xD Y ya vez, lo continué. Jejeje… En próximo capítulos habrá más LysergHao. ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu R/R!!

_.---. Ya sé, pensarán que me quedaron muy frías las respuestas a esos R/Rs… ¡PERDóN! Es que muchos dejaron sus comentarios en el 7º capítulo, y prefiero agradecerle con más flores ahí! =P. _

**Del 7º capítulo:**

**Saya Hiwatari Laskurai:** xD ¡¡Hola otra vez!! Gracias-gracias por seguir aquí leyendo, a pesar de mis tonterías n.n ¡Gracias! Pues sí, Hao y Lyserg por fin hablaron, ya tenían que hacerlo… xD Bueno, ya comenzó el camino de ellos, ésa plática era el principio, pero, ya verás que más rápido de lo que crees, los acerco un poquito más. Vaya, mi Saya! Gracias por leer, en serio; y espero que éste capítulo te agrade, a pesar de que no tiene HaoLyserg, sino RenHoro. ¡Gracias!

**Mailyn Asakura:** Gracias por seguir aquí, a pesar de todo!! xD ¡Muchas gracias! Pues sí, Horo no se fue, y ya es hora de que hable claramente con Ren, ne? n.n Ya verás en ésta capítulo. Gracias por comprender lo del HaoLyserg, a mi me pareció lo más lógico =P. Síe! Que viva el Yaoi!. Muchísimas gracias por leer, y seguir aquí! Oh! xD También por haberme dejado un comentario! Espero que éste capítulo te guste! =P

**Lady Tao:** Gracias por haber leído!!! Bueno, aquí sí hay HoroRen, por pedido de los lectores, (que durante un tiempo, no les di nada de nada! xD). A mí también me encanta ver a Horo con Hao, de hecho, ésa pareja me encanta, sin embargo, por amigos se ven kawaiis, ne? xD O ésa es mi perspectiva. Espero que te siga gustando! T.T Gracias por todo! [Por leer, y por el comentario n.n]

**Sehren Kou:** Oh, muchísimas gracias por haber leído!! Y por tu comentario!! Jajaja, tienes razón, por el resumen se entiende _2 en 1_, y además está muy malo, no te lo recomiendo [xD Éste de golpe, mejor]. Oh! Creo que nunca cortaré la amistad entre Horo y Hao, así que hay material para rato! =P. Muchísimas gracias por haber leído, y por molestarte dejándome un comentario, en serio! Muchísimas gracias! n.n

**GabyKinomoto:** xD Que lindo nick tienes! Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic, en serio! xD Gracias! Siempre son recibidos todos los comentarios. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber qué parte te gustó más, y eso! xD. A pesar que me gustó tu expresivo r/r. Muchas gracias, y espero que sigas leyendo, y te siga gustando! =P

**Takami Megunata:** Eeeeh!! Cada vez que leo algún comentario tuyo, me pongo boba, y me sube el ego! xD ¡Que linda eres al decir eso! Gracias! n.n Síe, ¿en serio creías que lo iba a mandar lejos? Nah! Y Fausto me cae muy bien, por lo que me pareció buena idea que ayudara a Horo. ¡Oh! Que bueno que te gustó, y mejor aún, te di una idea!! xD Ya quiero leer tu fic, ¬¬ ¿cómo dices que escribo bien? ¡¿No lees tus propios fics?! xD Muchas gracias por leer, un honor tenerte aquí. Espero que te guste [En especial, porque en éste hay RenHoro], ¡ojala te guste!

 **VALSED:** n.n ¡¡Primero que nada…! xD Fuiste mi R/R número 69!! [No es por nada en especial! 9.9], sólo quería que supieras, porque yo me puse muy contenta! =P. Gracias por haber leído!! Trataré de actualizar rápido! nn Espero que te siga gustando! xD Espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por tu comentario [xD ¡El 69!], y por haber leído! n.n

**The Dark:** ¡Gracias por volver! T.T La verdad es que sí te extrañaba y noté tu ausencia! [xD Vale, que es serio]. Síep, se me hace muy cómico imaginarme a esos 4 borrachos, me hubiera gustado extender ésa parte, pero soy paranoica con la extensión de las cosas! =P O, bueno… de mis capítulos. Gracias por haber leído! xD En serio!! Espero que te sigas gustando, y siempre tenerte entre los comentarios! xD Es que me gustan los tuyos. ¡Grax!

**Lily-chan:** Mi queridísima amiga! T.T No importa cuanto te tardes, tu r/rs siempre serán bienvenidos, y espero que no estés molesta conmigo [u.uU Ayer no pude entrar, pero fue íntegra culpa de mi sobrino, quien se puso malcriado, y no me dejó hacer nada, hasta bien, bien tarde]. Tengo cosas que comentarte.. xD Hoy sí entro. Por otro lado, amiga mía, te doy muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, decidí que no la acortaré, porque sería mucho trabajo [xD Síe, me da flojera, en parte], y que por supuesto que la continuaré. Espero que éste capítulo te guste, y en serio MUCHAS GRACIAS!! n.n

**Johana:** Eeh! Muchísimas gracias por leer [A ti, y a tu hermana… supongo! =P]. Jajaja! Gracias por decir eso de mí, y del fic! xD Aquí está la continuación, que espero te guste, y siga tus expectativas. n-n Dime, ¿cuál es tu pareja favorita de SK?. Muchas gracias por haber tomado tu tiempo de sueño, para dormir! [xD Gracias ens erio], y ojala sigas por aquí.

**Ale:** Jajaja! n.nU Tus R/Rs siempre son muy animados!! xDD GRACIAS!! Síe, yo también adoro el RenHoro, ni de chiste lo mando lejos [Buneo, mentira… ésa era la idea original, pero la cabra no quiso después]. Síe, la pareja de LysergHao, me gusta por lo difícil que es, no puedes simplemente poner que se gustan. Espero que ésta capítulo te guste [al ser casi todo HoroRen], y no te defraude!! n.n Grax por todo!

**Noa Asakura:** Épale! Ey! No pidas perdón, más bien, muchísimas gracias a ti por dejarme un R/r!!!! Gracias por haber leído _2 en 1_, y luego éste. Espero que ésta capítulo te guste al igual que los otros. Gracias por leer, y dejarme un comentario! n.n

¡Gracias a todos! Todos los que leyeron, y sobretodo a los que se tomaron la molestia en mandarme un e-mail, o dejarme un R/R. **¡Muchas gracias!**

-

**[-------]**

-

-

**Capítulo 8:** Es mejor luchar.

-

-

_ Para dónde observara, no podía concebir un paisaje tan similar en cada uno de sus ángulos. Era casi aterrador pensar, que a pesar de tener todo ése poder y todas esas tierras, no tenía nada como soporte en su corazón._

_ Cada latido parecía tan fuera de lugar, como cada segundo de vida que se acumulada en su piel._

_ Era **estúpido** que siguiera ahí, en compañía de esos **estúpidos** humanos, que no hacían más que complicar las cosas, por esos cerebros tan diminutos que tenían._

_¿Para qué seguir en el mundo terrenal? Si el astral le gustaba muchísimo más, y estaba más acorde consigo mismo. ¿Para qué seguir caminando? Si lo que quería era caer. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo? ¿Para qué seguir soñando? ¿Para qué seguir compartiendo, hablando, tratando de querer y ser querido?_

_ ¿Para qué? Si siempre encontraba las mismas respuestas: odio. Malditos humanos, que no sabían hacer más, que mal para el mundo, y las almas puras de los shamanes._

_ Y también malditos shamanes débiles, que no hacían más que sucumbir ante la envidia de su poder._

_Ojala murieran. Ojala fueran **ellos** los que desaparecieran._

_-Perfecto…- Susurró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, y una fría sonrisa era esbozada por sus labios._

_Eso haría: los mataría a todos; hasta construir un mundo, donde sólo los shamanes fuertes sobrevivieran._

_ Por eso lucharía. Ése sería su soporte de ahora en adelante._

_ Vano es el amor, y la amistad un desperdicio de tiempo. Solo estaría mejor. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo había logrado sin ayuda de nadie._

_ Bueno, tal vez, sólo con el espíritu de fuego…_

Sintiendo su frente sudar, el mayor Asakura abrió sus ojos negros con cansancio, como si el hecho de despertarse luego del sueño, no le hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

 Lo que no se esperó, fue ver a su hermano despertándose al mismo tiempo que él.

 Se sentó en el suelo, mientras que se tallaba un ojo. ¡Claro! Todos habían caído dormidos (y Manta desmayado), luego de tomar más alcohol de los que sus jóvenes cuerpos estaban acostumbrados; por eso, se despertaba lejos de su futon, y a su alrededor, el Ainu, el cabezón y su gemelo.

 Yoh a penas y lo observó dubitativo unos segundos, y justo cuando fue a decir algo, Hao lo interrumpió hablando en susurros. Ya estaba cansado, y lo último que quería esa madrugada, eran preguntas sobre sus recuerdos, hechos sueños.

 -Deberías ir a tu cuarto, Yoh.- Observó a los otros dos chicos- Ellos no despertarán, y además, necesitas dormir.- Yoh trató de volver a hablar, pero Hao siguió- Tómate una pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza ya, por si acaso. Tráenos unas a nosotros, por favor. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

 El compañero de Amidamaru se levantó del piso con poca agilidad, cosa muy extraña en él; sin embargo, mientras se encaminaba hacía la puerta para cumplir el encargo de su hermano, no dudó en voltear, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos:

 -Ni creas que podrás desviar para siempre el tema; algún día lo hablaremos bien, hermano.

 El mayor Asakura suspiró, cuando Yoh por fin traspasó el marco de su puerta para salir al pasillo.

-

**[-------]**

-

-¡Vamos Pilika, pue'h mujer!- Empezó Chocolove con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, casi palmeándole la espalda a la chica, tratando de inspirarle ánimo.- No puedes estar siempre triste.

 -No moreno,- explicó la peliazul, tratando de que sus mejillas no se fueran a colorear de un rojo muy sobresaliente ante la cercanía del amigo de su hermano- es que… Sé que siempre es muy caradura, pero extraño a mi hermano.- Suspiró - Hemos pasado tiempo separados, pero ésta vez sé que quiere estar solo, y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo.

La mirada del comediante se suavizó un tanto, mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura visual de la pequeña.

 Fue justamente saliendo de sus habitaciones respectivas cuando se encontraron, y ahora estaban al frente de las habitaciones de los gemelos Asakura, además de la de Anna. Lo primero que Pilika mencionó fue la falta que le hizo Horo Horo la noche pasada, y ahora Chocolove se veía en la _misión_ de contentarla, al menos un poco.

 -Bueno, Pili-Pilika - Empezó a hablarle dulcemente el moreno - ya has hecho bastante por tu hermano; siempre eras su inspiración, ¡y sé de buena fuente que aún lo eres, Pili!- Sonrió más ensanchadamente, mientras que se llevaba una mano a la nuca- Siempre lo ayudas, y él quiere tu bien, es sólo que, necesita unos días para él; ya verás que pronto volverá. ¡¡Y estará más animado que Daniel Cugat (1), el Rey de la Conga!!

 Dicho esto, el moreno tenía la clara intensión de empezar a bailar algo que sonaba a: "_¡A bailar el mambo!"_ Pero al ver que la expresión triste y casi apagada no cesaba de los ojos de la Ainu, prefirió que ella fuera la que hablara.

 -¡Es que si supieras, bembón!- Siguió ella preocupada- ¡Ayer en la noche me pareció oírlo cantar! Nosotros cantábamos mucho cuando éramos niños, y ayer creí que me volvería loca, al escucharlo. ¡Parecía tan real!

 Chocolove frunció el entrecejo, guardándose un comentario a duras penas: ¡Él también creyó eso! Sólo que le echó la culpa, al chocolate que Yoh le había ofrecido después de cenar.

 -Sé que es triste Pilika, pero el Hoto Hoto no está; no puede simplemente salir por esa puerta, y decir: "¡Que es Horo Horo!"- Argumentó el moreno, señalando la puerta de la habitación de Hao.

_Y contra todo pronóstico…_

**-¡Que es Horo Horo, Negro!**- Casi bramó el peliazul, a penas abrió la puerta del cuarto del mayor Asakura, seguido de Manta (con su cámara), y el dueño de la habitación.

 Vale decir, que en ése instante Chocolove se quedó de piedra, totalmente quieto, a la vez que seguía señalando la puerta, mientras que Pilika brincó al encuentro con Horo Horo, colgándosele del cuello.

-_¡Hermaaaano!_- Tan sólo le gritó en el oído, ésta vez, no lloró- ¡Te extrañé tanto! - Luego, para horror del Ainu, los ojos de su hermana empezaron a brillar de forma perversa, a la vez que levantaba el brazo- ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ NO AVISASTE QUE HABÍAS REGRESADO?!!! ¡¡¿Cuándo?!! ¡¿Por qué?! - En éste momento, le dio una patada con su pié derecho, que mandó al shaman del hielo al suelo- Ahora te tocará doble entrenamiento.- Le comentó, justo antes de volver a abrazarlo- ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

 El pobre Horo Horo tenía los ojos como cruces, mientras que resoplaba algo que sonó a: _"Nadie jamás te entiende Pilika. Por eso te quedarás solterona."_ En ése punto, ella le clavó dolorosamente el codo en las costillas.

 -Así se expresan su cariño los hermanitos del Norte.- Dejó salir Chocolove, que había salido de su parálisis, como quién comenta el clima.

 -¡Oooh!- Respondieron burlonamente Hao y Manta, al tiempo que sentían pena por el shaman del hielo.

 -¡Bueno ya, Pilika!- Empezó Horo Horo, quitándose de encima a su hermana como pudo- ¡Tengo que hacer algo importante!

-¿Jumh?- Le sonrió su hermana- ¡Pero luego tendrás que decirme porqué regresaste! No más secretos, hermano.

-¡Sí, sí, como digas!- Dicho esto, Kororo hizo acto de presencia, tratando de librar a su humano acompañante de su hermana.

 -¡Kukuruku!- Dijo meneando la hoja que siempre carga.

-¡A ti también te extrañé!- Ahora el abrazo fue para el espíritu del bosques.

 Hao pudo ver como Horo Horo, antes de doblar en una esquina, le dedicaba una mirada de decisión. Sabía lo que el Ainu haría, y también sabía que el pobre debía estar nervioso. A pesar de todo, estaba consiente de que el raro abrazo que su hermana le había dado, lo había animado un tanto.

_-"A veces me pasa eso con Yoh"_- Meditó mentalmente la cantidad de ocasiones, en las que un simple gesto de su gemelo, lo había hecho sentir mejor.

_-"Jijiji. ¡Yo también te quiero, Hao!"_- Fue la para nada esperada respuesta.

_-"¡Métete en tus asuntos!"_- Y con un semblante irritado, (que Manta no dudó en fotografiar, además del Ainu siendo ahorcado), el mayor Asakura emprendió camino hasta el comedor.

-

**[-------]**

-

 Horo Horo se dirigía a pasos rápidos hasta la habitación que estaba justo en frente a la suya; para ser más específicos: La de Ren.

 Iba rápido, ya que sabía que si bajaba la velocidad, vacilaría y jamás terminaría de hacer lo que vino a hacer. Tomó aire cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino.

 Ésa mañana, despertó en alguna esquina de la habitación de Hao, con Manta al lado. No fue muy buena idea tomar más sake del que estaban acostumbrados, pero aún así (Y sospechaba que los gemelitos tenían que ver), no le dolía la cabeza o algo parecido. Aunque, eso sí, tenía una tremenda sed.

 Sin embargo, tomar agua debía esperar. ¡Él había decidido quedarse por Ren! O por lo menos fue la razón de mayor peso. Y ahora estaba ahí, delante de su puerta, y no se atrevía a tocar.

 _"¡Sé valiente, hermano!"_ Le recordó la voz de Pilika en su cabeza. ¡Uuf! Su hermana hasta en los peores momentos le ayudaba; debía empezar a pesar una forma de agradecerle el favor.

 Con otro movimiento impresionantemente rápido, tocó varias veces la puerta cerrada ante sus ojos.

 -¿Quién es?- Se escuchó como desdeñosa respuesta desde adentro.

-Errh…. ¿Ren?- ¡Por los dioses! Si no sabía contestar claramente a una estúpida pregunta, que sólo requería su nombre como respuesta, ¿cómo pretendía hablar claramente con el chino?

 _"Cálmate. Como dice mi hermano: Todo estará bien."_ Ahora, era la voz de Hao. Respiró hondamente tratando de mantener la calma, y no sonar asustado.

 La acción, luego de decir lo poco que dijo, fue que el Tao se precipitó a abrir la puerta, mientras que lo observaba con los ojos mucho más abiertos de lo normal. Atrás de él, se encontraba Basón en su forma reducida, flotando.

 -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo volviste?- Le preguntó rápidamente.

-Bueno, yo…- Horo Horo bajó la mirada, casi sin darse cuenta- Desde ayer en la noche estoy aquí.

-¡Oh, que bueno!- Cuando escuchó como la voz de Ren, sonaba mucho más calmada y menos reprochadora, el Ainu volvió a subir la vista, interrogantemente- Es que pensé que me estaba volviendo loco. Ayer creí haberte escuchado cantando, y si estabas aquí, es más factible.

 -¡Oh, sí!- Las mejillas del shaman del norte se tonaron carmín, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano hasta la nuca- Es que… eh… queríamos ver quien cantaba mejor, eso.

Ren sonrió de medio lado. No podía negarse, se notaba un poco más contento.

 -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te fuiste, Boro Boro?- Preguntó.

-¡¡Que es Horo Horo, idiota!!- Luego pasó a hacer un melodrama, con cascaditas en los ojos y todo lo demás- ¿Por qué a todos les da por decir mal mi nombre? ¿Por qué? ¡Si yo soy tan bueno! ¡Seguramente, es por pura envidia…!

-¡Ya cállate!- Le gritó el Tao, mientras que le hacía una pequeña llave en el cuello, para luego tirarlo al suelo.- ¡Responde de una vez, y no te hagas el despistado, baka!

-¡Bueno, ya! ¡De acuerdo!- Ren soltó, y perezosamente Horo Horo volvió a levantarse, mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban, y esbozaba una media sonrisa.- Yo… decidí que lucharé.

-¿Lucharás?- El shaman de China frunció el entrecejo- Habla claro.

-Que es mejor luchar.- El ver a Ren confundido, y notablemente curioso por su respuesta, hizo sentir a Horo Horo mucho más seguro- Me esforzaré por tener lo que verdaderamente quiero tener a mi lado, y que mis sueños se cumplan.

-Pensé que por cumplir tu sueño te ibas a América- Le recalcó el acompañante de Basón, en tono burlón.

-Sí… Pero, también tengo otros sueños, ¿sabes?- Avanzó un paso, quedó peligrosamente cerca de Ren, mientras que hablaba con voz aterciopelada, tratando de sonar lo más seductor que podía.- No pienso olvidar lo que pasó entre tú y yo, Ren; se acabaron las tonterías. Me regresé porque me di cuenta… de que prefiero mil veces luchar contra todas las confusiones que tengamos, a darme a la fuga.

 Para éste momento, Ren se encontraba sonrojado, mordiéndose ligeramente su labio inferior, paseando su mirada desde los ojos de Horo Horo hasta su boca, reprimiendo enormemente las ganas que tenía de volver a besarlo. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿por qué no besarlo?

 Sonrió, notablemente conforme con la explicación del Ainu, mientras que subía más la cabeza, y acortaba segundo a segundo, la distancia entre sus bocas. Había pasado tiempo desde el último beso; había pasado muchas noches sin dormir, tratando de volver a experimentar lo que se sintió ser besado por el del hielo. Ya se estaba desesperando por volver a sentirlo.

  Horo Horo había entendido el mensaje hace mucho tiempo atrás, y aguantando la respiración inconscientemente, esperaba que el Tao se acercase a él uniendo sus bocas.

 Fue pequeño, un muy pequeño y rápido roce de labios, que se sintió como una descarga de muchas emociones; el beso prometía ser mucho más que eso, pero lamentablemente, no pudo ser, ya que la puerta estaba abierta, y una persona les hablaba.

 Con increíble velocidad, se separaron.

-¡Pe-perdonen, chicos!- Se disculpó Lyserg bajando la cabeza, muy sonrojado y avergonzado- Yo, yo no sabía… ¡Y no quería interrumpir, lo juro! Es que… eh… yo les vine a informar que el desayuno está servido. No sabía que…

 El Ainu y el Tao voltearon sus cabezas a lados opuestos, mientras Lyserg explicaba.

-No te sigas disculpando, Lyserg.- Horo Horo trató de sonreír, a pesar de que sentía toda la sangre de cu cuerpo concentrada en su cara.- Ya,… ya vamos.

 Tomó aire dándole una última mirada, y una media sonrisa a Ren, el Ainu salió del cuarto, seguido por el inglés, quien seguía tan avergonzado por haber interrumpido, que ni siquiera le había prestado atención al detalle, de que se suponía que Horo Horo se había ido a América la mañana anterior.

 Con gran lentitud, el cuerpo del chino se fue deslizando hasta el suelo, quedando sentado, con cara de sorpresa, y una sonrisita que puede ser calificada como estúpida. Si Hao pasara en ése momento al frente de su habitación, tendría material suficiente para burlarse de por vida.

 Sin embargo, Lyserg no había sido el único en ver la escena que Horo Horo y él protagonizaron.

-¡Señorito!- Le dijo Basón a su espalda, con cascaditas en los ojos, brillando de emoción y sus dos manitas entrelazadas- ¡Eso ha sido tan tierno…!

-Grrr…- Las mejillas del _señorito_ se encendieron mucho más de lo que ya estaban, y tomando rápidamente su cuchilla de algún lugar, partió en dos a su espíritu acompañante.- ¡Por meterte en asuntos que no te importan!

 La expresión de Basón cambió un poco, al punto de que ya no lloraba por emoción, sino por dolor propio. (No físico, puede que moral, al verse picado tan asimétricamente).

-¡Pe-pero, señorito Ren!- Lloró.

-Y además, darás 50 vueltas desde aquí hasta donde se encuentre mi hermana; y debes estar aquí, antes de la media noche.

-¡Pero, la señorita Jun está en la residencia, en China!

-Espero que no tengas nada más que hacer, entonces.- Los ojos del Tao brillaron con diversión, y al espíritu no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su castigo, una vez tuvo su forma pegada nuevamente.

 Debía hacer nota mental, de que al señorito Ren no le gustaba que sacaran al aire toda la sensibilidad que tenía, y eso incluía, de sobremanera, su lado tierno.

-¡Pero se me hizo tan tierno con el joven Horo Horo!- rápidamente, y sin mirar atrás, Basón empezó su castigo, dejando a Ren un poco menos sonrojado que antes.

**-**

**[-------]**

-

 Yoh era el único presente en el comedor. Estaba sentado a un lado derecho de la mesa, tamborileando despreocupadamente los dedos sobre la mesa, pensando en que sería buena idea comerse en una naranja antes del desayuno, y también que aquel será un muy buen día.

 Desde que se levantó se había sentido más animado que de costumbre (aunque eso significara que también más perezoso. Eso era contradictorio, según la opinión de su gemelo), teniendo el presentimiento de que ése día todo saldría bien.

 -Soñaste con Anna.- La voz de su hermana, quien se encontraba recargado en la puerta, lo sacó de sus pensamientos positivos.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Yoh, mirándolo directamente.

-Que soñaste con Anna, hermanito. ¿O qué? ¿Creías que sólo tú puedes ver mis sueños?- Hao rió irónicamente, a la vez que se acercaba a la mesa para sentarse justo al frente de su interlocutor.- Y déjame decirte, ¡ni si quiera a yo me la había imaginado en esa pose! Eres un gran pervertido.

 Absolutamente toda la cara del menor Asakura estaba en un **muy intenso** rojo. A continuación, se apoyó en sus rodillas, y llegó hasta la cabeza de su hermano tirándolo hacia abajo, para que diera como resultado, que la frente de Hao se golpeara contra la mesa de madera.

-¡Esos son mis sueños más privados!- Le reclamó Yoh, aún sonrojado - ¡Esos sí no se pueden ver! Además, ¡borra ésa imagen de Annita!

-Pero Yoh,- le dijo divertido el gemelo mayor- ¡tener sueños húmedos está bien! Es sólo que no esperaba que fuera tan intenso que lo compartieras inconscientemente.

 Yoh, simplemente, volvió a estrellarlo a la mesa, para luego dejar a Hao en paz, con su risita desesperante. Yoh casi pone su semblante de molestia, a darse cuenta de que su reacción ante las risitas de su hermano, era la misma que éste tenía, hacia sus risitas.

-¡Jijijiji!- Dejó escapar con nueva despreocupación- Tú sólo borra el sueño de tu memoria, está a salvo en la mía.

-Créeme, ya reemplacé a Anna por otra persona en mi memoria.

-Hao… hubiera podido vivir, sin saber eso.- Le dijo Yoh poniendo un semblante resignado a no poder ganarle a su hermano ésa mañana.

-Juhm… ¡Sí claro!

 Luego de esto, los gemelos dieron por terminada la charla, ya que los demás habitantes de la residencia empezaron a llegar a comer. El tema del día, fue el hecho de que Horo Horo no se fue a América, junto que Ryu y Fausto; y además de que todos lo oyeron cantar en la noche pasada.

 El Ainu esquivaba bien las preguntas malintencionadas de Hao, siempre dando como primera razón de que se quedara, el hecho de que no quería dejar a Pilika, en una casa llena de gente pervertida, y tan desesperante, como los eran todos ellos.

 A pesar de que todos comentaron un poco, Ren se la pasó sonriendo mientras comía, y Horo Horo mientras hablaba. Lyserg dirigía constantes miradas hacia la pareja recién nombrada; y estos pequeños detalles, no pasaron por alto ante los ojos de los gemelos, y de la itako, sin embargo, no hicieron ningún comentario. (Hao fue chantajeado mentalmente por Yoh, para que no se metiera con el chinito).

 Fue un desayuno animado muy bien recibido, sobretodo si los comparamos con algunos anteriores. Ya necesitaban toda la risa junta que pudieran.

 Y para la cámara de Manta, fue un banquete de fotos nuevas, y rollos gastados.

-

**[-------]**

-

Luego del gustoso desayuno, uno a uno y por razones diferentes se fueron retirando de la mesa.

Manta dijo algo sobre irse a su casa un rato, a pesar de que ya parecía estar viviendo en la residencia Asakura, los gemelos lo acompañarían. Tamao iría con ellos en son de hacer la compra para que el joven Lyserg hiciera la cena. Anna estaba muy ocupada con su telenovela, al igual que Pilika, y no tenían ni idea de Lyserg y Chocolove.

Los únicos que no se levantaron fueron Horo Horo y Ren, quienes por simple vergüenza, no se atrevían a mirarse.

 El shaman del hielo, estaba muy entretenido contando las pelusas en el suelo, y haciendo cuentas de que Yoh no sabía barrer. Por otro lado, el Tao, miraba fijamente la mesa, nuevamente mordiéndose el labio, pero ahora por nerviosismo.

 Tenía tantas cosas que decirle al Ainu; y en realidad agradecía que Horo Horo se armara de valor, para decirle que no olvidaría el primer beso (dado en ése mismo lugar), que lo marcó el principio de todo.

 Sabía que debía decirle algo, aunque sea un pequeño: "Me gusta como besas"… Bueno, tal vez no algo tan superfluo; debía decir algo para estar tranquilo consigo mismo, sabiendo que el cerebro del hielo captara que estaba muy feliz con la decisión de que luchara por lo que quería. Que él lo acompañaba en la batalla.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, y cuando supo que la tenía, miró a otro lado, para empezar a hablar con una voz neutra y extrañamente calmada.

-Me… me alegra que no te fueras para América, sino que te quedaras aquí, con… nosotros, y eso.- Volteó más la cabeza, hasta sentir que le dolía el cuello, tratando de ocultar el brillante sonrojo.- En serio… ¿Fui tu razón para que te devolvieras?

-Claro.- Respondió Horo horo sin vacilar o esperar algunos segundos si quiera, a la vez que sonrió.- Por supuesto que la fuiste.

-¿Qué hay de Hao?- Ahora sí volteó la cabeza completamente, hasta tener una imagen panorámica, del sonrojado Horo Horo.

-¿Qué tiene él?- Le preguntó.- ¿Por qué siempre lo nombras?

-No es normal que te pases tanto tiempo con ése sujeto, ni siquiera se conocen bien.

-¡Estás celoso!- Se burló el del hielo, en un tono cantado.

-¡Bah!- Volvió a girar la cabeza- No es cierto, es sólo curiosidad.

-Sí, claro; y yo soy Paulina la gallina.- Horo Horo dejó su tono de voz burlón justo a tiempo, otro comentario como ése, y Ren hubiera saltado la mesa para caerle a golpes.- Ya te lo dije, le das demasiada importancia a Hao. Bueno, sí es importante, ha demostrado ser una gran persona, y un estupendo amigo. Sé que viste que nos besamos, pero es que…

-Yo sé porqué se besaron.- Le aclaró rápidamente el Tao, aunque al ver la cara alarmada del Ainu, prefirió especificar- De acuerdo, no sé que trato hicieron ustedes dos, sólo sé que ambos ganaran _algo_, y él te retó a que demostraras que no te deban miedo las demás personas.

-¡Vaya! Pero si el chinito, además de tener buen oído es fisgón.- Volvió a burlarse Horo Horo.

-¡Oh, ya cállate!- Nuevamente, Ren se sonrojó.- Entonces, ¿no tienes nada que ver con Hao, en ése sentido?

 -¿Hablas en el sentido de tu rival? Noup, para nada; sólo somos buenos amigos.

 Y sin más que decir, Ren se levanto solemnemente de la mesa, encaminándose hasta la puerta.

-¿Ren?- Lo llamó Horo Horo, haciendo que se volteara.- A mi me alegra saber, que de un modo u otro, los dos estamos del mismo bando en nuestra lucha.

 El Tao sólo atinó a volver a sonrojar, y a agradecer mentalmente, el haber mandado a Basón tan lejos, de lo contrario, volvería con sus estupideces de que se veía tierno junto con el de cerebro de hielo.

 Debía admitir que se sentía muchísimo más tranquilo, y tremendamente feliz. Nunca había querido aceptar completamente, todas las emociones que el Ainu podía despertar en él, al igual de todo el mando que poseía el de cabello azul, en su cerebro y corazón.

 Después de muchas noches de pesar, había llegado a la conclusión de que le daba miedo sentir algo tan increíblemente profundo por alguien, que no fuera el odio. Era un sentimiento, que no trabaja a la perfección, pero sabía que no le era negado desde hace bastante tiempo atrás.

 Pero ya era tiempo de aceptarlo, y arriesgarse. Estaba consiente de que Horo Horo estaba esperando que él le diera la verdadera luz verde para ponerse en marcha. Para, verdaderamente, lanzarse a la batalla.

 Llegó hasta su cuarto, y cerró la puerta a su espalda con cuidado. Sus ojos se pasearon por toda la pieza, y se volvió a sonrojar, cuando recordó que hace menos de una hora, se había vuelto a besar con el chico que desde hace tiempo le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

 Sin percibirlo, se llevó una manos hasta los labios, tratando de volver a revivir el pasado momento, y debido al poco tiempo transcurrido, sintió nuevamente ésa descarga en su espina dorsal, que sólo le provocaban los labios del chico del Norte sobre los suyos.

 Cerró los ojos tratando de ponerle más sabor a la sensación que tenía en el momento. Recordaba a Horo Horo casi abrazándolo, y toda la calidez que de su ser se desprendía. Justo los dos segundos que sus labios se entrelazaron…

 Sonrió, de nuevo, estúpidamente. Pero ahora que le había dado riendas a la memoria e imaginación, no pudo más que preguntarse, qué hubiera pasado, si Basón no hubiera estado dentro de la habitación, y hubieran trancado la puerta, haciendo que absolutamente nadie los interrumpiera.

 Suspiró cerrando los ojos, de nuevo con los dedos en sus labios, sintiéndola la descarga recorriéndolo, estremeciéndose, de sólo pensar en el _hubiera._

 Seguramente, el beso se había pronunciado mucho más. Casi podía sentir la lengua caliente de Horo Horo tratando de abrirse espacio entre sus labios, pidiendo un desesperado permiso para invadir su boca, que luego de unos segundos de hacerlo sufrir, él hubiera concedido.

 Con la respiración más agitada de lo normal, Ren se dejó caer en su futon, mientras que sus manos recorrían la superficie de la camisa blanca que traía puesta.

  Si, lo más probable era que también terminaran en el futon, y las manos curiosas de él lo recorrieran un poco, y suavemente, tratando de darle placer torturándolo con lentitud.

 Levantándose la camisa él mismo, siguió su recorrido acariciando su estómago, imaginando que eran las manos de otra persona; él creía que las manos de Horo Horo se sentirían frías al tacto, y a pesar de que así no estaban las suyas, hacía que su mente no ignorara ése detalle.

Poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a su pantalón. Imaginó el sonido y la sensación de la respiración agitada de Horo Horo en su cuello, y no pudo más que sonreír, a la vez que se daba cuenta de que su entrepierna necesita atención.

 -Mmmh… Horo…- Dejó escapar en gemido, mientras que se rendía libremente a su imaginación. Sí, al menos en su mente, el shaman del hielo lo tocaría.

 Con una torpe rapidez se desabrochó sus pantalones, para después deslizar rápidamente sus manos hacia abajo. Cuando por fin hicieron contacto sus manos frías con su sexo, otro "Horo" salió de su garganta.

 Como Ren había dejado la puerta cerrada, no contaba que alguna persona espiara su momento, y menos _ésa._ Horo Horo había salido del comedor un minuto después de Ren, y en vez de entrar a su cuarto, quiso asomarse a molestarlo un rato más, sin embargo, lo vio con los ojos cerrados, y tan concentrado, que se dejó llevar por la alegría que su amigo sentía en ése momento; y se dedicó a observar.

 Jamás creyó que llegara tan lejos, y cuando pronunció el primer "Horo", cayó en cuenta de lo erótico de la situación, y de lo excitado que ya él mismo se encontraba.

  Pero eso no se detuvo ahí, Ren siguió masajeando su miembro muy lentamente, o eso creía Horo Horo gracias al movimiento de sus manos, ya que el Tao, tenía las manos dentro de su pantalón negro, que ahora que lo veía con detalle, era bastante amplio.

 En la imaginación de Ren, Horo Horo lo tocaba con lentitud, acariciándolo desde la punta hasta la base, sin nada de prisas; luego, poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, al igual, que la cantidad de veces que Ren no podía aguantar el nombre de su amante imaginario entre sus labios.

-¡Mmmh! Horo Horo…- Seguía el chico Tao, que no sabía el increíble efecto que eso estaba teniendo en el nombrado, quien se apretaba su erección a duras penas por encima de la ropa, y trataba de no soltar ningún gemido.

Cuando las manos de Ren tomaron una rápida velocidad, y su respiración se fue acelerando mucho más de lo que ya estaba, Horo Horo tuvo la certeza de que se acercaba al final. Y su nombre siempre estuvo presente.

 Reprimiendo un "Ren" como pudo, cerró la puerta del chino y se arrastró hasta su cuarto, que quedaba justo al frente. Se encerró en él, y empezó en sí mismo el trabajo que antes el chino se aplicaba, sólo que sin tantas ceremonias.

 ¡Por los dioses! Cuantas sensaciones, sólo por pensar en Ren en ése momento tan maravilloso para él. Sabía que lo que sentía por el chino, iba mucho más allá de la obvia atracción física, y tenía la certeza de que al chino le pasaba lo mismo.

-… Ren…- Dejó escapar libremente en la seguridad de su alcoba, y su mente le hacía escuchar una y otra vez todos los _"Horo"_ que Ren había lanzado al aire.

 Y aunque suene muy cursi, justo en el momento que explotó, imaginando los ojos dorados de Ren abriéndose de placer, supo que la gran cantidad de amor que sentía por el Tao, era escalofriantemente grande.

-Ren…- Supiró ésta vez, mientras se hacía la idea, de que debía ir al baño a limpiarse.

-

**[-------]**

-

**Fin del capítulo 8.**

-

(1) De acuerdo, yo no tengo idea si el Rey de la conga es Daniel Cugat; no sé siquiera si hay un Rey de la conga, o si se escribe así. ¿De dónde salió el nombre? Aunque se vayan a reír, adoro a Goofy (aja, el de Disney), y tengo su película [xD Desde hace muchos años], y hay una escena donde Goofy dice: "Pero nada mejor que Daniel Cugat ¡El Rey de la conga! (8) A bailar el mambo! (8)". Yo, en mi ignorancia, y falta de originalidad, lo puse. =P Hago la nota por no dejar XD.

-

Notas:

 Primera vez que escribo algo como eso… xx, y me doy cuenta, de que me va a hacer falta mucha práctica si quiero llegar a hacer un buen lemon yaoi [O normal, da igual].

n.nU ¡Ay, que pena que escribí eso! Y que conste que no es nada… ¿Es lime? ¿Esa cosa puede ser considerada lime? Nah, no creo. Anyway… 99.

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Yo digo que no quedó muy bien, y si haber vamos, puede que más de uno diga, con toda razón, que la historia es un asco! XD Sin embargo, quisiera saber qué les pareció.

A ver, éste capítulo fue casi completamente HoroRen [En lo que cabe! ¬¬ Nadie dijo que fuera un **buen** HoroRen, simplemente **es**]. El título, es lógico de pensar porqué se llama así. Oh, y el pequeño beso que se dieron no estaba planificado! u.uU Es que soy humana, soy débil y no pude resistirme a ponerlo! =P ¿No les gustó?

 Ok, ya para el próximo me vuelvo a enfocar en Lyserg [Si que abandono personajes, ¿verdad? o.oU], y los gemelos volverán a cambiar. [A menos que la que cambie el capítulo sea yo! xD].

 Bueno, disculpen si les hice perder el tiempo leyendo ésta bakades, en serio lo lamento, pero también lo agradezco muchísimo. **BASTANTE.**

Ya sabes, cualquier cosa… -- [Quiten el "arroba" XD]

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


End file.
